L'ironie du sort
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Tout ce que souhaitais petit Harry n'est autre que quelqu'un qui l'aime et s'occupe de lui. Il vit un enfer dans sa maison d'accueil et il espère secrètement que quelqu'un viendra un jour pour lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. UA, mentions d'abus graves ! Pairing : Severus/Harry relation tuteur/père/fils, peut-être un OC plus tard. EN CORRECTION
1. Pauvre Harry

Nouvelle Histoire.

 **Attention** ! Mentions d'abus ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas mais s'il vous plaît, pas de commentaires si vous n'aimez pas cette histoire.

C'est un morceau d'écriture que j'ai trouvé dans mes dossiers fanfictions et qui datent de 2 ans, alors j'ai eu envie de continuer cette histoire malgré bien que les débuts soient ressemblants à d'autres fics.

J'essayerai de faire en sorte qu'elle sorte un peu de l'ordinaire, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf mon OC qui apparaîtra en temps voulu ! Je ne souhaite pas tirer profit de cette histoire, je veux simplement m'amuser et partager ce qu'il se trouve dans ma tête.**

 **Pas de flamme s'il vous plaît ! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus.**

Il risque d'y avoir des fautes, je ne suis pas encore un dictionnaire alors pardonnez-moi si vous en trouvez.

Pairing : Severus/Harry relation tuteur/père/fils et peut-être un autre pairing plus tard, à voir.

J'espère que cela vous plaira comme elle me plaît à moi-même.

 _ **Je remercie mon Bêta Lilith Florent pour l'excellente correction de mon chapitre !**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : pauvre Harry**

Aujourd'hui, et pour la quatrième fois consécutive, Harry dut repasser la serpillière dans les escaliers. Il fallait dire que Dudley n'était pas très soigneux comme garçon, il n'hésitait pas à faire des traces avec ses pas de chaussures quand il montait dans sa chambre avec ses amis.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs souffla longuement de fatigue puis s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main, complètement épuisé de toujours devoir monter et descendre les marches bien trop grandes pour sa petite taille. Il souffla encore un peu puis reprit l'immense serpillière et finit son travail jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Bien sûr, il souffrait le martyr du fait des nombreuses blessures et cicatrices qui s'étendent sur son corps, les Dursleys n'ayant jamais étés tendres avec lui. L'oncle Vernon s'arrangeait toujours pour laisser une marque visible sur le dos comme preuve de sa monstruosité. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Tante Pétunia, c'était sa respiration. Elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre respirer, alors quand il passait devant elle, il devait faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

Malheureusement pour lui, depuis un « accident » domestique, la poitrine d'Harry lui faisait toujours très mal quand il respirait et son souffle faisait un bruit rauque ressemblant à de l'asthme. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer son dur labeur de tous les jours. S'il ne travaillait pas, il ne mangerait pas, et comme la plupart du temps il n'arrivait pas à finir, il allait au lit avec le ventre vide.

Harry rangea soigneusement la serpillière dans le placard à balais sous l'escalier puis se dirigea vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle. Il fait toujours comme ça le mardi car ce jour-là c'est le jour de grand ménage. Quand les Dursley finirent de manger, Harry prit les assiettes vides et les mit dans le bac à vaisselle puis il patienta environ une dizaine de minutes pour que la saleté se ramollisse correctement.

Il récupéra une chaise près de la table pour s'y hisser et pouvoir atteindre l'évier. Car bien que le garçon ait 9 ans, sa taille fait plutôt penser à un enfant de 5 ans souffrant de malnutrition. Mais pour Harry faire les tâches ménagères à un si jeune âge n'était plus qu'une question de routine quotidienne.

Il plongea ses doigts dans l'eau bouillante et siffla de douleur, son visage se chiffonnant. Il lava soigneusement les assiettes, les verres et les couverts en faisant bien attention de ne rien casser au risque d'une terrible punition.

Vient ensuite le tour du linge à suspendre dehors. Il descendit à la buanderie et sortit toutes les affaires des Dursley dans une corbeille plus grande que lui mais pas trop lourde et remonta les escaliers. Il arriva dans le jardin et commença à accrocher le linge en sautant à pieds joints pour tenter d'atteindre les fils suspendus au-dessus de lui. Rien de tout cela n'est à lui, les seules affaires qu'il possédait était une chemise kaki trouée et trop grande ainsi qu'un short beige et trop grand, également troué de partout.

Les rires de son cousin piquèrent sa curiosité. Il passa la tête derrière un drap suspendu pour voir Dudley jouer avec Piers dans le jardin et près du massif de fleurs. Les sourcils du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs se froncèrent à la vue des deux autres garçons qui s'amusaient diaboliquement à écraser les insectes s'y trouvant malencontreusement sur leur route.

Harry soupira puis continua de suspendre des tonnes de linge.

«Hey Piers, regarde qui est là ? C'est le monstre.» Dudley se moqua en ricanant avec son ami. Les deux gros enfants se dirigèrent vers Harry et tirèrent sur le linge pour qu'il tombe dans la saleté. Harry ne disait rien, sachant ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il osait ouvrir la bouche une seule fois. Il regarda malheureux à son travail être mis en pièce et attendit que Dudley et son ami partent jouer ailleurs pour qu'il puisse continuer.

Piers pencha la tête et regarda Harry d'un air effronté, «bah alors ! Tu ne sais pas parler ou quoi ?» il s'approcha de lui et le poussa violemment à la poitrine. Harry trébucha en arrière et grimaça de douleur quand sa poitrine et sa cheville le lancèrent à nouveau.

Dudley posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Piers, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres, «non sinon mon père lui fout une bonne raclée. Les Monstres n'ont pas le droit à la parole.» il se moqua en dévisageant le faible et petit garçon devant lui.

Harry évita tout contact visuel avec son cousin. L'Oncle Vernon disait toujours que les monstres comme lui ne devraient pas regarder les honnêtes gens comme lui. C'était la règle. Sinon il serait sévèrement puni.

Dudley renifla puis attrapa Piers pour aller jouer ailleurs, riant tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Harry sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais avant même qu'elles ne glissent sur ses joues, il les fit disparaître avec son T-shirt usé.

Ramassant le linge sur le sol, il rentra à nouveau à l'intérieur avec la ferme intention de le laver le plus rapidement possible avant que tante Pétunia ne rentre. Il pria pour qu'il ait le temps de tout faire avant le retour de l'Oncle Vernon …

 _Quelques heures plus tard ..._

Le soir arriva vite sur Privet Drive et les foyers voisins ne tardèrent pas à s'illuminer tandis que les maris rentrent chez eux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir d'accrocher le linge car il a dû faire les poussières dans toute la maison. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver, mais il essaye de ne pas y penser et continue à éplucher les pommes de terre.

Ses petits doigts tremblèrent de peur et il se coupa plusieurs fois avec le couteau, mais il ne s'en soucie pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Il mit les patates dans une cocotte et la plaça sur la gazinière, notant mentalement le nombre de minutes qu'il devait la laisser là.

Le ventre d'Harry gronda méchamment. Après une dure journée de travail, un bon repas serait la bienvenue, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait rien aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il savait marcher c'est comme ça, il était constamment traité de monstre et il devait travailler pour gagner un repas ou des médicaments. Tante Pétunia lui répétait toujours en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son cou qu'il leur coutait trop cher et qu'il devait gagner sa place ici.

Dudley fit irruption dans la cuisine. Il ramassa le bol de chips qu'Harry avait préparé un peu plus tôt et se s'affala sur le canapé pour regarder des émissions de jeu qui rendaient abrutis. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attendit l'arrivée de son Oncle avec angoisse.

Pour passer le temps et tromper la faim, il décida d'aller arroser le jardin, en profiter pour prendre quelques gorgées d'eau du tuyau d'arrosage.

Tante Pétunia apparut soudain sur le porche et lui hurla de toutes ses forces de rentrer immédiatement. Bien sûr, elle n'oserait jamais employer le mot « monstre » en public, par peur de l'avis des voisins. Alors elle attendit qu'Harry pointe son nez en courant et passe devant elle.

La porte claqua derrière lui et une main attrapa l'arrière de son cou, «j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour le linge !» siffla-t-elle au visage du pauvre enfant apeuré. Harry ouvrit puis referma la bouche aussitôt, sachant que s'il parle il aura de graves ennuis.

Pétunia grogna et secoua violemment l'enfant, sans penser aux dégâts qu'elle risquait de lui faire.

«Espèce de monstre ingrat ! Attends que Vernon rentre !» elle sourit sadiquement puis le tira en direction du placard sous l'escalier.

Ni une, ni deux, le garçon vola contre le mur arrière de son placard et tomba sur le petit matelas sale placé au sol. La porte claqua et Pétunia disparu dans le salon en marmonnant sur une histoire d'enfant malpoli.

Harry aurait voulu gémir de la douleur incroyable qu'il avait à la tête, mais il se retint et à la place, il se mordit méchamment l'intérieur de la joue. Il rampa sur son petit lit et tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine blessée. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les fit disparaître immédiatement. Un Monstre ne mérite pas de pleurer. Un monstre doit obéir aux ordres. Un monstre n'a pas le droit à la parole.

Ces phrases tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit. C'était l'Oncle Vernon qui lui avait appris. Harry regarda par la petite ouverture grillagée sur sa porte et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre pour finir le repas des Dursley. A la pensée de la nourriture, son ventre gronda et une douleur le frappa de plein fouet : la faim. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

Pourquoi tout le monde le détestait-il ? La seule chose qu'il ait toujours voulu c'est que quelqu'un lui montre ce que ça faisait d'être aimé. Il voyait toujours Tante Pétunia embrasser tendrement son fils sur le dessus de la tête et Oncle Vernon lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Même à son anniversaire, Dudley recevait des tonnes de cadeaux et de baisers ! Quand une fois, Harry leva les bras vers la Tante Pétunia, il n'avait reçu qu'une claque violente en retour et une punition.

Harry avala durement sa salive et essaya de ne pas penser aux nombreux endroits de son corps qui le faisaient souffrir à l'agonie. Malgré la douleur continuelle dans sa poitrine, sa cheville et son épaule droite étaient tout aussi douloureuses.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix joyeuse de l'oncle Vernon retentit. L'estomac d'Harry se retourna brutalement et il eut soudainement envie de vomir. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien à vomir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent par la peur et ses doigts serrèrent fermement son short … Qu'allait-il se passer pour lui ?

Il vit l'ombre de l'homme à travers la grille se diriger vers la salle à manger, embrassant sa femme et son fils. Les deux adultes rirent ensembles jusqu'au moment tant redouté par Harry. Les rires moururent et à la place, les cris aigus de Tante Pétunia sur le comportement du monstre retentirent dans la maison. Oncle Vernon ne tarda pas à crier avec elle.

«Quoi ?! Le monstre va payer !» Hurla-t-il en balançant ses poings dans le vide. Le gros homme se dirigea en se dandinant vers le placard et arracha presque la porte en l'ouvrant.

Harry faillit laisser échapper un cri de terreur et quand la grosse main de l'Oncle Vernon s'approcha dangereusement de son visage, Harry eut une drôle de sensation dans tout son corps. Une grande chaleur l'engourdie et d'un coup, l'Oncle Vernon se retrouva affaler sur le sol.

Harry ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait. C'est la même sensation que quand il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de l'école. Les cris de la Tante Pétunia le ramenèrent sur terre et il vit avec horreur que l'Oncle Vernon gémissait de douleur en tentant de se relever.

La gorge d'Harry se serra violemment et son cœur battit la chamade. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il redressa ses lunettes rondes cassées avec des doigts tremblants follement. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

L'Oncle Vernon se releva avec l'aide de sa femme et fusilla Harry du regard.

«Toi ! Je vais te tuer !» éructa-t-il des postillons de bave volant vers Harry. Le gros homme se libéra de la prise de sa femme et s'approcha dangereusement du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci n'avait vue pareille colère sur le visage de son oncle et il savait pertinemment qu'il allait recevoir la plus grosse raclée de toute sa vie.

Harry suivit craintivement du regard son Oncle tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le placard, le regard meurtrier. Sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait dans l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait lui arriver, et il savait que ses anciennes douleurs ne seraient que le moindre de ses problèmes. L'Oncle Vernon lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais utiliser ses choses de monstre contre la famille ou il le regretterait toute sa vie.

La cocotte de pomme de terre siffla mais personne ne pensa à l'arrêter.

 _Une semaine plus tard, bureau du directeur de Poudlard_

Albus ne se lasserait jamais de manger les bonbons moldus au goût citron, il en raffolait. A chaque fois qu'il en mettait un dans sa bouche, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir la sucrerie. Il passa la friandise sur sa langue et apprécia le doux goût acidulé qui descendait dans sa gorge. C'était un de ses rares moments de détente dans la journée.

Les flammes de la cheminée passèrent du jaune au vert et la tête d'une femme apparut : «Albus !»

Le directeur tourna son fauteuil vers la cheminée pour y voir le visage en colère de Mme Figg.

«Oui Arabella ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?» demanda-t-il en pliant pensivement le papier de son bonbon.

La tête de la femme disparut des flammes et quelques secondes plus tard, Arabella apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

«C'est au sujet du garçon Albus.» dit-elle d'une voix urgente et colérique. La femme s'approcha du bureau du directeur et se planta là.

Dumbledore arrêta son pliage et posa une main contre son front en se frottant les yeux.

«Non Arabella, je ne retirerais pas le garçon de son foyer. Il a besoin de la protection de sang.» expliqua-t-il pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la millionième fois.

Le visage de la femme en peignoir rose et chaussons blancs se tordit de frustration.

«Mais Albus ! Je n'ai pas vu le garçon depuis une semaine ! Il a peut-être été enlevé !» s'écria-t-elle, totalement indignée. Combien de fois avait-elle dit à Dumbledore que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser là-bas !

«Si le garçon n'était plus là, j'en aurais été le premier informé, n'ayez crainte.» renchérit Albus d'un air las et fatigué. Arabella vient presque une fois par mois en lui demandant de retirer l'enfant du foyer Dursley.

«Alors allez voir comment il va ! Peut-être que vous me croirez cette fois quand je vous dis que le garçon n'est pas bien là-bas.» elle souleva un sourcil et plissa la bouche, la mine renfrognée. Elle détestait quand le directeur ignorait ses appels à l'aide.

Mme Figg ne le laissa pas répondre car elle se retourna et disparu à nouveau par la cheminée.

Dumbledore reprit son papier de bonbon et continua pensivement son pliage, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il était vrai qu'il n'était jamais arrivé que le garçon ne donne aucun signe de vie pendant une semaine … Il jeta son papier et replongea sa main dans le bocal de bonbon.

Il allait peut-être envoyer quelqu'un finalement.

 _Quartiers de Severus Rogue_

Un brin d'un cheveu de mort-vivant puis une griffe de lézard aquatique, voilà.

La potion tourna belle nuance de rose et Severus récupéra des flacons vides prêts à l'emploi. Il travaillait sur une potion très méticuleuse pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard sous les ordres de l'infirmière Pomfresh. Les étudiants étaient de vrais calamitées … Il ne supportait plus leurs cris de joie et encore moins quand ils pleuraient au moindre petit bobo. Alors il faisait tout de suite la réserve de potion pour l'année à venir.

Severus se frotta les yeux avec lassitude et souffla longuement. Encore une année qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse. Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas étrangler quelqu'un ? Les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencés mais rien que de penser à la rentrée prochaine, il a envie de vomir.

Il récupéra ses ustensiles et commença à remplir une à une les fioles de potions vides.

«Severus ? Nous devons parler.»

La voix ennuyeuse du directeur atteignit les oreilles de Rogue. Il souffla d'agacement et posa son travail pour répondre au proviseur.

«Je serais là.» répondit-t-il dans sa voix grave habituelle.

Quand le directeur disparu des flammes, Severus poussa un long soupir d'agacement. Pas une fois il n'avait été laissé tranquille pour travailler sur ses potions ! Pas une seule fois ! Même pendant les vacances d'étés. A chaque fois qu'il allait dans le bureau du directeur, c'était soit pour parler d'un élève qu'il avait trop martyrisé, soit pour avoir des nouvelles des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort.

Severus frissonna à cette pensée. En ce moment, tout était calme du côté obscure. Il n'avait plus eu de convocation depuis un bon moment et ça lui allait parfaitement. A chaque fois qu'il revenait d'un de ces petits entretiens, il était bon pour un aller simple à l'infirmerie.

Il finit de remplir ses potions et les étiquetas une par une, lentement. Puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée et dans le bureau du directeur.

«Ahhh Severus, mon garçon, comment allez-vous ?» l'accueillit le Directeur d'une voix joviale. Rogue dépoussiéra ses robes noires puis leva les yeux sombres vers le directeur.

«Qu'y a-t-il Albus ?» Demanda-t-il patiemment et lentement, observant avec mépris le bonbon tendu vers lui par le directeur.

Dumbledore se pencha en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux au ciel dans la réflexion.

«Il semblerait que nous ayons un petit problème avec Harry.» Dit-il. Il glissa un autre bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

Rogue croisa ses mains dans son dos et son expression devint colérique et sévère.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?» Cracha-t-il au visage du directeur. Il l'avait appelé pour le roi Potter ?! Vraiment ? Il avait mieux à faire que d'entendre des histoires du golden boy !

Dumbledore ignora son commentaire et continua : «Arabella m'a signalé que le garçon n'était pas sorti de la maison depuis une semaine.» il frotta ses doigts collants entre eux.

Le sourcil droit de Rogue se souleva et il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

«Peut-être que Potter est devenu tellement gros qu'il ne passe plus la porte ?» il ricana à l'image qu'il se faisait de l'enfant. Sûrement gros à cause des tonnes de bonbons et sucrerie qu'il devait manger ! Albus ne ria pas à cela.

«Je pense qu'il faut aller voir ce qu'il se passe Severus, vérifié qu'il va bien.» dit-il très sérieusement avec une once de crainte dans sa voix. Dumbledore savait que de mettre l'enfant chez eux ne serait pas facile.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et grommela entre ses dents serrées : «aller vérifier la progéniture de Potter ? Etes-vous fou ?!» il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée d'aller voir le garçon. Non seulement car son dégoût envers lui va empirer mais en plus cela signifierais de revoir ses fantômes du passé.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et posa à plat ses mains sur son bureau.

«Alors faite-le pour Lily et non pas pour James.» dit-il. Une lueur comique scintilla dans les yeux du vieil homme. Il savait exactement comment amadouer l'homme en noir.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa le directeur avec venin et colère, débattant sur ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Certes c'est les vacances d'été et il n'y avait plus que lui et Dumbledore ici mais quand même !

Il ôta les mains de derrière son dos et les croisa devant lui cette fois.

«Très bien. Je vérifierai le garçon Potter.» il grogna une nouvelle fois, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le dos de sa main. Il hait encore plus le garçon …

Dumbledore sourit à sa victoire et se rassit sur son fauteuil.

«Vous irez au 4 Privet Drive ce soir.» expliqua-t-il. Il agita sa main en direction de Rogue, signe qu'il en avait fini avec lui.

Severus se courba légèrement en avant pour le saluer puis se précipita pour rejoindre ses quartiers dans les cachots. Il était dans une telle colère ! Lui, Severus Rogue, ennemi public numéro un devait aller vérifier sur la progéniture de Potter !

Il ouvrit ses portes puis les claqua violemment. Des souvenirs de son passé troublant refaisaient surface une fois de plus. Il s'installa dans son laboratoire de potion puis tenta de s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'au moment fatidique ou il devait retourner dans le monde moldu …

 _Un peu plus tard …_

Severus transplana au numéro 4 Privet Drive. Le sorcier se redressa légèrement et épousseta minutieusement ses manches. Il faisait nuit et le seul point de lumière lui permettant de savoir à quel numéro il se trouvait, était le lampadaire au bout de la rue.

Rogue fronça son nez de dégout en voyant les nombreuses maisons parfaitement alignées et toutes semblables jusque dans le jardin ! Il avait horreur de ça, il préférait largement vivre dans sa maison à l'impasse du tisseur.

Il monta soigneusement les marches une par une, ses capes volantes méchamment derrière lui et d'un coup de baguette ainsi qu'un rapide murmure de déverrouillage, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, la grande horloge murale en face du couloir faisait des tics tacs réguliers et le robinet laissait tomber au hasard quelques gouttes d'eau.

Severus avança très doucement dans la maison sombre, tous ses sens en éveil. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller la famille et qu'on lui pose tout un tas de questions idiotes ... Alors il leva les pieds et continua d'avancer. Il mit doucement son pied sur la première marche pour tester le grincement puis monta vers l'étage supérieur.

Les cinq et sixième marches grincèrent méchamment sous son poids, l'obligeant à s'arrêter un instant et à tendre l'oreille pour écouter les ronflements. Parfait ! Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, Rogue voit trois portes. Une était entre ouverte et montrait un gros homme avec sa femme qu'il devina être Pétunia et l'autre était fermée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis avec un rapide sort de silence, il l'ouvrit.

Potter était là, sa touffe de cheveux noirs dépassant de la couverture. Il dormait tranquillement dans son lit avec une tonne de jouets sur le sol. Il y avait même un bonbon jaune collé sur la fenêtre !

Il en avait assez vu et ses soupçons comme quoi Potter est un Golden boy étaient maintenant validés. Il esquissa un sourire de dégoût à la vue devant lui puis sans attendre, il transplana dans la maison même des Dursley dans un gros bruit d'orage. Toutes les lumières des maisons voisines s'allumèrent tandis qu'un petit garçon sous l'escalier cria de terreur.

Severus ne se doutait pas une seconde que l'enfant qu'il a vu n'était autre que le fils Dursley, que les Dursley avaient deux enfants dans le foyer. Et, aveuglé par sa haine envers Potter, il n'avait pas prit la peine de correctement vérifier.

Et à cause de sa négligence, le garçon faible sous l'escalier en payerait les conséquences.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le premier chapitre est correct.

Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder une fois que j'aurais corrigé celui-là.

Merci d'avance pour vos impressions et commentaires !

Bonne journée, VP


	2. Tout va bien

Nouveau chapitre de mon histoire.

Alors je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir que vous aimiez mon histoire malgré les fautes.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je m'excuse, mais le fait de ne lire que des fics en anglais abaissent le niveau d'orthographe, de grammaire ou même les tournures de phrases, donc il me faut un certain temps de réadaptation.

Donc je vous prierais de venir en message privé si vous avez des commentaires sur des fautes graves dans mon écrit, je serais heureuse d'y remédier!

N'oublions pas que les personnes qui écrivent ici sont généralement des amateurs, j'en fais partie.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Tout va bien**

A la première lueur du matin, Severus Rogue alla voir Dumbledore pour lui faire son rapport sur la situation de Potter. Il sillonna les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à arriver devant la fameuse gargouille qui réclamait sans cesse le mot de passe.

Rogue croisa ses bras et souleva un sourcil noir. «bonbon au citron», rien de plus ridicule comme mot de passe. La gargouille sauta sur le côté et un escalier en colimaçon apparut donnant accès au bureau du directeur.

Severus frappa trois fois sur la porte et attendit patiemment que le directeur lui ouvre. Son pied claqua sur la pierre dans l'impatience. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique bon sang?! Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et la voix joyeuse d'Albus retentit lui disant d'entrer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Le Maître des Potions marcha rapidement vers le bureau et s'arrêta net, la mine renfrognée.

«J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé et sans surprise, le garçon va très bien», dit-il. Il n'osa pas rajouter que Potter était pourri gâté et gros comme il se l'était imaginé. Intérieurement, Rogue sourit de sa victoire. Dumbledore fixa Rogue avec une petite lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus, sourire aux lèvres.

«Très bien, merci de vous être déplacé pour Mr Potter», dit-il en se rasseyant plus profondément dans son siège et attendit l'explosion de Severus à venir. Il ne le dirait jamais mais il adorait voir ça.

Rogue pâlit considérablement et son visage se tordit de colère.

«Je l'ai fait pour vous! Pas pour Potter! Et ne me demandez plus jamais d'aller vérifier sur ce sale gosse !», siffla-t-il. Il claqua ses mains sur le bureau d'Albus. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne serait certainement pas allé vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà!

L'aspect comique de Dumbledore mourut tout doucement ainsi que son petit sourire. Il passa lamain sur son visage et se frotta le front.

«Oui je le sais bien. Ce sera tout.» dit-il d'une voix nostalgique.

Severus hocha sèchement la tête puis se retourna et partit le plus vite possible, sa cape noire volante derrière lui d'une façon menaçante. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le regard d'Albus à son égard, comme si cette situation était drôle ! Il marmonna dans sa barbe tout le reste du chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers dans les cachots.

Dumbledore attendit que la porte claque pour souffler longuement de déception. Cela lui faisait mal de voir autant de haine de la part de Severus à l'égard du fils de Lily. Il aurait aimé qu'il change d'avis. Au moins Harry était bien et Mme Figg s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour le garçon.

 _4 Privet Drive_

Harry comptait les secondes qui passaient, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute manière. Depuis qu'il avait exercé sa monstruosité contre l'oncle Vernon, il n'avait plus le droit de sortir du placard. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis 6 jours maintenant et son estomac lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais pour être honnête, son estomac n'était pas le point le plus douloureux de son corps.

Harry se retourna lentement sur le dos, grimaçant durant tout le mouvement. Il serra les dents et se concentra pour ne faire aucun bruit. Son oncle et sa tante étaient devant la télévision. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux rendus vitreux par la maladie et écouta son cœur battre la chamade dans ses oreilles.

L'oncle Vernon lui avait donné la raclée de sa vie. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il n'avait pas eu mal quelque part, cela remontait tellement longtemps. Son dos était écorché de partout et du sang suintait de ses plaies infectées, une odeur putride se mêlant à l'air de son placard. Son oncle avait de nouveau utilisé la ceinture après 6 mois sans avoir dû la subir.

Harry leva un bras en l'air et plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir sans ses lunettes, désormais brisées. Ses bras étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de petites longilignes rouges dues aux nombreux coups qu'il avait encaissé ces derniers temps. Son épaule droite lui faisait terriblement mal ainsi que sa cheville droite. C'était Dudley et sa bande de copains qui lui avaient fait ça. L'épaule, c'était la tante Pétunia qui lui avait déboîté à l'aide du balai, une autre fois où il n'avait pas réussi à finir ses nombreuses tâches à temps.

Le petit garçon dans le placard laissa sortir un petit gémissement de sa gorge. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il tourna la tête vers le mur devant lui et observa avec envie son dessin représentant trois personnages, lui, sa mère et son père. La tante Pétunia lui avait expliqué, à l'âge de 4 ans, que ses parents étaient des monstres comme lui et qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

Le corps d'Harry trembla de façon incontrôlable et ses dents claquèrent entre elles comme s'il avait froid, mais cela était dû à la fièvre qui enflammait peu à peu son corps. Le fait de ne pas avoir mangé et de ne pas avoir reçu les médicaments nécessaires l'affectait peu à peu. C'était à peine s'il avait le droit de sortir pour aller aux toilettes ou recevoir un verre d'eau de temps en temps!

Les pensées floues d'Harry revinrent sur la nuit dernière, quand un homme était entré par effraction dans la maison. Il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et les marches grincer au-dessus de lui. Mais ayant été «élevé» par les Dursley, il avait vite appris à ne pas pleurer ni à les déranger le soir! Alors il avait continué d'écouter la personne monter à l'étage, le plus silencieusement possible.

Puis il y avait eu ce grand coup de tonnerre et là il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier de surprise et de terreur, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça. Malheureusement pour lui, les Dursley s'étaient réveillés et ils avaient immédiatement pensés que c'était de la faute du monstre… Encore une raclée.

Harry ouvrit ses lèvres gercées et laissa échapper? un souffle faible. Il tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration sifflante pour ne plus ressentir les autres douleurs. En vain. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps comme ça… Sans boire ni manger et encore moins sans médicaments adéquats. La solitude mais aussi la souffrance n'allaient pas tarder à l'avaler.

Une petite larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre et encore une autre. Il n'arrivait plus à les retenir. Il pleura plus pour la douleur morale que pour la physique, car la douleur physique, il en avait l'habitude. Mais la douleur morale, c'était une autre histoire. Il essayait sans cesse de tout faire correctement, d'être poli, propre et travailleur, mais quoi qu'il fasse, on le détestait !

 _«Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans valeur! Personne ne t'aime!»_ La phrase était très souvent répétée par l'oncle Vernon, et Harry savait maintenant qu'elle était vraie.

Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour essayer d'étouffer ses sanglots. Dieu savait que les Dursley détestaient quand il faisait du bruit ! Déjà qu'il n'avait plus le droit à la parole, des larmes seraient encore plus mal vues !

Le grincement du canapé dans la pièce d'à côté retint l'attention d'Harry. Quelqu'un s'était levé ! Son cœur pulsa beaucoup plus rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les pas lourds se rapprocher de son placard. Il sursauta presque hors de sa peau quand le verrou de son placard glissa et que la tête rouge de l'oncle Vernon apparut.

«Arrête immédiatement de pleurer! Monstre!», Éructa-t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de terreur et sa gorge se dessécha quand il vit son oncle sortir quelque chose de sa poche arrière… Oh non pas encore !

 _2 jours plus tard…_

Les journées étaient longues à Poudlard quand il n'y avait pas d'élèves. Tout était trop silencieux et il n'y avait rien à faire…

Dumbledore marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs vides pour une petite promenade crépusculaire. Il était un peu déçu que Severus, le seul enseignant encore ici, ne soit pas venu avec lui pour parler un peu, il s'ennuyait énormément tout seul. Minerva était censée rentrer de vacances dans une semaine et Mme Pomfresh dans deux, c'était vraiment long.

Il passa par la maison d'Hagrid pour lui faire une petite visite surprise mais le vieil homme découvrit rapidement que le garde-chasse de Poudlard était absent. La note sur la porte disait qu'il avait une urgence dans la forêt interdite. Albus haussa les épaules et reprit sa route jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'approcha de son Phénix, Fumseck, et lui caressa tendrement l'aile.

«Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui mon ami?», demanda-t-il poliment à son oiseau. La créature rouge orangée trilla furieusement et claqua ses ailes entre elles. Il était paniqué. Dumbledore arrêta de le caresser et le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil.

«Que dis-tu?» Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, serait-ce possible?! Soudain, un gros bruit de carillon résonna dans son bureau, la panique s'installa dans les yeux du directeur.

En quelques secondes, Dumbledore courut à sa cheminée et hurla: «Severus! Dans mon bureau immédiatement!»

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, un Severus Rogue en colère apparut.

«J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour...», commença-t-il. Il n'eût même pas le temps de finir que le directeur lui attrapa les épaules et le secoua frénétiquement.

«Qu'as-tu vue Severus?! Comment était Harry Potter?!», balbutia-t-il le plus rapidement possible, les yeux reflétant son inquiétude immense.

Rogue cacha au mieux sa surprise de voir Dumbledore dans cet état-là et répondit doucement: «Potter va très bien. Je l'ai vu dormir paisiblement dans sa chambre recouverte de jouets.»

Il secoua les épaules pour tenter de retirer les mains du vieux fou. Il n'aimait pas être touché ! Il avait horreur de ça ! De plus, il haïssait qu'on lui crie au visage de la sorte ! Le regard de Dumbledore se perdit dans le néant un instant, la bouche entrouverte.

«Ce n'est pas possible Severus! Vous avez du vous tromper!», renchérit-il en se tournant vers son bureau, dos au Maître des Potions.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

«Et pourquoi cela serait-il impossible, Monsieur le directeur?», dit-il. Bien sûr, sa question dégoulinait de sarcasme. Il dut contrôler ses boucliers d'occlumencie afin de ne pas laisser apparaître sa curiosité et sa surprise au proviseur, cela ne serait pas bon pour lui.

Dumbledore mit un certain temps avant de répondre: «Les protections de sang s'effondrent Severus, le garçon est en train de mourir.» Sa voix sortit dans un léger zézaiement.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent légèrement face à cette révélation. Le garçon? En train de mourir? C'était impossible ! Il avait vu Potter couché paisiblement dans son lit ! Les épaules de Dumbledore tremblèrent sous le choc et Severus pouvait deviner qu'il réfléchissait à un plan d'action.

«Peut-être le garçon a fait une fugue? Qu'il a été renversé par une voiture?», dit-il après un long moment de silence.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Severus, le regard sévère et absolument pas amusé par sa tentative sombre d'humour.

«Je veux que vous retourniez voir le garçon Severus! Peut-être qu'un Mangemort a réussi à enfreindre les protections de sangs…» Ses paroles moururent dans un murmure, ne voulant pas que sa supposition soit vraie.

Severus se pencha en avant et cria d'indignation: «C'est hors de question! J'ai autre chose à faire que de veiller sur Potter!»

Dans un coin éloigné de sa tête, l'homme reconnut que sa façon d'agir était incorrecte et que peut-être - peut-être! - le garçon était-il réellement en danger. C'était aussi le fils de Lily après tout, l'enfant restait précieux.

Dumbledore appuya une main sur son bureau mais ne quitta pas Rogue du regard.

«Nous n'avons pas le choix mon garçon ! C'est la vie d'Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde Sorcier qui est en danger», tenta-il de résonner le Maître des Potions, imperturbable face à cette terrible nouvelle.

En voyant Rogue ouvrir la bouche pour tenter une autre excuse, Albus frappa dupoing sur le bureau.

«Assez ! Il suffit d'aller et de voir ce qui ne va pas ! Fin de la discussion !», hurla-t-il.

Severus cligna rapidement des yeux et referma immédiatement la bouche, impressionner par ce qu'il venait de voir. De toute sa vie en tant qu'étudiant puis adulte, il n'avait jamais entendu parler le directeur avec autant de colère. Même Fumseck avait arrêté de triller face à cette colère des plus rares. Lui qui est habituellement un être joyeux et sage il faisait presque peur ainsi...

Après un combat de regard intense, Rogue finit par hocher lentement la tête puis disparut dans les flammes de la cheminée.

 _Quartiers de Severus Rogue_

Il était tellement en colère après Albus ! Lui donner des ordres comme ça sans aucun respect ! Il avait déjà fait l'effort d'y aller une première fois, il n'avait sûrement pas envie d'y retourner une seconde fois pour y voir un Potter pourri gâté !

Severus grogna et se mit à arpenter son salon devant la cheminée. Le fils Potter, en danger de mort? C'était impossible, vraiment. Il avait vu le garçon de ses propres yeux!

Il s'arrêta un instant et se mit à réfléchir. Les Dursley n'avaient-ils pas eu un fils? Pétunia, la sœur diabolique de Lily, avec un enfant? Serait-il possible qu'il ait vu leur fils à la place de Potter? Quel idiot. Il se frappa mentalement et grogna une nouvelle fois de frustration. Très bien! Il allait immédiatement aller voir Potter.

Il transplana directement au 4 Privet Drive, là où habitaient Pétunia et le garçon Potter. Il était un peu moins de 22 heures et il n'y avait pas de voiture garé sur la place de parking, signe qu'il n'y avait personne. Déjà ça, c'était une mauvaise chose. Si Potter était ici tout seul, les protections de sangsn'étaient plus fonctionnelles. Voilà pourquoi Albus avait été alerté, rien de trop grave pour le moment.

L'homme habillé tout en noir s'approcha du porche et sortit discrètement sa baguette, déverrouillant la porte comme la dernière fois. Il poussa lentement la porte ouverte et entra dans cette horrible maison. Comme la dernière fois, l'horloge murale faisait tic-tac et le robinet de la cuisine laissait tomber quelques gouttes. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus les ronflements incessants à l'étage.

Severus souffla un rapide «Lumos» puis monta les escaliers. Il arriva devant les trois portes et cette fois-ci, il lut les écriteaux dessus. La porte de droite se trouvait être la salle de bain, celle du milieu, la chambre parentale et celle de gauche, la chambre de Dudley. Rogue abaissa doucement sa baguette et se frappa mentalement de s'être fait berner aussi stupidement.

Il vit tout de suite qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de photos de Potter nulle part dans la maison, ce qui était de plus en plus étrange. Rien ne prouvait que le garçon habitait ici. Il cligna des yeux quand il ne trouva aucune autre chambre dans la maison. Où diable était Potter?! Il s'approcha du salon et écouta attentivement.

 _*Mouvement*_

Rogue se tourna rapidement vers la source du bruit, baguette noire pointée dans la direction. Il lança un sort de «Pointe-moi Harry Potter» et suivit la petite lumière jusqu'à la porte duplacard sous l'escalier. Un placard? Vraiment Potter? A vrai dire, il était vraiment confus; que ferait un garçon de 8-9 ans sous l'escalier?

Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le verrou de la petite porte. Pourquoi était-il enfermer là-dedans? Quelle était donc cette histoire? Severus hésita soudainement à ouvrir cette porte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas ici et que ce qu'il était sur le point de voir le hanterait le reste de sa vie. Il retint sa respiration et d'un coup de baguette, il explosa le verrou et ouvrit la porte. La petite pièce était trop sombre pour y voir correctement l'intérieur, alors il souffla un rapide Lumos et se pencha vers l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il y vit, dépassa toute son imagination.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimés, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir!

A bientôt, VP


	3. Harry Potter ?

Nouveau chapitre !

Alors comme indiqué au début de l'histoire, il y aura très certainement l'ajout d'un OC. Je pense d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres.

Donc c'est une histoire Famille/HurtComfort/Romance, léger pairing Severus/OC.

Si vous n'aimez pas cela, prière de ne pas poursuivre l'histoire et de ne pas laisser de commentaires désagréables ^^

 **Je répète :** je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais le fait de lire que des fics en anglais abaisse le niveau d'orthographe, de grammaire ou même de tournures de phrases, donc il me faut un certain temps de réadaptation.

Donc je vous prierais de venir en message privé si vous avez des commentaires sur des fautes graves dans mon récit, je serais heureuse d'y remédier !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Harry Potter ?**

 _Pourquoi l'homme ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ?_

 _Déjà la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici il avait eu droit à une sacrée raclée de la part son oncle …_

 _Alors, pourquoi insistait-il autant ?_

Le petit garçon se roula en position fœtal, attendant dans le plus grand des silences, les pas de l'inconnu se dirigeant vers l'étage du haut. Ses larmes avaient depuis longtemps séchées sur ses joues rouges et sa respiration sifflante ne s'entendait presque plus.

 _Merci à mon oncle pour ça …_

Harry tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement les mouvements de l'homme. Comment savait-il que c'était un homme ? Il l'ignorait, c'était instinctif. Mais d'après le murmure qu'il avait entendu devant la porte de la maison, c'était une voix d'homme, une voix profonde et menaçante. L'inconnu avait chuchoté dans une langue bizarre puis comme par magie, la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte, comme la dernière fois.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil de sa position, les yeux humides rivés vers la petite ouverture dans sa porte. Le lendemain matin il devait se lever très tôt, et il était quasiment sûr qu'il était vers 22 heures du soir. Il gémit intérieurement, sa tante ne sera vraiment pas contente si elle le voit fatigué devant la gazinière …

Les pas souples de l'inconnu se dirigèrent vers le bas de l'escalier, les marches grinçant légèrement sous son poids. Harry vit la forme noire aller vers le salon à travers la petite grille. Inconsciemment, le petit cœur du garçon accéléra et sa poitrine commença à brûler par un manque d'oxygène. Il ferma les yeux et pleura silencieusement une fois de plus, se concentrant pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

 _Quand va-t-il partir ?!_

Il n'en pouvait plus, il dût respirer correctement quelques secondes car il allait tourner de l'œil. Harry prit une profonde inspiration par le nez et déplia tout doucement ses jambes afin de libérer sa poitrine. Il faillit pousser un soupir de contentement mais les pas de l'homme se dirigèrent vers son placard. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et son cœur martela encore plus rapidement, qu'allait-il se passer pour lui ?

La petite grille se couvrit de toute source infime de lumière et le cadenas sur sa porte fut secoué de gauche à droite avant de s'ouvrir. Le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler incontrolablement de peur. Il s'enfonça plus loin dans son placard et couvrit sa tête avec ses mains, ayant trop peur de regarder.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant mais rien ne se passa. Harry savait pertinemment que l'inconnu le regardait, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le reconnaitre. Il continua à prendre des respirations silencieuses et attendit que l'homme qui l'avait découvert parle.

«Mr Potter.» demanda Une voix profonde et soyeuse après quelques secondes de silence intense et maladroit.

Harry s'effraya mais ne répondit pas, il en était incapable. Cette voix était menaçante et il reconnut l'énervement en elle. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Il ne le connaissait pas ! Et si sa tante ou son oncle le voyait … Il allait à nouveau avoir des punitions.

D'autres secondes silencieuses continuèrent à passer après que l'homme ait parlé. Alors Harry se risqua à retirer ses mains de son visage et d'oser regarder l'inconnu assis à genoux devant son placard.

Il remarqua immédiatement que les yeux sombres de l'homme se rétrécirent et sa bouche se plissa dans une grimace colérique. Il était entièrement habillé de noir avec une cape et même des cheveux mi- long tout aussi noir que le reste. Harry déglutit difficilement face au regard profond de l'homme. Même dans la pénombre, il sentait la colère émaner de son grand corps.

Harry arrêta de le regarder de haut en bas et stoppa ses larmes inutiles. Il semblait que la colère de l'homme n'était pas dirigée contre lui, à sa plus grande stupéfaction et joie. Il semblait qu'il le regardait avec plus de dégoût que quoi que ce soit, surement dû à sa cicatrice au front ou à l'état déplorable de son corps … Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout, il était un monstre.

«Mr Potter, je suis le Professeur Rogue de l'école de Poudlard, je dois à tout prix vous ramener avec moi.» parla l'homme à nouveau et doucement.

Contrairement à la première fois, sa voix était un peu plus posée et moins surprise. Sans avertissement, la main droite de l'homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'épaule d'Harry. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent dans l'horreur et il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de son emprise. Il n'aimait pas être touché … Il n'avait pas le droit sauf pour les punitions.

L'homme eut une hésitation mais après un bref instant de réflexion, sa main se posa doucement à l'arrière de sa petite tête. Harry sursauta avec un petit couinement de surprise et ferma les yeux, sa respiration augmentant rapidement.

Les longs doigts tachés de potion s'enroulèrent autour de l'épais scotch puis il tira doucement l'adhésif de la bouche du garçon, essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait à rester impassible face à une telle cruauté gratuite. Le jeune garçon suffoquait presque et les Dursleys ne trouvaient rien d'autre à faire que de lui scotché la bouche !

Harry prit immédiatement une grande bouffée d'air dans ses poumons devenus douloureux par le manque d'oxygène. Sa poitrine se souleva et se rabaissa rapidement, ses yeux verts fixant avec reconnaissance l'homme en face de lui. Seul le bruit de sa respiration sifflante pouvait être entendu dans le placard et aux alentours.

Le regard noir livide de l'homme s'assombrit encore plus quand il entendit la respiration alarmante du garçon, forçant l'enfant à le craindre d'avantage. Harry rampa en arrière jusqu'à toucher le mur de son petit placard à balais, grimaçant quand ses nombreuses blessures grattèrent malencontreusement le mur.

L'homme se pencha un peu plus dans le placard, ne retirant pas son regard désapprobateur.

«Mr Potter, je vais vous laisser le choix. Soit je vous soigne ici et je disparais à jamais, soit vous venez avec moi immédiatement et je vous emmène loin, et pour toujours, de votre famille abusive.»

Pour être honnête, Severus ne souhaitait absolument pas laisser le garçon ici. Vu l'état de l'enfant, cela ne pouvait qu'empirer une fois qu'il serait parti. Alors il continua de le fixer avec insistance et espèra qu'il fera le bon choix.

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ne détachant pas son regard blessé de l'homme en noir. Et s'il lui mentait ? Si à la première occasion, l'homme l'emmenait de nouveau chez sa famille ? Mais d'un autre côté, ailleurs ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici …

Après une longue minute d'attente, Harry hocha la tête et se rapprocha douloureusement de l'entrée de son placard, assis en tailleur. Il n'osa pas lever le regard vers l'homme par peur d'y trouver de la déception face à son choix de venir avec lui. Il faillit crier de surprise quand l'homme le prit soigneusement dans ses bras et sortit rapidement de la maison sombre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder autour de lui qu'il se sentit compresser dans tous les sens puis secouer de droite à gauche violemment avant d'arriver à nouveau sur la terre ferme. Il plissa les yeux et gémit bruyamment, les dents serrées. S'il avait quelque chose dans son estomac, il aurait tout vomi sur l'inconnu …

Une main réconfortante se posa à l'arrière de sa tête et frotta ses cheveux en sueur.

«Nous y sommes presque.» résonna la voix profonde et douce à son oreille parce que c'est une expression.

Les yeux d'Harry s'humidifièrent et avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser, les larmes tombèrent à nouveau. Il se sentait soulagé et aussi aimé … Malgré que cela ne durerait qu'un petit moment, au moins une fois dans sa courte vie.

Il leva des yeux flous et découvrit avec surprise qu'ils étaient devant un immense château. Quelques fenêtres aux derniers étages étaient illuminées, signe de vie à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent d'immenses et lourdes portes puis des escaliers en pierres et des couloirs interminables. Les balancements continuels de la démarche de l'inconnu finirent par endormir le garçon.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore_

«C'est inadmissible Monsieur le directeur ! Inadmissible vous m'entendez ?!» répéta Severus pour la énième fois consécutive.

Il tournait sur lui-même devant le bureau de Dumbledore, sa cape gonflée d'un air menaçant derrière lui. Il était en colère, non, il était livide ! Comment cela se faisait-il que personne n'avait vérifié la santé de l'enfant les années passées ?! Il grogna profondément puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

Albus arrêta de se couvrir les yeux et regarda le professeur en colère.

«C'est pourtant une triste vérité. Je savais que le garçon n'était pas aimé par sa tante, mais de là à se faire maltraiter… » Il se recouvrit les yeux et souffla longuement un souffle faible et tendu. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le réaliser.

La tête de Severus se tourna vers le directeur et en un coup, il frappa ses mains sur le bureau, les dents serrées.

«Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point c'est grave ? Le garçon Potter avait du scotch sur la bouche pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit quand il respire ! Et je ne parle même pas des nombreuses blessures physiques sur la majeure partie de son corps !»

Il balança ses bras en l'air d'un air dédaigneux.

«Il est maigre et très certainement en sous-nutrition ! Il doit avoir plusieurs os brisés et un œil au beurre noir !»

Plus Severus parlait, plus Albus s'enfonçait dans son siège dans la honte la plus totale. Tout cela était de sa faute, et seulement de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas laissé l'enfant chez les Dursleys en premier lieu, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui … Il avait même peur d'aller voir le pauvre enfant car il était sûr et certain qu'il allait s'effondrer.

Albus hoqueta sous l'emprise de larmes de tristesse. Il cacha son visage fatigué dans ses mains ridées et continua d'écouter la colère de Severus Rogue.

Les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes puis Minerva MacGonagall apparut, le visage tout aussi livide que Severus. Elle regarda de droite à gauche puis s'empressa de venir devant le bureau du directeur.

«Combien de fois vous ai-je répété que cela était une mauvaise idée Albus ! Laisser ce pauvre enfant sous l'emprise de ses moldus était la pire idée du monde !» cria-t-elle au visage du directeur.

Dès qu'elle avait reçu son hibou donnant les désastreuses nouvelles, elle avait stoppé ses vacances en France et était revenu immédiatement pour une explication.

Severus arrêta sa diatribe et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, appréciant secrètement le retour de Minerva afin de voir une vraie dispute. Tout le monde sait comment est Minerva quand elle est en colère, plus particulièrement avec Albus Dumbledore.

«Je le sais Minerva, c'est ma plus grande erreur. Mais après que Harry soit guérit, je serais contraint de le renvoyer chez sa famille d'accueil.»

Les yeux de Severus et Minerva s'agrandirent face à cette révélation.

«Quoi ?!» dirent les deux à l'unisson, abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Albus serait mort plus de cent fois. Le vieil homme souffla longuement et se frotta le front, sentant que cela allait être très dur autant pour lui que pour Harry.

«Je n'ai personne d'autre. Seules les protections de sangs réussiront à le sauver de Voldemort.»

Severus et Minerva grimacèrent quand Albus utilisa le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«Le sauver ? Même Voldemort ne ferais pas autant de dégâts que ces gros lards de Moldus !» renchérit Minerva immédiatement.

Severus réprima un petit sourire en coin à la réponse de la femme chat. Il était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Il décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine et regarda à nouveau Albus.

«Minerva a raison Albus, le garçon doit être transporté ailleurs ou il ne sauvera personne.» coula sa voix doucement dans la pièce.

Comment un garçon torturé pourrait sauver le monde magique ? S'il survit jusque-là … Minerva se tourna brutalement vers Severus, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il était également présent ici. Elle le regarda de haut en bas puis fronça subitement les sourcils.

«Et vous Severus ! Vous n'avez même pas été capable de faire la différence entre Monsieur Potter et son cousin ! Vous êtes tout aussi responsable qu'Albus aujourd'hui !»

Si elle le pouvait, elle tirerait les oreilles des deux hommes. Rogue cligna rapidement des yeux, confus de l'éclat soudain de la sorcière à son égard. Il se racla la gorge et lui retourna son regard meurtrier.

«Je ne suis pas celui qui a placé le garçon en enfer !»

Il détestait quand une personne rivalisait verbalement avec lui. Certes il avait confondu Potter, mais ce n'était pas à cause de cela qu'il était plus ou moins battu !

Minerva plissa les yeux puis pointa un doigt en sa direction.

«Trois jours Severus ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il a eu en trois misérables jours ?! Alors vous allez remballer votre stupide égo et prendre vos responsabilités en main ! D'ailleurs vous seriez un excellent choix pour veiller sur Potter.»

Elle souleva un sourcil curieux puis regarda Albus pour approbation. Le directeur observa avec une lueur ludique le couple se disputer, un sourire aux lèvres. La proposition de Minerva n'était après tout, pas tirée par les cheveux. Severus pouvait très bien s'occuper du jeune Harry le temps qu'il trouve quelqu'un de plus qualifié pour lui.

Rogue regarda abasourdis les deux autres.

«Mais vous avez complètement perdus l'esprit ?! Je ne suis pas un tuteur pour le fils Potter ! Je ne le serais jamais, il en est hors de question !»

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, lui, devenir celui qui s'occupe du fils de James Potter ? Impossible ! Voyant que ses paroles étaient vaines, il renchérit encore une fois.

«Je ne peux pas être à la fois un espion puis le protecteur du garçon ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en apercevra tout aussitôt et je serais mort !» hurla-t-il dans la colère, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

Il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de pitié et de tristesse à l'égard du pauvre enfant, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'occuper de lui …

Les yeux de Minerva se remplirent soudainement de déception et de tristesse. Elle abaissa son regard vers Albus dans une prière silencieuse pour qu'il trouve un moyen de placer le garçon dans un autre foyer.

Dumbledore joua avec sa baguette sur son bureau, les yeux bleus perdus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

«Je crains que nous n'avons pas le choix Severus, Harry doit trouver quelqu'un qui puisse le protéger correctement pendant un court moment. Vous êtes toujours dans le château Severus, et le fait d'avoir des souvenirs de sa mère Lily vous rend plus apte à remplir ce rôle que n'importe qui ici présent.»

Il regarda très sérieusement l'homme en noir fumant de colère.

A la mention de Lily, Rogue se calma un tant soit peu. Sa colère mourut tout doucement pour être remplacée par de la tristesse et de la honte. Si Lily savait ce qu'il se passait pour son fils, elle s'en retournerait dans sa tombe. Le pauvre enfant n'en pouvait absolument rien.

Fumseck trilla doucement derrière Severus et déploya ses ailes. Albus observa son ami de longue date et sourit.

«Oui tu as raison.» Ses yeux se remplirent de joie et d'un autre sentiment imperceptible. Minerva fronça les sourcils puis regarda le Phoenix.

«Qu'a-t-il dit Albus ?» Elle pencha la tête puis passa son regard confus sur le vieil homme assis à son bureau qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Dumbledore ricana doucement puis se leva de son fauteuil.

«Je vous le dirait en temps voulu.» lança-t-il aux deux autres.

Il se dirigea vers Severus et plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule, voyant la détresse sur son visage blanc.

«Je sais que cela est difficile à croire Severus, mais je sais que c'est la meilleure solution pour le moment.» Il tapota son épaule puis se dirigea vers MacGonagall.

Severus n'ouvrit plus la bouche pour parler, beaucoup de sentiments se précipitaient sur lui et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne pas paraître déboussolé. Il renforça ses boucliers et se pencha dans un léger salut.

«Albus, Minerva.» Il les regarda, puis sans un autre mot, il prit la fuite en direction des cachots.

Une fois parti, Minerva se tourna vers Albus, le visage inquiet.

«Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? Me suis-je trompée en proposant Severus ?»

Elle l'avait dit sous le coup de la colère, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait vraiment, elle avait de sérieux doutes sur ses capacités.

Albus ricana une nouvelle fois puis se dirigea vers le pot de bonbon au coin de son bureau.

«Nous ne sommes jamais sûr de rien Minerva, la seule chose à faire est d'y croire et d'espérer que tout ce passe comme prévu.» dit-il avec une voix légèrement chantonnante.

Il s'adossa contre son bureau et déplia doucement son bonbon au citron. MacGonagall roula des yeux et leva son regard vers l'oiseau rouge et orange. Après un moment de contemplation, et du bruit désagréable du dépliage de bonbon, Minerva se retourna et disparut par la porte du bureau. Pendant sa course vers l'infirmerie, elle fronça les sourcils et jura qu'elle avait vu l'oiseau sourire …

 _Infirmerie_

 _Elle n'en peut plus ! C'est impossible !_

Mme Pomfresh souffla d'agacement pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Cela allait faire quatre fois qu'elle essayait de faire un test complet sur le garçon Potter, mais à son plus grand désarroi, l'enfant refusait de rester en place et descendait sans arrêt de la couchette médicale ! Il avait à peine dormi plus d'une dizaine de minutes après que le professeur Rogue l'ait laissé ici.

«Monsieur Potter ! Revenez ici immédiatement je vous prie !» le gronda-t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

Le pauvre garçon trembla de tout son corps et regarda avec terreur l'infirmière. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être sur le mobilier ! Encore moins sur un lit douillet comme celui-ci ! Si son oncle le voyait … Il frissonna rien qu'à la pensée horrible.

L'infirmière posa ses mains sur ses hanches et tapa du pied dans l'impatience, faisant claquer sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry ne bouge pas de sa position sous la couchette voisine, les jambes tirées contre sa poitrine d'une manière protectrice et avec cette maudite respiration sifflante !

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et Minerva MacGonagall apparut dans une marche rapide. Mme Pomfresh souffla longuement et bruyamment face à son arrivée.

«Enfin ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider Minerva, le garçon Potter est impossible à garder sur cette couchette ! »

Elle retourna son regard vers le garçon en disant cela. Harry se crispa quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrirent suivit d'une grande femme mince à l'apparence très sévère. Elle portait une robe verte et un grand chapeau sur sa tête. Harry déglutit et couvrit ses oreilles quand il entendit la femme en blanc se plaindre. Des larmes se mirent à tomber de ses yeux et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

Minerva hocha la tête à Mme Pomfresh puis sourit doucement quand elle aperçut le jeune garçon qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps sous le lit. Elle s'approcha doucement puis leva sa robe quand elle s'accroupit devant lui.

«Bonjour Monsieur Potter, vous ne vous souvenez certainement plus de moi, mais moi je vous connais depuis que vous êtes un petit bébé.»

Elle sourit gentiment quand elle vit les yeux verts du garçon la regarder avec curiosité.

Harry retira ses mains de ses oreilles et pencha la tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçut de la femme, la bouche entre ouverte. Il n'avait confiance en personne et encore moins aux femmes, elles lui rappelaient bien trop souvent sa tante Pétunia …

Il ferma la bouche et déglutit difficilement, reprenant des souffles normaux avec sa respiration sifflante. Minerva fronça immédiatement les sourcils à cela et se pencha en arrière pour regarder Mme Pomfresh.

«Que lui arrive-t-il avec sa respiration ?» Elle était très décontenancée.

Poppy poussa un autre soupir exaspéré et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

«Je ne sais pas, le garçon refuse de se laisser manipuler. Cela va faire une bonne heure que j'essaye de lui expliquer que ce ne sera pas douloureux.»

Minerva hocha la tête puis regarda à nouveau le petit garçon craintif.

«Harry, veux-tu bien venir avec moi ? Nous devons faire des tests sur toi mais ça ne sera pas long.»

Elle lui sourit gentiment et avança sa main vers lui pour tenter de le récupérer. La réaction qui s'ensuit effraya les deux femmes présentes. Harry ouvrit la bouche et laissa un cri aigu sortir de sa bouche, les mains couvrant ses oreilles. Il avait peur de la main de la grande femme ! Il ne voulait pas sortir d'ici ! Il avait trop peur ! Cette immense salle ne lui permettait pas de se cacher correctement, de plus, il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait ! Et d'après la lumière émanant des fenêtres, c'était bientôt le matin. Il devait absolument aller faire le petit déjeuner aux Dursleys sinon …

Minerva recula immédiatement sa main et eut un regard blessé face au cri du garçon Potter, elle ne voulait absolument pas le terroriser. Elle ferma la bouche et serra la mâchoire, essayant de ne pas pleurer face à un tel spectacle désastreux. Poppy s'approcha et posa une main rassurante dans son dos.

«Je pense que nous devrions demander à Severus de venir.» Minerva secoua la tête dans la négation, la voix tremblante.

«Il s'en fiche du garçon ! Tout ce qu'il a trouvé de mieux à faire est d'aller s'enfermer dans ses quartiers !»

C'était la première fois que la sorcière craquait comme cela devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, habituellement elle ne se permettait pas de parler de la sorte avec autant de venin et de colère.

Avant même que Mme Pomfresh n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, Severus entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie, sa cape gonflée derrière lui et le visage menaçant comme à son habitude.

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et surtout n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire !

VP


	4. Trouver une solution

Nouveau chapitre les amis !

Alors tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreux et superbes commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant pour une amatrice comme moi ! ^^ Donc merci à tous et j'espère en recevoir encore de votre part !

Ensuite, je voulais vous prévenir que les personnages de seront le plus respectés possible, je ne tiens pas à faire de l'OOC, je n'aime pas ça. XS Après, peut-être que Severus le sera un peu, c'est toujours difficile de le garder dans le droit chemin surtout avec une fic Famille/Romance.

Puis Dumbledore sera un peu … Et bien Dumbledore x) Manipulateur et un peu dans les nuages, ne vous effrayez pas lol

Ah oui ! Je tiens à préciser également qu'aucun personnage ne sera dénigré, sauf par erreur de ma part.

Voilà, tout est dit normalement, si vous avez des questions ou des soucis graves avec mon histoire, des fautes ou autre, venez en privé s'il vous plait, je serais heureuse d'aider et de m'améliorer !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Trouver une solution**

Severus Rogue était en colère, non il était furieux ! Comment Dumbledore osait-il lui attribuer la garde du garçon Potter sans même lui demander son avis ?! Si Minerva n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche, il n'en serait pas là maintenant. _Et Potter serait retourné chez ses parents …_

Severus soupira longuement en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il rouvrit ses yeux puis se dirigea vers son fauteuil devant la cheminée de ses quartiers, pensant aux nombreux changements dans sa vie.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec le fils de son pire ennemi, non non. Personne ne le savait, c'était assez difficile à croire. Il devait bien y avoir une personne sur terre qui avait vu les problèmes de Potter avec sa famille non ?! Et si cette personne l'avait remarqué, alors automatiquement Dumbledore devait être au courant.

Severus frotta ses mains sur son visage fatigué, que dirait Lily si elle voyait cela ? Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Le fait d'y penser lui donnait un mal de crâne pas possible. Il se souvint soudainement du moment où il avait ouvert le placard du garçon et de ce qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur de cette espèce de chambre minuscule. L'enfant pouvait à peine respirer avec ce scotch sur la bouche ! Quelle idée de faire cela à un petit enfant qui avait en plus des problèmes respiratoires !

Et les nombreuses marques sur son petit corps … Les bleus, les ecchymoses, les os brisés … Le regard blessé dans les yeux de Lily, dans les yeux de son fils. Une culpabilité frappa de plein fouet le Maître des Potions qui faillit gémir de douleur.

Après une longue bataille interne avec ses sentiments, Severus retira ses mains de son visage et soupira une fois encore, dos appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il laissa son regard trainer le long des murs de pierres qui constituaient ses quartiers. Dans le coin gauche de la pièce, il y vit une toile d'araignée, peut-être faudrait-il faire le ménage pour l'arrivée du gosse ?

Severus se frappa mentalement et secoua la tête, non mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était chez lui tout de même ! C'était au garçon de s'habituer. D'ailleurs, il devrait mettre en place des règles pour éviter tout ennuie avec le gosse.

Il lança un rapide «tempus» et vit qu'il était près de 5 heures du matin, Potter devait être réveillé à présent. Le garçon s'était endormi pendant le voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie, alors Mme Pomfresh avait surement pu réaliser les soins nécessaires sur l'enfant pendant son sommeil.

Avec un grognement, s'échappant de sa bouche quand ses genoux craquèrent, le Maitre des Potions se redressa et sortit en direction de l'infirmerie.

 _Infirmerie de Poudlard_

Quand Severus franchit les grandes portes, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à y trouver Minerva avec l'infirmière, et surtout avec ce regard meurtrier ! Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elles, il sentit comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux sombres parcoururent rapidement les lits pour n'y voir personne.

«Où est le garçon ?» demanda-t-il lentement avec sa voix grave et lisse.

Minerva tourna, sa tête dans sa direction puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

«shhh ne l'effrayer pas ! Il est sous le lit juste ici.»

Elle leva les sourcils et montra le dessous du lit de la couchette voisine. Severus leva à son tour un sourcil puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, venait-elle simplement de lui parler comme à un petit enfant ? Décidant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se lancer sur le sujet, Rogue s'approcha plus doucement et jeta un œil sous le lit.

Effectivement, le garçon Potter était là, affalé sous le lit, les genoux tirés contre sa poitrine et son visage caché. A sa grande stupeur, il vit également que les blessures de l'enfant étaient toujours présentes.

«Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore guérit Poppy ?» Demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

L'infirmière jeta un regard noir dans la direction de Severus et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

«Parce qu'il ne se laisse pas approcher ! Voilà pourquoi !»

Peut-être qu'elle parla un peu trop fortement car Harry sursauta et se cogna la tête dans les barres métalliques du dessous de lit.

L'enfant gémit doucement et frotta une main tordue sur le dessus de sa tête, les yeux plissés dans la douleur. Il avait reconnu la grosse voix suave, mais il n'avait pas osé le regarder car il lui faisait peur et il avait de grandes mains, comme son oncle Vernon.

Madame Pomfresh jura doucement dans son souffle mais pas assez fort pour que le jeune enfant l'entende. Elle se déplaça vers son armoire à potions et y sortit une fiole bleu ciel, un tirant d'eau pour calmer le stress et une autre contre la douleur. Elle referma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers Severus.

«Au boulot !» Et elle lui tendit les fioles.

Minerva pinça ses lèvres entre elles pour ne pas rire ouvertement devant le visage que faisait Severus. Il avait l'air complètement déboussolé face à la commande dure et brusque de Poppy ! Elle se retint encore plus quand le Maître des Potions essaya sa technique du regard qui tue qui ferait pleurer n'importe quel élève, ce qui échoua lamentablement face à l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Severus arracha les fioles de la main de Poppy et grogna de mécontentement, maudite femme ! Il se dirigea ensuite très lentement vers le lit où se trouvait le garçon. Il se baissa sur un genou et posa les fioles sur le sol blanc de l'infirmerie.

«Mr Potter, je vous prierais de sortir de là sur le champs.» Commanda sa grosse voix d'un air sévère.

Il entendit vaguement Minerva soupirer face à sa technique mais l'ignora et finit par laisser un petit sourire en coin prendre place sur son visage lorsque le garçon bougea de sous sa couchette. Il passa d'abord sa petite tête mais ne regarda toujours pas l'homme devant lui. Quand il ne sentit aucun coup venir vers lui, il tira le reste de son corps de sous la couchette, directement devant Severus, le regard encore baissé à ses pieds.

Harry connaissait très bien le sens derrière la voix, il savait que s'il n'obéissait pas, l'homme le frapperai pour le punir, comme son Oncle Vernon. A la simple pensée de l'homme, il frissonna violemment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme devant lui l'avait enlevé de sa maison et emmené ici, devait-il faire le ménage dans la pièce ? Sa tante lui avait trouvé un travail ? Pleins de questions se précipitèrent dans son jeune esprit.

Severus leva son sourcil quand il entendit la respiration sifflante du garçon. Il l'avait entendu une première fois quand il l'avait trouvé dans le placard et cela présumait quelque chose de mauvais. Il vit également que le garçon évitait tout contact avec les yeux.

«Potter, mes yeux sont ici.» Il trouvait cela vraiment agaçant.

Harry sursauta légèrement mais ne leva pas le regard vers l'homme en noir. Trop de souvenirs douloureux s'ensuivaient généralement s'il le faisait, son Oncle Vernon et sa Tante Pétunia détestaient quand il les regardait ! Ils disaient que quand il le faisait, il transmettait sa maladie et sa monstruosité.

Severus sentit une pointe de colère l'envahir petit à petit, le gosse trouvait le moyen d'être arrogant malgré sa situation ! Tout comme son père après tout, rien de bien surprenant. Avec un mouvement rapide et non réfléchis, Severus prit le menton du garçon entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder, grossière erreur.

Harry poussa un autre cri perçant et se détacha immédiatement de l'emprise de l'homme, les yeux serrés fermés. Il recula violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il toucha le mur derrière lui puis posa ses mains contre ses oreilles en répétant sans cesse.

«je suis désolé Oncle Vernon ! Je serais bon je le promets ! Pitié pas plus de douleur, je ne veux plus être dans le noir !»

Severus regarda abasourdis face à la scène déchirante devant lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu provoquer un retour en arrière chez le garçon et encore moins lui causer de la douleur. Il déglutit fortement et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et longs.

Minerva hoqueta et tenta d'étouffer ses pleurs. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'aller prendre le garçon dans ses bras et de le réconforter puis ensuite aller arracher les yeux d'Albus et de les offrir en cadeau de Noël à Severus ! Bon sang, elle pourrait les étrangler tous les deux !

Avec une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs, Minerva s'approcha du Maitre des Potions et posa une main sur son épaule.

«Il faut y aller doucement Severus ! C'est un garçon maltraité, vous devriez savoir comment cela se passe !»

Bien-sûr, ses mots avaient un rapport avec son enfance désastreuse.

Lorsque le garçon finit enfin par se calmer, Severus attrapa une fiole dans ses mains et s'approcha du garçon dans une nouvelle tentative, les paroles de Minerva le frappant en plein cœur. Il n'aimait pas quand on énonçait son passé atroce, mais quelque part, il se disait que c'était pareil pour le garçon Potter.

«Pott-Harry, j'aimerais que tu bois ceci. Il n'y a rien à craindre c'est un tirant d'eau, cela t'aidera à te détendre.»

 _Et aussi dormir_ , se dit-il intérieurement. Le garçon retira ses mains de sa tête et regarda timidement le Maitre des Potions devant lui ainsi que la potion tendue. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant de l'accepter. Il tournoya la petite fiole entre ses doigts puis demanda doucement.

«Pas de douleur ?»

Severus fronça les sourcils à la demande de l'enfant, que voulait-il dire par là ? Il entendit le bruit de la respiration derrière lui et il savait que les deux femmes essayaient de ne pas laisser exprimer leur colère et leur tristesse. Il pencha la tête un peu en avant.

«Non Mr Potter, cela ne vous fera aucun mal, vous pouvez me croire.» Cela lui fit bizarre de passer du tutoiement au vouvoiement en seulement deux phrases, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit et le garçon non plus apparemment.

Harry hocha doucement la tête puis l'avala doucement, l'air d'apprécier chaque gorgée qui descendait. Il regretta immédiatement quand il sentit que le goût de la potion s'avoisinait à de l'urine de chat. Mais sachant qu'il ne devait pas faire le difficile et accepter les rares nourritures qu'on lui donnait, il ne fit aucun bruit de dégoût, simplement il reposa la fiole sur le sol devant lui. Il tira à nouveau ses genoux contre sa poitrine et garda les yeux baissés au sol.

Severus laissa cette fois-ci un rare mais véritable sourire prendre place sur sa bouche, se sentant quelque part fier que le garçon ait accepté de lui faire confiance. Il effaça immédiatement son sourire pour le remplacer par son air renfrogné lorsqu'il se leva.

«je crois que je dois parler à Albus. Le garçon ne va pas tarder à s'endormir et vous pourrez réaliser tous les sorts nécessaires.» dit-il lentement aux deux femmes abasourdies devant lui.

Il n'attendit aucunes réponses de leur part quand il se précipita vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, cape gonflée derrière lui dans son air habituel menaçant.

 _Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore se demandait quelle serait la sensation de voler comme un oiseau. Il connaissait déjà la sensation de transplaner ou de voler en balais mais jamais il n'avait volé comme son Phoenix ou une des chouettes de Poudlard. Serait-ce plutôt agréable ou plutôt effrayant ? Le fait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa direction grâce à la magie pouvait laisser un peu perplexe.

Il sursauta légèrement hors de ses pensées quand un gros coup à sa porte retentit. Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et regarda vers la porte, se raclant la gorge.

«Entrez.»

Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait, cela n'avait rien de très surprenant après tout.

Même pas une seconde après, le Professeur Rogue fit son apparition complètement fumant de colère.

«Je ne peux pas remplir le rôle de gardien pour le garçon Potter !» Il ne salua même pas son ainé, bien trop prit dans sa colère et son angoisse.

Albus observa avec une lueur d'amusement l'homme faire les cent pas dans son bureau, radotant sans cesse les mêmes excuses pour ne pas avoir la garde provisoire d'Harry. Il posa sa baguette sur son bureau puis s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, suçant sur son bonbon au citron en attendant que son ancien élève ne lui laisse la parole.

«C'est juste impossible Albus ! Potter est un enfant maltraité physiquement et mentalement et il a besoin d'une constante attention ! Je ne peux pas lui fournir tout ça, je n'aurais jamais la patience avec lui et je risque de le blesser encore plus avec ma façon d'agir et de penser ! Trouvez-lui quelqu'un d'autre pour le garder ! Je suis sûr que Minerva serait ravie de le prendre avec elle, même Hagrid serait un candidat idéal pour cette tâche ! Mais s'il vous plait Albus, pas avec moi !»

Severus finit sa diatribe en plaidant le Directeur, le regard perdu dans ses yeux noirs.

Albus avala finalement son bonbon, n'ayant plus le temps de le finir car Severus avait fini de parler et il était en attente d'une réponse. Après quelques minutes de tension, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et croisa ses bras derrière son dos.

«Très bien Severus, je vous retire le garçon. Félicitation, vous avez tenu deux heures.» Sa voix dégoulina de sarcasme.

Rogue serra les poings à ses côtés jusqu'à que ses doigts deviennent blanc. Il détestait quand le Directeur se moquait de lui, il détestait toutes ces personnes qui osaient se moquer de lui ! Il en avait assez souffert dans ses jeunes années.

«Mais encore ? Monsieur le Directeur ?» Il roula ses mots dans sa bouche, sa voix menaçante.

Dumbledore regarda pensivement son étagère de livre en face de lui, une main frottant sa longue barbe argent.

«Mr Potter retournera chez les Dursleys, ma décision est irréversible. Vous connaissez le chemin pour la porte de sortie.»

D'habitude, le vieil homme ne parlait pas comme cela avec ses employés, mais avec Severus, il voulait tester une autre méthode, qui sembla marcher.

Les yeux du Maître des Potions s'agrandirent puis se rétrécirent dangereusement avant qu'il ne siffle :

«Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser dans les mains de ces malfrats ?! N'avez-vous pas vu l'état du garçon ?! »

 _Ah non, effectivement_ , pensa sarcastiquement Severus.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Rogue et l'observa sous ses lunettes d'un air sérieux.

«Je crois que nous ne nous posons pas les bonnes questions Severus. Ce n'est pas moi qui le renvoie chez sa famille d'accueil, mais vous et vous seul. Vous refusez la garde temporaire du garçon, alors il n'a d'autre choix que d'y retourner.»

Il leva ses sourcils gris puis tourna la tête vers sa bibliothèque, attendant la fureur du professeur Rogue.

«Vous … Espèce de vieux fou … Vous manipuler les gens comme vous respirez ! Je ne suis pas votre pion Albus ! Et Potter n'est pas un vulgaire morceau de viande !»

Il frappa ses mains sur le bureau du Directeur, sa respiration sifflante dans la colère. Il détestait quand Albus le manipulait de la sorte ! Surtout quand il n'avait plus d'autre choix !

Voyant que Dumbledore n'allait pas répliquer, Severus dit d'une voix basse et dangereuse :

«Si vous le ramenez là-bas, vous n'aurez plus votre petit sauveur du monde des Sorciers car il sera mort de faim ou d'une infection avant même d'atteindre l'âge de Poudlard !»

Cette fois-ci, Albus se retourna brusquement vers Severus et dit d'une voix un peu plus forte :

«Très bien, que proposez-vous Severus ? Quel serait votre plan d'action ?» Il se rassit sur sa chaise et croisa ses doigts en face de lui, son regard sur le Maître des Potions, un sourcil levé.

Severus déglutit, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce retournement de situation, maudit Albus et ses manipulations insensées !

«Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour lui donner tout l'amour nécessaire. Quand est-il des Weasley ?»

Dumbledore secoua immédiatement la tête dans la négation.

«Ils ont beaucoup trop d'enfants.»

Severus fronça les sourcils.

«Remus Lupin ?» il savait déjà ce qu'allait répondre Albus, alors avant même qu'il ne dise quelque chose, il énonça une autre personne.

«Minerva ?»

De la peur passa rapidement sur le visage du plus âgé.

«Non, elle a d'autre préoccupation.»

Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais Albus avait vraiment peur de la sorcière. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet du placement d'Harry et sa menace de lui faire la peau planait encore au-dessus de lui. Avec Severus au moins, il pourrait rendre visite au garçon sans être sur ses gardes.

Rogue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et claqua son pied sur la pierre.

«Alors Hagrid ou n'importe qui !» Il leva les bras dans la défaite.

Albus sourit doucement et secoua une fois de plus la tête dans la négativité.

«Non mon garçon, surement pas Hagrid.» Le demi géant emmènerait l'enfant faire des excursions dans la forêt interdite tous les jours ! Sans compter les œufs de dragons qui bouillaient dans son chaudron.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et souffla longuement dans la défaite. Il posa ses doigts contre l'axe de son nez et ferma les yeux, une habitude qu'il avait pris quand il devait énormément réfléchir. Apparemment, Albus ne lui laissait pas le choix une fois de plus.

Voyant sa détresse, Dumbledore arrêta de sourire et devint un peu plus sérieux.

«J'ai une proposition à vous faire mon garçon. Vous garderez Harry pendant un certain temps, et si je vois que cela ne fonctionne pas, je le reprendrais et le placerais ailleurs que chez les Dursleys.» Il se positionna devant son bureau et croisa ses bras devant lui, observant la réaction de l'homme.

Severus remarqua immédiatement le changement de ton et surtout son tutoiement, mais au lieu de le réprimander pour cela, il se mit à réfléchir à sa proposition. Où était l'os la dedans ?

«Très bien j'accepte mais à une condition.»

Voyant qu'Albus n'allait pas l'interrompre, il continua dans sa lancer.

«Je veux que dans deux mois précisément, Monsieur Potter trouve sa nouvelle famille d'accueil, quoi qu'il arrive.» Il pointa un doigt en sa direction.

Il avait entendu ce que Albus lui proposait, mais pour lui il n'y avait pas assez de garanti. Il connaissait trop bien l'homme maintenant, il serait encore capable de revenir sur sa parole. Severus savait pertinemment que le garçon ne l'appréciera jamais, et c'était réciproque, alors autant commencer les recherches tout de suite.

Dumbledore se pencha un peu plus en arrière et leva les yeux, sa main caressant une fois de plus sa barbe.

«Très bien, nous faisons comme ça. Dans deux mois, quoi qu'il arrive je reprendrais Harry et le placerais avec une autre personne.»

Il baissa le regard sur Severus et attendit une quelconque hésitation dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Pas de doutes ? Ni de regret ? Etait-il sûr de lui ? Malgré l'entêtement de Severus, Albus savait très bien qu'il regrettera sa décision finale.

Rogue hocha la tête puis cacha ses bras dans sa cape noire.

«Oui.» Il se redressa et attendit qu'Albus le congédie enfin.

Fumseck trilla doucement sur son perchoir et baissa la tête, un air triste sur son visage emplumé. Ses belles plumes des ailes et de la queue pendaient mollement à côtés de lui dans une belle parade de couleur.

Albus hocha à son tour la tête et fit signe à Rogue qu'il pouvait partir. Mais avant même qu'il ne franchît la porte, il cria :

«Une nouvelle chambre a été ajouté à vos quartiers Professeur Rogue !» Il ricana doucement quand il entendit le grognement furieux habituel de l'homme.

 _Infirmerie_

Harry dormait paisiblement sur la couchette, à côté de lui à sa droite, Minerva MacGonagall lui tenait la main avec un regard doux sur son visage sévère. Elle effleura la joue du garçon avec son autre main puis son front et sa cicatrice, une lueur triste dans ses yeux.

«Tu ressembles tellement à ton père Harry, et tu as les yeux de ta mère.» Dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à lui.

Madame Pomfresh agita sa baguette au-dessus du petit corps frêle de l'enfant et murmura plusieurs mots dans une autre langue. Elle répéta plusieurs fois le processus jusqu'à ce qu'un parchemin sortant de nulle part apparaisse à côté de sa tête. Elle le prit et s'empressa de le lire, son visage devenant de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les nombreuses lignes.

Voyant le visage horrifié de l'infirmière, Minerva lâcha Harry et s'approcha de l'autre femme.

«Que ce passe-t-il Poppy ?»

Elle regarda son visage, mais n'ayant aucunes réponses verbales, elle se pencha pour lire le parchemin. A la fin de la lecture, Minerva MacGonagall sanglotait incontrôlablement tandis que Mme Pomfresh se retint de ne pas crier au scandale. Mais comment se faisait-il que l'enfant fût encore vivant ? Maintenant on pouvait dire qu'il portait bien son nom du garçon qui a survécu ! Elle plia le parchemin et serra les lèvres dans la fureur.

Par chance, le Professeur Rogue arriva pour la seconde fois au bon moment, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le chercher avec son patronus. Il n'eut même pas le temps de traverser l'infirmerie que Poppy lui grogna furieusement : « Severus, nous devons parler.»

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, le Maître des Potions avait peur de l'infirmière.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dumbledore est un personnage qui me fait bien rire XD Et Sev ! Sors toi l'épine du pied non de Zeus !

En tout cas n'hésitez surtout pas à y laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ^^ (surtout quand j'apprends que vous aimez mon histoire !)

Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos nombreux commentaires très encourageant !

A bientôt


	5. Garder votre calme

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf mon OC.**

Nouveau chapitre !

J'essaye de mettre à jour le plus souvent possible, mais pardonnez-moi si par moment le temps d'attente est plus long.

Les prochains chapitres seront plus basés sur la relation familiale entre Severus/Harry, car bien-sûr, il faudra un temps d'adaptation pour eux deux :p

Message privé si vous avez des commentaires sur des fautes graves dans mon récit, je serais heureuse d'y remédier !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : n'hésitez pas à aller voir ma page Deviantart ou Instagram, c'est VendettaPrimus (oui oui x)) Il y a des dessins de Severus avec mon OC Emily Shadow :)

{=================================================================================================}

 **Chapitre 5 : garder votre calme**

Harry à peur, non, il est terrifié. Il ne sait pas où il se trouve, de plus, les Dursleys sont sur le point de se réveiller ! S'ils ne trouvent pas le petit déjeuner prêt sur la table, ils vont le punir sévèrement. La dame à l'apparence sévère qui lui tenait compagnie tout-à-l'heure lui a dit qu'elle reviendrait plus tard et qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Inconsciemment et dans sa panique, Harry se mit à pleurer. Ses yeux cherchent désespérément une sortie et son corps tremble de plus en plus. Il avait reconnu l'homme qui la chercher dans son placard, mais maintenant qu'il l'a vue à la lumière, il n'a pas confiance en lui, il lui fait beaucoup trop peur et il a l'air de le détester.

Harry hoqueta doucement face à cette pensée. Il baissa la tête malheureusement et regarda ses doigts tordus, les trouvant très intéressant tout à coup. Le fait de ressentir la haine de l'homme en noir à son égard lui donne un mal de chien dans sa poitrine là où son cœur se trouve. Pourquoi tout le monde semble le détester comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour en arriver là ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta sur sa couchette quand les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent avec un bruit sourd. Il jeta un regard timide vers la source du bruit et faillit faire une crise de panique quand une nouvelle personne apparut.

 _Bureau de Mme Pomfresh_

Poppy referma la porte derrière elle et jeta un sort de silence dans la salle, au cas où que quelqu'un n'entend leur petite conversation. Elle se sent tellement énerver ! Ce qu'elle a lu sur le parchemin en révèle bien des années de souffrances pour le jeune enfant. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et frappa le parchemin plié sur la surface lisse, le visage rouge de colère. Elle attendit que Severus se positionne en face d'elle pour commencer à parler, «la situation est grave Severus.»

Le Maître des Potions croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil élégant à l'infirmière, «quoi qu'il en soit Poppy, énoncer-le. » ses doigts frappèrent dans un rythme nerveux sur son avant-bras. Il appréhende vraiment ce que va lui dire l'infirmière de Poudlard. Le jeune garçon est en danger de mort ? Rien qu'à la penser, Severus ressentit de la crainte et un autre sentiment indéchiffrable.

Poppy se frotta les yeux avec lassitude puis soupira, «je vais être honnête Severus, je suis contre le placement de Mr Potter dans vos soins. Mais voyant que pour le moment nous n'avons pas le choix, je suis contrainte de vous faire part des informations suivantes.» Elle ne connait pas assez bien l'homme pour lui faire confiance dans cette tâche. Elle sait ce qu'il fait ici et pourquoi, mais elle garde toujours des doutes enfuit en elle.

Pour dire la vérité, Severus se sent trahis mais aussi honteux. Le fait que l'infirmière ne lui porte pas confiance ne l'importe guère, c'est la partie sur le gosse qui le rend mal à l'aise. Pense-t-elle vraiment qu'il pourrait faire du mal au gosse ? D'accord il ne le supporte pas car il ressemble à son imbécile de père, mais jamais de sa vie il ne lèvera une main sur un enfant, jamais. Les souvenirs douloureux de son père dans sa jeunesse lui en empêcheront quoi qu'il arrive.

N'ayant pas de réponse verbale, Poppy plissa les yeux en direction de Severus, «j'espère qu'Albus sait ce qu'il fait.»

Severus leva la main pour faire taire la sorcière, «je comprends très bien votre doute à mon sujet Poppy, mais même si je n'aime pas le gosse insupportable, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.»

Poppy hocha pensivement la tête puis la secoua pour remettre ses idées au clair, «très bien. Quoi qu'il se passera, je serais là.» Evidemment, c'est une menace silencieuse que laisse planer la sorcière au-dessus de la tête de Severus. Mais avant même qu'il ne réponde à cela, elle prit le parchemin et s'exclama, «bon, je pense que nous devons parler sérieusement sur certains points. Je ne sais pas ce que ses affreux moldus lui ont fait, mais Mr Potter est passé par tant de choses … Il n'est qu'âgé de 9 ans par Merlin !»

Severus observa avec son visage impassible l'infirmière se jeter dans son fauteuil en se couvrant le visage. Il a dessellé la tristesse et la colère dans sa voix tremblante. Il prit une grande inspiration et souhaite silencieusement qu'il ne va pas sombrer dans la rage en apprenant les mauvaises nouvelles. Peu importe qui est l'enfant, il ne souhaitera jamais de mal à un enfant, encore moins des années d'abus domestiques.

Poppy retira sa main de ses yeux et regarda Severus. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante puis se racla la gorge en récupérant le parchemin sur son bureau. Elle passa un rapide coup d'œil dessus puis le tendit vers Severus.

Le professeur de Potions hésita un instant à le prendre, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant soudainement. Il ravala son inquiétude et plaça son masque habituel avant d'arracher le parchemin des mains tremblantes de la femme.

Il jeta un dernier regard noir à Poppy puis commença à lire, ses doigts crispant le papier dans la fureur au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

 **2 côtes cassées côté droit**

 **Le poignet gauche cassé, la cheville droite tordue**

 **Une fissure au niveau arrière du crâne**

 **Les doigts brisés à plusieurs endroits**

 **Nombreuses contusions sur le corps, des brûlures, des ecchymoses**

 **Dos lacéré et infection cutanée**

 **Estomac endommagé**

 **Problème de vue**

 **Vessie endommagée**

 **Poumon droit perforé, grave problème respiratoire, infection**

 **Système immunitaire corrompu**

Severus ne savait pas quand cette liste infâme allait enfin s'arrêter. A la fin de la lecture, il sentit un court souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres, livide de colère et d'injustice. Il froissa le papier dans ses mains et jeta un regard massacreur vers la femme fatigué silencieuse sur son fauteuil. Il mit sa tête légèrement en arrière et ferma les yeux, prenant de profondes inspirations par le nez. Il doit se calmer, et vite, ou il risque de regretter ce qu'il est sur le point de faire. Pour une fois après plusieurs longues années, Rogue se sentit stupide de ne plus faire partie pleinement des Mangemorts, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait avec les stupides moldus !

Quand il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas exploser, il rouvrit ses yeux et fronça les sourcils à Poppy, levant le papier froissé, «c'est tout ?» dit-il très sarcastiquement avec un petit ricanement non amusé.

Poppy leva un sourcil puis jeta un éblouissement odieux à Severus, «oui ! C'est amplement suffisant non ?!» Elle se leva d'un bond et jeta ses bras en l'air, regardant l'homme comme s'il était le plus stupide sorcier au monde.

Severus roula ses yeux mais ne décida pas de continuer dans sa lancer sarcastique, de toute faon la sorcière ne comprends pas son ton, «comment se fait-il que Mr Potter sois encore en vie ?» il demanda dans une voix vraiment curieuse.

L'infirmière se frotta les yeux avec lassitude, «je ne le sais pas pour être honnête. Le jeune garçon est tellement petit et maigre, de plus avec ses problèmes respiratoires, je n'en ai aucune idée !»

«Je l'ai trouvé dans un placard à balai sous l'escalier.» Bien-sûr, Severus ne voulait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais il pense qu'il serait plus juste de lui dire. Il croisa ses bras derrière son dos et leva le menton, attendant l'éclatement de la sorcière devant lui.

La femme claqua sa tête dans sa direction, «vous avez quoi ?! Oh par Merlin … Mais comment est-ce possible de faire ça à un si jeune enfant plein de vie.» Elle retomba dans son fauteuil avec un léger rebond.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rogue, aimant secrètement voir l'infirmière dans son état dubitatif, «je crains ne pas posséder la réponse à votre question. Ses moldus seront punis, pour l'ensemble de leur crime.» Il ne l'avouera pas, mais le garçon le préoccupe énormément. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un grand pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit le garçon coucher dans le placard, apeuré. Non il n'est pas sans cœur, loin de là, il doit simplement faire attention à ne pas être trop émotif face aux autres. Les nombreuses années difficiles de sa jeunesse lui ont appris une dure leçon de la vie, ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui.

Poppy renifla bruyamment, tentant de faire disparaître ses larmes. Elle déglutit et dit d'une voix étrangler, «oui vous avez raison Severus, ils doivent pourrir en enfer pour ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Harry.» Elle essuya ses yeux puis regarda Severus avec espoir, «s'il vous plait, prenez soin de l'enfant ne le blesser pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà Severus, il n'est qu'un jeune garçon et ne comprends pas ce qu'est l'amour et la compassion, vous devez être attentif.»

Severus se décala maladroitement sur ses jambes, n'aimant pas le regard pousser que lui donne l'infirmière. Si seulement une autre personne pouvait le prendre, il se sentirait mieux pour le gosse, «je le ferais, Poppy. Mais une pensée vient frapper mon esprit. Albus nous a toujours assurer qu'il gardait un œil sur le garçon Potter, alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?» Il demanda dans une voix basse et lisse, un sourcil lever.

Poppy cligna rapidement des yeux et retira sa main de son menton, un regard perplexe au Maître des Potions, «mais évidemment qu'il gardait un œil sur lui, Arabella Figg habite juste à côté de … » Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. Elle n'y avait pas pensée ! Alors Albus savait depuis le début ! Ses joues tournèrent une couleur pourpre et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, la colère émanant de tout son corps.

Severus abaissa la tête dangereusement quand il comprit ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. Donc, Harry Potter était surveiller depuis le début, et pourtant il n'a rien fait ! Il a fallu que le garçon soit en danger de mort pour le faire réagir ! S'il avait su cela avant, il serait allé chercher le gosse plus tôt par Merlin !

Les doigts du Maître des Potions étaient tellement serrés qu'ils tournèrent au blanc. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il hait le plus au monde, c'est les mensonges. Albus Dumbledore lui a menti, de plus, le vieux fou ose mettre Potter sous sa responsabilité alors que tout est de sa faute !

Severus se retourna vers la porte et la claqua ouverte, utilisant presque sa magie interne pour l'ouvrir. Poppy Pomfresh suivit de prêt l'homme en fureur, ne voulant pas l'arrêter dans son élan de colère justifié.

 _Avec Harry, deux minutes avant_

Albus Dumbledore marcha tranquillement dans l'infirmerie vide, les mains derrières son dos. Il scruta les lits jusqu'à trouver une petite silhouette assise sur l'une d'elle. Il laissa un sourire fatigué apparaitre sur son visage puis se dirigea vers le jeune enfant, «bonjour Harry, je suis Albus Dumbledore le Directeur de Poudlard.»

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux quand l'étranger lui adressa la parole, encore un réflexe. Il déglutit timidement puis le regarda du coin de l'œil, un sourire nerveux sur son visage, «bonjour.» il murmura très doucement. Ses épaules se crispèrent de peur quand il se rendit compte que cela était peut-être un test et que l'homme allait le punir pour avoir parlé !

Dumbledore remarqua immédiatement la crainte du garçon, «je ne vais pas te faire de mal Harry.» Dit-il lentement en conjurant une chaise de nulle part. L'adulte s'assit, ses longues robes colorées étendues devant lui, «plus personne ne te feras de mal à présent mon enfant.» Dans sa voix l'on pouvait entendre les regrets et la culpabilité.

Harry n'osa toujours pas bouger de sa position de soumission, toujours le regard baisser à ses mains devant lui. Sa respiration prit de l'ampleur et ses souffles devinrent sifflants. Il a tellement peur de cet homme ! Mais d'un autre côté, il est aussi curieux.

Albus vit à nouveau la peur immense du garçon, et dans un geste très rare, le Directeur enfui son visage dans sa main et sanglota, «je suis tellement désolé Harry, ce n'était pas censé ce passer comme ça.» Il hoqueta péniblement, les reproches fusant dans son esprit.

Harry déglutit à nouveau mais voyant que l'homme ne serait pas lui faire de mal, il leva enfin les yeux et le regarda. Un espoir le prit soudainement, serait-ce le Père Noël ? Après toutes ses années, il est enfin venu pour lui ? Depuis que Harry s'en souvienne, il n'a jamais eu de cadeau, c'était toujours à son cousin que tout revenait. Harry fronça les sourcils quand il entendit les pleurs du vieux monsieur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable de sa peine. Le monstre gâche toujours tout !

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, quoi que vous avez fait, vous êtes pardonnez. Car les bonnes personnes le sont toujours.» la petite voix timide d'Harry retentit dans la salle. Il osa même placer une petite main réconfortante sur le bras du Directeur, chose qu'il ne fait jamais habituellement ! Mais Harry déteste voir les gens tristes, il ne veut pas qu'ils se sentent mal comme lui ou pour lui.

Albus Dumbledore est sidérer. Ses sanglots se stoppèrent immédiatement après avoir entendu la petite voix infantile du jeune Harry. Il est impressionné par la façon de communiquer de l'enfant et encore plus par sa façon de pardonner les erreurs aussi facilement. Cet enfant est tellement pur … Mais même avec son pardon, Albus ne se sent pas apte à le recevoir, du moins, pas encore.

Très doucement, pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant, Albus posa sa grande main ridée sur celle plus petite d'Harry, ignorant son tressaillement au toucher inhabituel, «tu es un bon garçon Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et gentil, ta famille … Les gens qui t'ont élevés sont les monstres, pas toi.» Il tapota gentiment sa petite main.

Harry grimaça fortement en entendant les paroles de l'homme, n'étant pas d'accord avec lui. Il abaissa à nouveau son regard sur ses mains, «non Monsieur, ce n'est pas eux les monstres, c'est moi. C'est moi qui exerce de la monstruosité, pas eux …» De nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les chassa loin avant que l'homme ne les voient.

Albus fronça fortement les sourcils, essayant de garder sa colère au loin, «Harry je -» Il fut coupé par l'ouverte brusque du bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Severus y sorti fumant suivit de l'infirmière qui ne regarde pas mieux. Là, Albus voudrait être ailleurs qu'ici.

Le regard sombre de Severus Rogue tomba immédiatement sur Harry et sur le Directeur. Sa colère n'ayant pas descendu malgré l'enfant apeuré, il s'approcha de Dumbledore et avec un geste agile, il sortit sa baguette noire, «vous ! Vieux fou ! Vous m'avez menti au sujet de Potter !» Il cria fortement en le pointant avec sa baguette, le visage blanc.

Poppy arriva derrière Severus puis se mit à côté d'Harry, jetant un sort pour savoir s'il allait bien. Elle le regarda de haut en bas mais l'enfant, complètement prit par la scène se déroulant devant lui, lui échappa et frappa méchamment le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Les têtes de Severus et Albus claquèrent en direction du jeune enfant qui se précipita devant Dumbledore, les bras écarter comme pour empêcher Severus de passer, «ne lui faites pas de mal !» Sa petite voix tremblante plaida, les yeux remplis de terreur et de larmes.

Poppy s'esclaffa, n'imaginant pas un seul instant Harry capable de courir aussi vite malgré ses blessures. Elle posa une main indignée sur sa poitrine et demanda au garçon à revenir sur la couchette tout de suite.

Harry se pinça les lèvres, la sensation d'être pris au piège. Il sait ce qu'il va lui arriver, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la seule personne en qui il a un peu de confiance se faire frapper ! Il déglutit bruyamment, la respiration sifflante de retour, «s'il vous plait monsieur … » Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, continuant à regarder l'homme en noir dans les yeux.

Severus plongea directement dans les yeux verts du garçon, se sentant comme absorber par eux, les yeux de Lily ... Le regard que le gosse lui donne soulève en lui une envie accablante de le protéger, de l'aider et surtout, de ne plus y voir la douleur. Il n'allait pas faire de mal à Albus, non il n'oserait pas, mais il le mériterait. Rogue abaissa sa baguette vers le sol et se pencha légèrement vers Harry, le regard froid, «donc vous seriez prêt à protéger l'homme qui a fait votre vie un enfer Mr Potter ?» Il regretta immédiatement ses mots, mais c'est trop tard, il les a dits.

Le souffle d'Harry se prit dans sa gorge et il recula immédiatement, très impressionner par l'adulte menaçant devant lui. Il a senti la colère et le venin dans ses mots, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui veut du mal. Mais la phrase que l'homme venait de lui cracher au visage commença à faire sens pour lui.

Les yeux confus et blesser d'Harry regardèrent entre Albus et Severus, «quoi ?...» Il comprend maintenant pourquoi le vieil homme pleurait et s'excusait tout à l'heure, il s'excusait de l'avoir mis chez sa famille d'accueil. Tante Pétunia lui avait dit à plusieurs reprise que des monstres comme lui l'on déposés au porche de la maison, et que depuis ce temps-là, il est détester. Que ses vrais parents ne l'aimaient pas, ils ont préférés boire de l'alcool et mourir dans un accident de voiture.

Ses grands yeux verts reflétèrent la trahison et la douleur. Un petit gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il recula doucement des deux adultes. Harry tenta de regarder le vieil homme pour toutes explications mais il semblait éviter ses yeux, ne voulant rien dire et préférant cacher son visage triste dans sa main.

Harry secoua la tête de déception puis alla se cacher sous une des couchettes de l'infirmerie, pleurant le plus silencieusement possible. Poppy ouvrit la bouche pour l'arrêter mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de le faire. Elle referma la bouche et ferma les yeux, se sentant désolé pour l'enfant. Personne ne mérite tout ça.

Severus observa le garçon Potter du coin de l'œil, son masque impassible se brisant un peu. Un regard coupable passer sur ses traits mais il fut rapidement remplacer par la colère qu'il ressent envers un bon nombre de personnes. Il jeta un dernier regard noir au Directeur malheureux puis il disparut en un tourbillon de cape.

Albus soupira très fortement puis regarda Poppy, «je serais dans mon bureau.» Il se leva difficilement puis avec un dernier regard pleins de remords sous la couchette ou se trouvait le jeune Harry, il partit par la porte.

Poppy observa la fuite du Directeur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour lui. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça ? Elle sourit tristement puis regarda là ou Harry se cache, «si vous avez besoin de moi Mr Potter, pour n'importe quoi, la nourriture, les toilettes ou même si vous êtes dans la douleur, venez me chercher dans mon petit bureau.» A vrai dire elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, elle doit absolument le soigner, mais elle pense qu'il doit avoir un peu de temps seul pour digérer tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Avec un dernier regard douloureux, elle se tourna et entra dans son bureau, espérant que le jeune enfant viendra lui demander n'importe quoi.

Harry, quand à lui, garda son visage enfuit dans ses bras, se cachant du monde extérieur. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on l'a ramené ici ni quand est-ce qu'il reviendra à sa famille, mais il souhaite de tout son âme qu'il n'y retournera jamais. L'homme qui fait peur la secourut, et étrangement même s'il tente de l'ignorer, il se sent en sécurité avec lui, malgré qu'il ait toujours l'air fâché contre lui …

Le regard sombre et coléreux de l'homme aux cheveux noir lui donne encore des frissons, mais ce n'est pas sa tristesse principale, loin de là. Il se sent mal pour le vieil homme, ne voulant pas accepter qu'une personne qui a l'air aussi gentil puisse lui faire quelque chose comme ça … Il n'est pas stupide, il sait très bien que le traitement chez les Dursleys n'est pas normal.

Harry renifla bruyamment et ferma les yeux serrés. Il ne veut plus jamais sortir de sous sa cachette.

A suivre…

{=================================================================================================}

Merci pour tous vos commentaires !

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, le prochain chapitre sera un petit peu plus intéressant du côté Severus/Harry

J'essaye vraiment d'éviter l'hors caractère avec Severus, mais je ne peux pas le faire indifférent face à la souffrance du jeune garçon, il a vécu la même chose étant petit.

A bientôt ! VP


	6. Perte de contrôle

Nouveau chapitre ! Enfin XD

Je suis tellement prise par mes commandes clients en dessins et par mon One Shot Severus/OC Romance/Angoisse que j'ai du mal à trouver le temps de poster lol

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez et que les fautes ne sont pas trop présentes ici.

Message privé si vous avez des commentaires sur des fautes graves dans mon récit, je serais heureuse d'y remédier !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

{=================================================================================================}

 **Chapitre 6 : perte de contrôle**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mme Pomfresh pour retourner voir si le garçon allait bien … Enfin mieux pour être exacte. Elle voulait lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, mais la pitié l'accablait sans cesse, et l'enfant nécessite des soins immédiats.

La femme s'approcha de la couchette où se cachait le jeune garçon puis se racla la gorge, faisant signe de sa présence, «Mr Potter, il faut absolument que je traite vos nombreuses blessures.» elle attendit quelques instants, mais quand aucunes réponses ne vint, elle poursuivit, «si nous le faisons maintenant, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux après je vous le promets.»

La respiration sifflante reprit immédiatement après ses belles paroles. Avec une touche d'hésitation, l'enfant cacher passa sa tête de sous le lit et regarda curieusement l'infirmière, «plus de douleur ?» sa petite voix demanda dans un effort. Il n'aime pas poser des questions et encore moins parler à des inconnus, mais l'idée de ne plus avoir mal partout semble très convaincante.

Un soupire triste sortit de la bouche de Poppy, «oui Mr Potter, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous guérir. Maintenant vient ici.» Elle prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur le lit d'à côté pour que les couvertures se réchauffent. Un autre coup de baguette en direction de son bureau, et des potions multiples ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau avec un chiffon apparurent.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent en voyant cet acte de monstruosité. Sa bouche forma un «O» de surprise mélanger à de la terreur, si son oncle voyait ça … Harry frissonna à la pensée. Avec un effort colossal, le jeune enfant sortit de sous le lit, le visage baisser à ses pieds. Il voulait encore voir l'infirmière faire de la magie, mais les années de punitions lui ont tout de suite détourné l'envie.

Poppy leva un sourcil quand le jeune Potter se positionna devant elle, les mains se tordant nerveusement et le menton à sa poitrine, qu'avait-elle dit pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? Elle se baissa à un genou devant lui et tenta de voir dans ses yeux, «qu'y a-t-il Mr Potter ?» avec une grande douceur, elle posa ses mains sur les bras du garçon.

Harry tressaillit légèrement mais ne leva pas son regard vers elle, «tu fais de la monstruosité, comme moi.»

Poppy faillit ne pas entendre le murmure apeuré du garçon, mais la révélation est plus que choquante. Il parle de la magie ? Mais qu'on fait ses vils moldus au pauvre enfant ? Au lieu de lui répondre, elle secoua la tête avec une grimace sur son visage, ne souhaitant pas traiter verbalement avec l'enfant pour l'instant, il y a d'autre chose plus urgente à traiter.

Elle conduisit lentement Harry sur la couchette médicale et lui demanda de rester sagement assis le temps qu'elle prépare son matériel. Elle doit d'abord s'occuper des os brisés et mal guérit de l'enfant avant de traiter tout autre chose.

Harry croisa une fois de plus ses doigts devant lui, sentant une légère panique venir à lui, sa respiration sifflante n'aidant pas le moindre. Il jeta un regard craintif autour de lui, comme à s'attendre à son Oncle ou sa Tante de venir le tourmenter. Il déglutit puis secoua la tête, c'est ridicule …

Poppy se positionna devant Harry et sachant pertinemment que l'enfant ne prendra pas la potion de sommeil, elle l'attribua directement dans son système d'un coup de baguette. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis l'enfant s'endormi paisiblement, lui permettant de commencer son dur travail.

 _Deux bonnes heures plus tard_

Poppy s'effondra sur le siège à côté du lit, essoufflé et fatigué. Devoir remettre en place chaque os à leurs endroits d'origines puis attribuer des potions nutritives et de régénérations de sangs pour enfin finir par s'occuper de son poumon perforé … Travail minutieux et difficile à réaliser.

La dernière question qui chiffonne l'infirmière est son estomac et sa respiration sifflante. Son estomac avait perdu la plupart de ses muqueuses, comme s'il avait avalé du poison ou quelque chose de similaire, il faudra lui demander quand il se réveil. Peut-être quelque chose dû à sa sous nutrition ? En tout cas, l'enfant devra manger doucement au risque de vomir et d'être malade …

Pour sa respiration, cela est irréversible. Son poumon perforé devait dater de deux ou trois ans, ne laissant aucune possibilité pour le réparer entièrement. Le jeune garçon avait développé une sorte de maladie plus communément appelé l'asthme. De plus, l'enfant a été retrouvé dans un placard poussiéreux, rien qui n'aide la question.

Poppy enterra son visage dans ses mains, prête à s'endormir quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. S'attendant à la visite de Minerva MacGonagall comme une heure auparavant, elle se retrouva avec le Maitre des Potions.

Severus Rogue marcha tranquillement jusqu'au chevet du jeune enfant endormi. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et étudia attentivement le visage du garçon Potter. Il lui fallut plus de trois heures pour calmer sa colère face au Directeur et surtout face aux moldus. Malgré sa haine sans vergogne contre le père d'Harry, il ne peut se résoudre à détester son fils. L'enfant n'a jamais été aimé dans sa courte vie, n'a jamais connu la compassion. Sa vie n'a été que peur et douleur, un peu comme lui.

Severus leva un sourcil, continuant de regarder les traits du clone de James Potter. Si seulement l'enfant avait été choyé en un prince gâté comme il le pensait autrefois, il ne se retrouverait pas ici à le regarder bêtement ne sachant plus quoi pensé à son égard.

Après un moment de contemplation silencieuse, il se tourna vers Poppy qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivé, «comment va-t-il ?» il se retrouva à demander. L'infirmière tenta de cacher son petit sourire derrière sa main puis répondu d'un ton doux, «il vivra, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Toutefois, je suis encore inquiète au sujet de son estomac et de sa respiration, je dois encore trouver la cause.»

Severus suivit du regard l'infirmière se lever de sa chaise et partir vers son bureau. Il voulait pousser un soupir d'agacement mais il ne pouvait pas, il se sent heureux d'entendre la bonne nouvelle mais aussi en colère pour les souffrances du pauvre enfant. Il regarda à nouveau le fils Potter et ressentit un pincement au cœur. S'il n'avait pas donné la prophétie à Voldemort, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Une autre mémoire se glissa dans les pensées de Severus, le jour où il a plaidé Albus Dumbledore de protéger la famille Potter. Il se souvint aussi du choc et de la tristesse lorsqu'il apprit que sa belle Lily avait été tuée … Une boule se forma dans sa gorge aux souvenirs douloureux. Il avait pleuré ce jour-là, et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la fait.

Se raclant nerveusement la gorge, Severus passa sa baguette au-dessus du corps de l'enfant et le souleva calmement dans les airs. Heureusement que Mme Pomfresh lui à donner une potion de sommeil au gosse, sinon il serait en train de hurler de panique.

Il passa rapidement devant le bureau de Poppy, «j'emmène l'enfant à mes quartiers.» un hochement rapide de la tête de l'infirmière le congédia et il partit avec Potter suivant dans les airs derrière lui.

Il descendit le long escalier en colimaçon direction les cachots jusque devant un portrait représentant Salazar Serpentard. Rogue croisa ses bras et siffla rapidement le mot de passe, ignorant le regard perçant du tableau à l'égard du garçon flottant derrière lui.

Severus entra rapidement dans ses quartiers et dans la nouvelle chambre qu'Albus Dumbledore lui a si «gentiment» donnée. Il grogna bas dans sa gorge et fronça les sourcils, ils sont tous fous ici. Il abaissa doucement le garçon Potter sur le dessus du lit et balança les couvertures au-dessus du gosse insupportable. Il attendit quelque instant, les yeux sombres trainant sur la forme immobile du garçon Potter, puis il quitta la pièce sans un regard derrière lui.

 _Plus tard_

Harry chiffonna son petit visage après avoir entendu l'horloge du salon sonner. Il grimaça à la petite douleur qu'il ressentait partout sur lui mais pour la première fois, il ne ressent pas d'immense douleur. Un lent sourire vient se frayer un chemin sur sa bouche, il est tellement heureux. Il roula ses épaules et serra ses doigts mais aucunes horribles douleurs éclata comme à son habitude.

L'enfant soupira longuement de bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisa qu'il était couché sur un lit. Toute la couleur dans son visage disparut immédiatement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il ne reconnait absolument pas la pièce … Où est-il ?

Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer avec les larmes et il fallut qu'il se retienne, sinon il recevra une nouvelle punition de son Oncle. Ses yeux passèrent au peigne fin les recoins de la pièce, essayant en vain de savoir où il se trouvait.

C'est une pièce assez sombre, les murs sont faits de roches et un grand tapis noir orne le sol. Le lit sous lui est d'une texture douce et moelleuse, les couvertures une couleur crème agréable. Un miroir et une armoire avec quatre grands tiroirs sont également dans la pièce. Une fenêtre de taille moyenne du côté opposé du lit donne sur un paysage fantastique.

Harry déglutit péniblement et descendit immédiatement du lit. Il remit les couvertures correctement en place et essaya de tout faire paraître comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Lorsqu'il se sentit satisfait, Harry courut à la porte et l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible.

Il se retrouva face à un grand couloir de pierre menant à un magnifique salon. Le garçon s'avança lentement et furtivement jusqu'à la salle principale, un visage émerveiller. Le salon ressemble un peu à la chambre d'où il venait de sortir, sauf que la décoration change un peu. Deux grands canapés noirs s'séjournent au centre de la pièce, un autre grand tapis mais de couleur vert sous la table basse. Un grand lustre sombre plane au-dessus de la pièce et une immense bibliothèque est contre le mur du fond.

Harry referma immédiatement la bouche, il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il fait ici ! Il est chez qui bon sang ? Où est l'infirmerie avec la gentille Dame ? Les larmes se formèrent une fois de plus dans les yeux verts émeraudes du petit garçon, qu'est-il censé faire maintenant ?

Peut-être qu'elle l'a aussi jeté après tout, il n'est qu'un horrible monstre sans valeur. Harry hoqueta à la pensée et gémit doucement, passant son bras sous son nez humide. Il doit trouver la sortie avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne l'attrape.

Avec un élan de courage inhabituel, Harry arrêta doucement de pleurer et chercha la porte qui le mènerait à la sortie. Dans un certain sens, cela lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir quitter une maison aussi belle, mais il doit revenir auprès de ses parents avant qu'ils n'obtiennent vraiment fou. Il frissonna à la pensée d'une nouvelle raclé de son Oncle.

Ignorant la douleur rampant doucement sur lui, Harry parcourut le salon et vers un autre couloir de l'autre côté. Celui-ci est légèrement plus sombre que le précédent et une porte se trouve à la fin du couloir. Il marcha plus rapidement vers cette porte et mis sa main pour tourner la poignée.

«Je vous déconseille fortement d'ouvrir cette porte Mr Potter.»

Harry hurla de surprise et sauta sur ses pieds. La voix grave et profonde de l'homme derrière lui le prit vraiment par surprise ! Il se retourna avec un tremblement dans ses mouvements et déglutit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme en noir.

Severus soupira longuement en mettant deux doigts contre son nez, cela ne va pas être facile si le gosse commence déjà à visité les lieux sans sa permission, «vous êtes sur le point d'entrer dans ma chambre, Potter.» dit-il lentement après quelques instants de silence.

Harry regarda de haut en bas l'homme devant lui, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Il baissa rapidement les yeux quand l'homme le regarda, «je suis désolé Monsieur.» Que fait-il chez l'homme qui semble le détester ?!

Un autre soupir éclata de la bouche du Maître des Potions, «que recherchiez-vous exactement Mr Potter ?» demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne leva pas les yeux, «la sortie Monsieur.» il sentait l'aura de magie de l'homme en face de lui.

Severus grogna et abaissa dangereusement le ton de sa voix, «mes quartiers ne vous plait pas Mr Potter ? Ils ne sont pas à votre goût ?» dit-il très sarcastiquement avec une touche de colère. Comment ose le gosse d'insulter son lieu de vie !

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il secoua furieusement la tête dans la négation, «n-non ! Ils sont magnifiques … C'est la plus belle maison que j'ai vue de toute ma vie.» il déglutit bruyamment et attendit que l'adulte réponde.

Severus sentit une petite pointe de fierté en voyant à quel point le gosse le craignait, il aime que les gens aient peur de lui. Il ricana doucement sous son souffle puis leva un sourcil noir, «heureux de l'entendre. Maintenant suivez-moi.» il se retourna et marcha rapidement de retour dans son salon.

Harry sursauta au ton qu'employait l'homme, il a très bien entendu la colère et l'agacement. Qu'avait-il dit qu'il ne fallait pas ? Le jeune garçon essuya à nouveau ses yeux humides et suivit l'homme effrayant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce à côté du salon. C'est une petite cuisine bien aménagée avec plusieurs rangements, un lavabo et une gazinière. Une petite table ronde noire est au centre de la pièce avec deux chaises de la même couleur autour. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent en voyant la tonne de nourriture sur la table.

Severus se retourna brutalement vers Harry, un sourcil levé, «avant que nous mangions, j'aimerais établir quelques règles avec vous.» il voulut ricaner au visage du gosse quand il le vit sursauter une fois de plus.

Harry leva timidement les yeux vers lui puis hocha sauvagement la tête, attendant sagement au palier de la porte. Severus roula ses yeux puis indiqua au garçon qu'il pouvait s'assoir à la table en face de lui.

Harry semblait surpris, «v-vraiment ? M-mais normalement je ne suis pas autorisé !» Severus grimaça immédiatement à ses mots et une colère froide l'envahi, maudits Moldus !

«Mr Potter, vous apprendrez vite qu'avec moi, vous ne serez pas puni comme votre Oncle et votre Tante ont faits.» il cracha méchamment les mots comme s'ils portaient la peste avec elle. Il n'arrive pas à supporter l'image du garçon se faire maltraité aux mains de … Ses gens horribles !

Voyant que le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas de sa position, Rogue souffla d'agacement et dit sèchement, «asseyez-vous Potter !»

Le garçon sursauta presque hors de sa peau et il courut pour s'assoir à la chaise que le Maître des Potions lui montrait. Une fois bien installé, Severus ouvrit la plaque de nourriture au milieu de la table.

Harry n'a jamais vue autant de bonne nourriture présentez à lui ! Il cuisinait souvent, mais cette nourriture semblait plus colorée et bien plus appétissante ! Il y avait du chou, des pommes de terres, des tomates farcies, du poulet, des petits pois et bien d'autres choses ! Il se demanda brièvement s'il aurait le droit d'en avoir un peu …

Severus garda un œil aiguisé sur le garçon et parla d'une voix ferme mais douce, «les règles seront simple Mr Potter, en aucun cas, je dis bien aucun cas, vous ne me manquerez de respects, compris ?» voyant l'enfant hocher furieusement la tête avec un petit d'accord sortant de sa bouche, il poursuivit, «vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans mon laboratoire au sous-sol, c'est une zone interdite et dangereuse pour un jeune enfant, est-ce clair ? De plus, vous ne sortirez pas de ses quartiers sans mon accord ou celui d'un autre professeur, si vous enfreignez l'une de ses règles, vous serez puni.» Il lança un éblouissement vers l'enfant.

Harry écouta attentivement les règles de l'homme, ne les trouvant absolument pas contraignante. Mais une question lui brûle les lèvres à présent, pourquoi fait-il tout cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? «M-Monsieur ?» demanda-t-il timidement sans lever les yeux.

Severus souleva un sourcil et regarda le gosse en face de lui, «oui Mr Potter ?»

«Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je veux dire votre maison est génial et vous êtes très gentil ! Mais pourquoi je ne reviens pas en arrière ?» Harry était vraiment surpris que l'homme en noir l'accueillait aussi gentiment chez lui, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire et pourtant, il le fait.

Severus résista à l'envie de grimacer en entendant le mot «gentil» sortir de la bouche de l'enfant, il n'est pas gentil, bien au contraire et il va l'apprendre tôt ou tard, «je suis votre tuteur jusqu'à ce que le Directeur ne vous trouve une bonne famille pour vous élever. Vous ne retournerez plus chez votre famille abusive Mr Potter.»

La réaction de l'enfant n'était pas prévu, pas du tout même. Le garçon leva ses yeux humides de larmes vers lui et le regarda avec espoir à peine contenu, «est-ce … vrai ?» il tripota ses mains sur ses genoux nerveusement.

Severus se racla doucement la gorge et sourit sans humour, «ai-je l'air de mentir ?» répondit-il doucement d'une voix grave en soulevant ses sourcils.

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête et laissa éclater un sourire enfantin, vraiment heureux de ne plus jamais revoir sa Tante et son Oncle ! Mais, malgré qu'il soit détester par eux, ils restent sa famille … Une énorme pointe de douleur le frappa à la pensée.

Le Maître des Potions roula ses yeux à la joie de l'enfant, «une dernière chose Mr Potter et il vaudrait mieux pour vous de bien l'enregistrer dans votre crâne épais.» il attendit d'avoir toute l'attention de l'enfant pour continuer, «vous ne vous mettrez pas en danger volontairement, jamais.»

Harry tressaillit sur sa chaise à la voix grave et menaçante qui ne laissait place à aucun argument. Il leva les yeux dans les sombres de l'homme et esquissa un petit sourire, «je vous le promets Monsieur.»

«Bien.» Répondit Rogue en pinçant les lèvres. Il récupéra l'assiette de l'enfant et hésita un instant avant de le servir, «Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que vous aviez des problèmes avec votre estomac, pouvez-vous me l'expliquer ?» il prit une petite pomme de terre, une tomate, un morceau de poulet et des haricots.

Harry regarda avec envie la bonne nourriture mais répondit poliment sans vraiment pensé à l'impact de ses mots, «ow ça ? C'est la Tante Pétunia qui m'avait forcé à boire son liquide vaisselle après que j'ai cassé une de ses assiettes. Ca date de longtemps vous savez … Rien de bien grave, je le méritais de toute façon.» il abaissa sa petite tête sur ses mains quand il dit la fin de sa phrase, clairement honteux de lui-même.

Heureusement pour l'enfant qu'il ne regardait pas directement dans le visage outré de Severus, il aurait eu une crise cardiaque ! L'homme serrait tellement fort la cuillère qu'elle se tordit facilement sous la pression, «elle vous a fait boire … du liquide vaisselle.» sa voix est tombée basse et mortelle. Son visage à l'apparence cireux et blanc est encore plus blanc de colère … Il n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler les mots. Et pour le gosse ! Cela semble totalement normal !

Severus se racla la gorge et reposa la tomate sur le plat du milieu, elle serait beaucoup trop acide pour le pauvre enfant. Il devra immédiatement le dire à Mme Pomfresh cette … Intéressante mais horrible nouvelle.

Après avoir pris une immense inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs à vif, Severus reprit la parole, «et quand est-t-il de vos côtes ?» Il redoute vraiment la réponse du gosse.

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas, toujours la tête baisser vers ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas dire ses punitions, il a trop peur que l'homme l'utiliserait contre lui, même s'il n'a pas l'air d'être comme ça.

«Je vous ai posé une question, Mr Potter, tâché d'y répondre en me regardant dans les yeux.» Severus commanda rudement au gamin assis devant lui, la colère remontant légèrement.

Avec hésitation, Harry releva les yeux vers son gardien temporaire et se lécha les lèvres nerveusement, «c'était un accident.» il ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans la discussion ! Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Severus s'apprêta à réprimander sévèrement l'enfant mais il remarqua qu'il commençait à avoir une attaque de panique d'après sa respiration sifflante. Alors avec un autre soupir audible, il déposa l'assiette de l'enfant et se leva pour se mettre à genoux à côté de lui, «respirez Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas en difficultés.» Il hésita à poser une main sur l'épaule osseuse de l'enfant.

Harry se calma instantanément et hocha doucement la tête, regardant Severus du coin de l'œil, « je vous remercie Monsieur.»

Rogue fronça les sourcils et donna une tape amicale sur la tête du garçon, «enfant stupide, arrêté de me remercier.» Ce n'était pas méchant, mais plus … Affectif du point de vue de Severus. Peut-être qu'ils arriveront à survivre pendant ses deux longs mois … Ou peut-être pas Merlin !

Il se rassit sur sa chaise et fit signe à l'enfant de manger. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'émerveillement et il sourit, «j-j'ai le droit ?» il attendit que son gardien lui hoche la tête pour ramasser sa fourchette d'une main tremblante et manger.

Severus ne toucha pas à son assiette, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sent tellement en colère et coupable en voyant le pauvre enfant dans cet état d'esprit. Qu'on fait ces moldus ?! On dirait qu'il n'a jamais mangé correctement ! Ce n'est même plus de la colère qu'il ressent maintenant, il se sent livide. Que dirait Lily en voyant son fils dans cet état là …

Apparemment son visage montrait son choque car l'enfant s'arrêta de manger en s'enfonçant dans son siège, n'ayant plus du tout la sensation de faim. Il avala son gros morceau de pomme de terre et déposa ses couverts sur le côté de sa plaque, «je suis désolé.» il savait qu'il devait attendre que l'homme ait mangé en premier ! Maudit !

«Pourquoi vous vous excusez ! Manger bon sang !» Severus commence vraiment à être agacer au plus haut point de ses limites. Il ne cesse de s'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi ! C'est vraiment énervant. Il se pencha un peu en avant vers l'enfant apeuré et siffla entre ses dents, «Potter !»

Le garçon sursauta à son ton et reprit immédiatement sa fourchette pour avaler goulument le reste de son assiette. Il faillit s'étouffer avec ses bouchées mais il s'en fiche, il doit obéir, il ne veut pas être punis.

Là, quelque chose en Severus se brisa, peut-être la colère, peut-être la culpabilité, il ne le sait pas. La prochaine chose qu'il savait, était qu'il avait balancé son assiette pleine dans l'évier et tourner les talons dans sa chambre. Il n'est pas censé perdre le contrôle comme ça, encore moins devant un jeune enfant terroriser par son passé. Jamais dans sa vie depuis la mort de Lily il n'avait perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments, jamais.

Severus se glissa sur une chaise dans sa chambre et tapa du pied nerveusement, essayant en vain de calmer sa colère et son indignation. Oui il est en colère contre lui, oui il est en colère contre Albus et ses moldus idiots ! Oui il est en colère contre Potter …

Il cacha son visage dans sa main, étouffant un gémissement sortant de sa gorge. Comment est-il censé réussir à bien sa mission de protéger l'enfant s'il a déjà échoué face à de simple moldus minable ?! Il devra absolument rendre visite à ses gens et leur donne un bout de son esprit.

Il se souvint soudainement du regard de terreur que l'enfant portait quand, dans sa rage extrême incontrôlée, il avait balancé son assiette. Un léger sanglot frappa de pleins fouets le jeune Maitre des Potions. Il se sent échoué, trahis, humilié … Comment va-t-il réussir à garder cet enfant pendant deux mois sans reperdre le contrôle ? Evidemment que Potter n'en pouvait rien, mais l'abus est bien là, et ça lui fait trop mal de voir les yeux verts de Lily rempli de douleur flagrant à lui, demandant de la tendresse et de l'amour.

Il faut qu'il dissuade Albus, il n'est pas bon pour l'enfant, il va encore plus lui faire du mal moralement. Il n'est pas prêt à voir une autre déception dans les yeux de l'enfant. Son enfance ratée lui empêche d'aimer correctement, de devenir celui qu'il est censé être en présence d'un enfant en bas âge comme Potter, il ne peut simplement pas, il n'y arrivera jamais.

Sa colère venait peut-être de l'apparence de Potter ? Il n'en est plus si sûr, l'enfant ressemble à son père, mais son caractère et la manière qu'il a été élevé ne ressemble en rien à l'arrogant James Potter. Même pour Lily, il ressemble un peu plus à sa mère mais il garde une personnalité bien à lui.

Severus posa sa tête en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, un visage de détresse. Un gémissement d'angoisse s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme quand il se retrouva pour la première fois après l'attaque de la famille Potter dans le bureau d'Albus. Il se sent trop perdu … Il a vraiment besoin de reprendre son esprit et de se calmer, vite.

Un verre de Whisky pur feu apparut sur la petite commode dans la chambre de Rogue après convocation. Il le prit et l'avala d'une seule traite.

Demain, il parlera au gosse.

A suivre …

{=================================================================================================}

Alors ? Commentaires s'il vous plait !

A bientôt, VP


	7. Mise au point

Nouveau chapitre les amis !

Veuillez m'excusez pour l'attente si longue, mais j'étais en vacance et j'ai dû finir ma fiction spécial Sev/OC qui est très importante pour une fic que je vais commencer dans pas longtemps.

Message privé si vous avez des commentaires sur des fautes graves dans mon récit, je serais heureuse d'y remédier !

Bonne lecture

{=================================================================================================}

 **Chapitre 7 : Mise au point**

Harry se tenait là, raide contre sa chaise, le regard perdu sur les morceaux de nourritures froids traînant sur son assiette. Il se sent désorienter mais pas surpris par l'éclatement de la colère de l'homme. Il arrive toujours à énerver les personnes qui s'occupent de lui, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise il est sans arrêts fautif sur tout.

Les jambes d'Harry se balancèrent légèrement d'avant en arrière dans une tentative pour calmer son cœur battant la chamade. Tout était tellement étrange et nouveau pour lui. L'homme lui avait donné de la nourriture et même accepter qu'il s'assit avec lui à la table !

Son petit menton trembla sous la puissance d'un souvenir de sa tante Pétunia et Harry baissa les yeux au sol. Un jour elle lui avait claquée dans le visage en criant qu'il ne méritait pas la gentillesse des "humains" et encore moins la compassion. A l'époque alors âgé d'à peine 5 ans, Harry n'avait pas compris le sens de la phrase, mais maintenant il commence à savoir.

Il leva les yeux à la porte et dans le couloir sombre, là où s'était enfuit l'homme effrayant à la cape noire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le mettre en colère ! Il n'oserait jamais, pas après ce qu'il lui a offert ... Certes il n'a pas encore confiance en lui, mais Harry lui est redevable. Et puis c'est quand même grâce à lui qu'il est maintenant loin des Dursleys.

Sautant de sa chaise, Harry ramassa son assiette et tous les restes de la table puis rempli le lavabo d'eau chaude. Il fronça les sourcils aux restes de l'assiette de l'homme, des bouts de verres traînaient partout autour du bac ! Il y en avait même sur l'éponge et dans les couverts lavés de la veille. C'est toujours impressionnant de voir un acte de violence de la sorte, malgré qu'il soit habitué avec son Oncle.

Harry retroussa ses manches et plongea ses doigts vers les morceaux de verres pour les ramasser. Un par un, il les recueillit, grimaçant quand certains morceaux coupèrent la peau tendre de ses mains jusqu'au sang. Pour lui, ce n'est rien de nouveau après tout, il est toujours censé faire la cuisine, le ménage et la lessive, que de la routine !

Ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement dans la petite cuisine pour une poubelle qu'il trouva dans un coin à côté de la porte. Il jeta tous les morceaux d'assiette ainsi que les restes de nourritures. Harry se demanda brièvement s'il ne fallait pas recueillir le reste de nourriture pour plus tard au cas où l'homme ne voudrait plus le nourrir. Il se pinça nerveusement la lèvre inférieure mais décida contre lui qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. De toute façon il pourra toujours se lever pendant la nuit et les rechercher discrètement si jamais le besoin s'en fait ressentir.

Il reprit l'éponge et gratta avec soin la vaisselle sale tout en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, une certaine crainte rampant dans son estomac. Et si l'homme utiliserait sa colère contre lui ? S'il décidait qu'il avait tort en le prenant de sa famille et qu'il le ramenait ? Harry est quasiment sûr que l'homme est bien mieux qu'eux ... Du moins c'est ce qu'il ose espérer. Il n'a vraiment pas hâte de revoir sa soit disant famille aimante …

Un sifflement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres quand une coupure dans sa main entra en contact avec du savon. Ses doigts sont abîmer mais malheureusement il n'a rien sous la main pour cacher les traces de sangs. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il répand son sang partout sur la pierre ou l'homme pourrait le punir de tout salir. La gorge d'Harry se serra violemment à la pensée.

Il retira ses mains de l'eau bouillante puis passa les coupures sous l'eau froide, attendant quelques instants que le sang arrête de s'écouler des plaies. Une fois fixé et sûr que ça ne fera pas plus de dégâts, Harry attrapa un chiffon qui traînait non loin du lavabo et essuya la vaisselle propre. Ses yeux observèrent la cuisine avec une lueur de dégoût en eux. Elle est vraiment sale et des toiles d'araignées traînent dans quasiment chaque coin !

Le corps d'Harry frissonna involontairement quand il repensa à sa tante. Si elle voyait ça dans sa propre maison, il est presque sûr que son cœur s'arrêterait de dégout ... Et Harry en prendrait à nouveau pour son grade. C'est lui qui doit toujours veiller à la propreté de la maison et avec Dudley qui traîne souvent dans les parages pour lui faire la misère, il était difficile de laisser la maison impeccable. Et malheureusement pour lui, sa tante ou son oncle ne prendraient jamais sa défense car pour eux, Dudley est un ange.

Il attrapa une grosse marmite maintenant sèche dans ses bras et ouvrit le placard sous le lavabo, espérant que c'est bien ici que l'homme range les casseroles. Bingo ! Ce n'est pas si différent de chez sa tante après tout ... Il se baissa et mordit sa lèvre inférieure en voyant que l'état du placard est tout aussi lamentable que le reste. Il y avait même une grosse araignée noire toute velue. Non pas qu'il a peur d'elle, mais il ne supporte pas d'en avoir sur lui. Certaines fois dans son placard pendant la nuit des araignées ressemblant à celle-là lui tomberait sur la tête ...

Harry déglutit bruyamment et déposa la marmite lourde dans le placard. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche quand son visage entra en contact avec la toile invisible de la grosse araignée, beurk !

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites !»

«Ahhhh !» La tête d'Harry frappa violemment le haut du placard quand la voix suave de l'homme résonna profondément dans la cuisine. Il siffla de douleur et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, s'empressant de se relever sur ses pieds et de baisser le regard sur le sol.

«J-je nettoyais la vaisselle Monsieur.» Répondit-il catégoriquement, le corps légèrement tremblant de peur. Sans lever les yeux à l'homme, il pouvait sentir son regard profond et désapprobateur sur lui. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Que va-t-il lui dire ? Il était tellement perturber par sa crainte qu'il ne faillit pas entendre la nouvelle question de l'homme.

«Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Mr Potter?» Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'enfant en face de lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de réapparaître de sitôt, pas après son moment de faiblesse et encore moins après deux verres de Whisky pur feu, mais il devait quand même vérifier sur le gosse Insupportable.

Harry leva curieusement les yeux mais les rabaissa rapidement, «faire quoi, Monsieur ?» Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

«La vaisselle imbécile ! Pourquoi nettoyez-vous ? Il ne me semble pas vous l'avoir demander.» Sa voix baissa d'une octave mortelle. Ses yeux continuèrent à regarder le gosse avec insistance, les mains croisés devant lui. Il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il doit se sentir offensé que le garçon nettoie la cuisine ou s'il doit être une fois de plus en colère. Il leva un sourcil quand l'enfant balbutia nerveusement.

«Je … Je suis désolé ! Je pensais que … C'était mon travail ?» Harry pinça les lèvres et siffla de peur quand le regard noir de l'homme s'assombrit d'avantage. Son corps se recroquevilla en arrière dans l'inconfort et il attendit le coup à venir, mais rien ne vint. Alors il redressa timidement la tête pour voir que l'expression de l'homme était à nouveau normale, limite un air coupable.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir audible et se pinça l'arête du nez, encore une fois. Il sent que cette attitude va de plus en plus se développer avec cet enfant. Il n'a très certainement pas manqué la position défensive qu'à prit le garçon et quelque part cela lui affectait beaucoup, «vous n'avez pas à faire la vaisselle ni toutes autres tâches ménagères dans ces quartiers. Vous n'êtes qu'un jeune enfant à peine capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.»

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux et fronça les sourcils au commentaire cinglant de l'homme mais il ne fit aucun commentaire comme il continua dans la même voix basse, «je ne tolèrerais plus que vous touchiez à mes affaires, compris ? Si vous vous ennuyer, je vous prierais de trouver de l'occupation dans la lecture.» Severus leva un sourcil et sourit faussement.

«Oui Monsieur.» petite voix d'Harry répéta doucement.

«Très bien.» Conclut Severus. Ils restèrent sans parler pendant plusieurs autres minutes puis une main ferme attrapa les épaules osseuses de l'enfant et le conduisit rapidement dans le salon.

Harry manqua de trébucher sur le beau tapis vert sous la table basse quand l'homme le poussa fermement dans le canapé noir devant la cheminée. Il laissa un souffle sortir de sa bouche avec la force de la poussée puis regarda l'homme passer ses longs doigts sur les couvertures des livres dans sa grande bibliothèque. Harry n'en a jamais vue d'aussi grande ! Même à son école il n'en avait pas d'aussi imposante.

Le doigt du Maître des Potions s'arrêta sur la rainure d'un livre bleu clair et il sourit de victoire. Il l'attrapa facilement et le jeta sur les genoux du jeune garçon désemparé, «voilà qui devrait vous tenir occuper Potter.» dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry baissa les yeux et lut le titre à voix haute, «p-potions pour … Les nuls ?» la fin de sa phrase sonna un peu plus aigu et il releva les yeux confus vers l'homme devant lui. Est-il censé lire un livre comme ça ? Pas qu'il s'en plaindrait, il n'a jamais eu le temps de lire avec sa famille de toute façon. Le seul problème est qu'il a énormément de difficultés à lire car sa famille ne voulait jamais qu'il ait des meilleurs notes que Dudley …

Le sourcil droit de Severus se cambra à nouveau et il ricana méchamment au visage de l'enfant, «cela vous pose un problème Potter ? Ne vous aviser pas de quitter ce canapé sans mon autorisation. Vous n'êtes pas le roi ici dans mes quartiers. Je reviendrais dans deux heures.» il abaissa sa voix dans une menace silencieuse puis il disparut dans un tourbillon de cape vers son laboratoire.

Les yeux d'Harry piquèrent violemment avec les larmes chaudes qui promettent de déborder. Il n'a pas manqué le ton froid et venimeux dans la voix de l'homme … Et son regard. Se raclant la gorge pour effacer les larmes, il ouvrit le livre à la première page et commença à lire patiemment sur le canapé confortable, déterminé à faire plaisir à son nouveau gardien.

 _Deux heures plus tard …_

Quand Severus remonta les escaliers, son humeur était à son niveau le plus bas. Son brassage à mal tourné et maintenant il manquait plus de la moitié de ses ingrédients précieux. Un grognement mécontent s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Quand il passa devant son salon, il s'arrêta net dans son élan en voyant la présence du gosse Potter sur son canapé. Pendant quelques instants, il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il fût ici dans ses quartiers. Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et s'approcha de l'enfant apparemment endormi, «Potter.»

Le visage de l'enfant se chiffonna mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, encore endormi. Ses lunettes rondes sont complètement de traviole sur son visage et sa bouche entre ouverte. Severus fronça les sourcils au livre pendant mollement sur ses genoux, à peine à la quatrième page. Est-ce que l'enfant se paye de sa tête ?

«Potter !» Cette fois-ci, la tête de l'enfant se redressa si vite qu'il manquait de peu de se faire un coup du lapin. Ses larges yeux verts regardèrent autour de lui dans la crainte et ils s'écarquillèrent d'avantage quand il prit dans la forme sombre du Maître des Potions. En même pas deux secondes, il se leva du canapé et se tint droit comme un piquet, une nouvelle forme de soumission.

S'il n'était pas un espion doué, le visage de Severus refléterait de la surprise. Il voulait d'abord gronder l'enfant pour ne pas avoir suivi ses instructions à la lettre mais par le regard innocent de celui-ci, il ne put s'y résoudre. Alors il se racla la gorge et reprit un visage impassible, «Mr Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas terminé le livre ?» il donna un rapide coup d'œil au livre maintenant sur le sol. Il faisait à peine une trentaine de page ! Même un jeune enfant pouvait le lire en deux heures !

Harry se décala mal à l'aise sur ses pieds, gardant la tête baisser, «je … Je me suis endormi Monsieur.» murmura-t-il.

«Plus fort je vous prie Mr Potter !» demanda d'un ton bourru l'homme en face de lui. Dieu, qu'il lui faisait peur !

«Je me suis endormi Monsieur ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça je vous le promets … M-mais j'ai essayé ! Et il-il était vraiment intéressant ! Mais je ne comprenais pas le truc avec le sens antihoraire.» L'enfant renchérit plus fort sans lever les yeux.

Les sourcils de Severus montèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux puis il gloussa, «éloquent comme toujours Potter. Bien que je m'attendais à un peu plus de coopération de votre part, je ne suis pas surpris que vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre un livre pour enfant.»

Harry grimaça au ton qu'employait l'homme. Il se tordit encore plus fortement les doigts et pinça les lèvres entres-elles. Pourquoi semble-t-il toujours aussi en colère ? Bon là il l'a peut-être mérité, mais tout le temps ? Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen de le rendre heureux avec lui comme ça il ne retournera jamais chez sa famille !

Severus attendit quelques instants pour voir si le petit enfant allait lui répondre mais rien ne vint. Il ricana une nouvelle fois quand il remarqua les vêtements atroces que portait le garçon, «puis-je savoir où avez-vous trouvé ces choses que vous appelez vêtements ?» sa voix dégoulina de dégout.

Les yeux d'Harry se baissèrent sur son T-shirt gris, «ils appartiennent à mon cousin Dudley Monsieur, c'est la seule chose que je possède.» répondit-il avec honte à peine contenue.

«Je vois.» Marmonna Severus sous son souffle, une nouvelle colère montant en lui à l'égard des Moldus. Même la base de la base n'a pas été respectée apparemment ! Maintenant il est coincé avec le fils de son pire ennemi et il doit en plus lui prendre pour de nouveaux vêtements. Pourquoi la vie est si injuste avec lui ? Certes il a sauvé le fils Potter, oui il avait pitié de lui, oui il le déteste …

«Monsieur ?»

La voix du gosse l'interrompit dans ses pensées et il grogna bas, «oui Mr Potter ?»

Harry mâcha sa lèvre inférieure puis se trémoussa sur ses jambes, les mains en boule, «puis-je aller au toilette s'il vous plait ?» une longue hésitation plana dans ses mots.

Severus grogna une nouvelle fois en passant sa main contre son visage, pourquoi il lui demande ça ? Il faut qu'il garde son calme, «oui Mr Potter, vous pouvez c'est logique.» il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, qu'il aille à point c'est tout.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent et son visage plongea dans un sourire soulagé, «merci Monsieur !» il se précipita à côté de Severus et direction la salle de bain qu'il lui avait indiqué auparavant. L'estomac du Maître des Potions se tordit violemment face à cette scène très suspecte. L'enfant n'avait pas le droit d'aller au toilette chez sa famille ou quoi ? Il secoua la tête pour effacer sa pensée incohérente, certes ils ne feront jamais une chose pareil, encore moins pour le célèbre Harry Potter.

Mais une autre petite voix vint faire acte de présence dans son esprit ressemblant étrangement à la voix de Lily Evans, _peut-être que c'est le cas ? Peut-être que l'enfant à plus souffert que vous ne le pensiez Severus._ Se raclant une nouvelle fois la gorge, il reprit le livre bleu sur le sol et le posa dans l'armoire, pensant toujours aussi profondément.

 _Plus tard_

L'heure du diner sonna dans les quartiers de Severus et un plateau déjà tout fait apparut de nul par sur la petite table de la cuisine poussiéreuse.

«Mr Potter, je vous prie de me rejoindre dès maintenant dans la cuisine.» appela Severus quand il remonta de son laboratoire, de la fumée sortant de sa cape. Une légère odeur de brûler s'installa tranquillement dans le séjour. Il passa devant le salon et s'arrêta net quand il aperçut l'enfant devant la fenêtre de son salon en observant le paysage ci-dessous.

Harry sursauta sur ses pieds quand il entendit la voix de l'homme derrière lui, «oui Monsieur !» puis il se précipita vers la cuisine comme la foudre. Severus fronça les sourcils et suivit tranquillement l'enfant surexcité pour être accueillit par une scène plus que dérangeante.

Harry se précipita sous le lavabo pour y récupérer une grande casserole et la mettre sur le feu déjà vif de sa gazinière. Il se tourna et attrapa avec aisance une des chaises afin d'être au bon niveau pour la cuisson. Ses mains attrapèrent rapidement des ustensiles des placards et les posèrent sur le comptoir, maintenant à la recherche d'ingrédients dans son frigo.

Le visage d'Harry se chiffonna de dégout quand il tomba nez à nez avec d'étranges bocaux contenant différentes choses et créatures peu communes. Il déglutit puis se retourna lentement en tremblant vers l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte, se sentant très nerveux, «o-où sont les ingrédients Monsieur ?» Il referma immédiatement la bouche quand il aperçut le regard de mort que le lui lançait son sauveur.

Severus est clairement abasourdis mais il ne le montre pas. Il ne voulait pas crée un vent de panique sur l'enfant en lui criant qu'il était l'heure du repas et encore moins lui faire le déclic de cuisiner, quelle idée ! Le garçon va bientôt tourner 10 ans et il semble déjà en connaître beaucoup sur la cuisine, mais à son âge ?

Le corps de Rogue se redressa contre la chambranle et il leva un sourcil interrogateur, «Mr Potter, ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas toucher à mes affaires ?»

Le visage du garçon passa de panique à effroi et il posa immédiatement le couteau dangereux de retour sur le comptoir comme s'il était maudit. Ses yeux regardèrent partout autour de lui et s'arrêtèrent sur la plaque de repas déjà fumante sur le centre de la table. Soudain, Harry jeta sa tête en direction de l'homme comme il vint à la réalisation que le repas était déjà fait, «je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas être paresseux !»

Severus entra immédiatement en action quand la respiration de l'enfant devint sifflante avec sa panique. Il attrapa ses épaules et l'assit sur la chaise près du comptoir, « calmez-vous Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas en difficulté.» dit-il tranquillement sans une once de moquerie dans sa voix.

Les yeux d'Harry s'humidifièrent et il leva son regard dans celui de Severus, complètement perdu, «je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas oublier de cuire.» renchérit-il une nouvelle fois.

Rogue cligna des yeux et ne cacha pas sa confusion. Il n'aime pas du tout le ton qu'utilisait l'enfant pour s'excuser et encore moins son regard si paniquer, «je ne vous ai pas demandé de cuire donc détendez-vous et asseyez-vous.» commanda-t-il pas trop durement pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Il ne pouvait pas nier que son regard de chien battu ne l'affectait pas …

Harry suivit du regard l'homme devant lui et fronça les sourcils quand il alla s'assoir, «je dois manger ? Encore une fois Monsieur ?» Deux fois dans la journée ? C'est quand même beaucoup alors qu'il n'a rien fait !

Dans d'autres circonstances, Severus aurait crié pour cette arrogance mais il est clair que l'enfant devant lui est une fois de plus confus, «oui Mr Potter, ici nous mangeons trois repas par jour. Maintenant assis.» Dit-il durement sans réfléchir.

Harry se lécha les lèvres et s'assit avec méfiance en face de l'homme, ramassant avec des mains tremblantes ses couverts. Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui faire confiance ou s'il doit se méfier de lui. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un jeu et qu'à la première occasion il le blesserait ?

Severus attrapa l'assiette d'Harry et le servit généreusement, «manger ce que vous pouvez.» puis la posa en face de l'enfant sans un autre regard. Il se servit lui-même et commença à manger sans vraiment prêter attention au gosse en face de lui.

La gorge d'Harry se serra et il réprima l'envie de courir à l'homme et de le serrer pour le remercier. Au lieu de cela, son ventre grogna méchamment et il mangea tout sur son assiette. La nourriture ici est si délicieuse ! Et c'est tellement rare que son estomac est si bien rempli ! Tellement rare que maintenant qu'il a fini son bon poulet, il n'est pas très sûr de pouvoir garder la nourriture dans son ventre …

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue retira les assiettes vides et les rangea dans le lavabo, ignorant le regard choqué d'Harry à l'utilisation de la magie. Il se leva et fit signe à Harry de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte puis dit doucement, «attendez moi ici Potter.» Il disparut quelques instants puis revint avec une paire de pyjamas transfigurées qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.

«Ceci est votre chambre et il est l'heure pour vous de dormir. Bonne nuit.» Puis sans une autre parole, l'homme referma un peu brusquement la porte, laissant Harry seul une fois de plus. Il semblait avoir hâte de se débarrasser de lui, mais ce n'est pas grave car il peut manger et il n'a pas de corvées !

La chambre n'est pas étrangère pour lui. Il s'était déjà réveillé ici la veille il ne savait pas que c'était sa chambre à coucher. Il avança vers le pyjama noir et l'enfila rapidement, voulant à tout prix se coucher pour oublier la douleur dans son ventre.

Ses pieds se glissèrent sous les douces couvertures et quand sa tête frappa l'oreiller blanc, les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent presque instantanément et il sombra dans un sommeil douloureux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus Rogue se réveilla à un cri à glacer le sang.

A suivre …

{=================================================================================================}

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! ^=^

J'espère de tout cœur que les fautes ne sont pas trop horribles … Je cherche actuellement un beta donc si vous avez des noms, n'hésitez pas à me les citer en privé !

A bientôt, VP


	8. Cauchemar

Nouveau chapitre

L'attente a été un peu moins longue que le chapitre précédent, heureusement !

Je vous remercie pour vos nombreux commentaires qui me font toujours autant rire et qui me rendent heureuse ! ^^

Oui, Severus est un iceberg XD c'est le cas de le dire ! Mais moi je trouve qu'il agit vraiment normalement avec le jeune Harry, et encore je pense que je suis gentille x)

Je suis une fois de plus désolée pour les fautes inévitables dans mon récit … Je ne suis qu'une amatrice ! Message privé si vous avez des commentaires sur des fautes graves, je serais heureuse d'y remédier !

Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !

{=================================================================================================}

 **Chapitre 8 : Cauchemar**

Quand le cri résonna dans les quartiers, Severus sauta de son lit, attrapa sa baguette à la volée et marcha lentement et discrètement dans le couloir sombre vers la chambre de Harry. En restant le plus discret possible, il poussa la porte ouverte et rabaissa sa baguette quand il n'y avait aucun signe d'intrus présent. Il souffla un rapide _lumos_ et chercha du regard le corps du garçon.

«Mr Potter.» Essaya-t-il une première fois dans la chambre sombre quand il ne vit personne coucher dans le lit. La couverture traîne négligemment sur le sol et la lampe de chevet est brisée sur le sol. Severus abaissa sa baguette vers le lit quand il entendit la respiration sifflante de l'enfant. Il se mit à genoux et passa sa tête sous le lit.

Harry regardait dans sa direction avec des yeux larges de peur, les yeux de Lily. Il respirait beaucoup trop rapidement et des larmes silencieuses coulaient régulièrement sur son visage et sur le sol poussiéreux. Severus sentit une torsion douloureuse dans son cœur à l'apparence de l'enfant, «Mr Potter, sortez de sous le lit, nous devons parler.» expliqua-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible malgré un léger ton bourru.

Les mains d'Harry se resserrèrent sur ses jambes dans une position fœtale et il s'éloigna plus loin sous le lit, «n-non … » Une autre pointe douloureuse s'enfonça dans le cœur de pierre du jeune Maître des potions.

Severus laissa sortir un souffle d'irritation et de peine, il à du mal à garder sa position accroupit tout en tenant sa baguette et le sort _Lumos._ Alors il se redressa et d'un coup de son poignet, il remit en place la lampe de chevet en la réparant. Ayant une nouvelle source de lumière que sa baguette, Rogue s'accroupit une fois de plus vers l'enfant, «Mr Potter, Harry, vient tu n'as rien à craindre.»

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent de confusion puis sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson, voulant dire quelque chose. Mais après quelques instants d'hésitations, il sortit de sous le lit, couvert de poussière.

Severus attrapa doucement mais fermement l'enfant et l'assit sur le bord du lit, toujours à genoux devant lui. Il fronça ses propres sourcils pour correspondre à l'enfant qui le regardait intensément avec une bouche légèrement entre ouverte, cette maudite respiration sifflante toujours d'actualité.

«Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?» Demanda Severus en se raclant la gorge. Il leva sa main et passa son pouce sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils quand il sentit la température du garçon, indiquant qu'il développe de la fièvre. D'une commande silencieuse, Severus conjura une potion réductrice de fièvre et la tendit à Harry.

La lèvre inférieure de l'enfant se mit à trembler et il baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ses larmes naissantes, «je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.» il resserra ses doigts sur son bas de pyjama et pinça les lèvres.

Le corps d'Harry se crispa nerveusement quand Severus leva la main, alors il l'abaissa doucement et se pencha plus près, «je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. J'aimerais savoir quelle était la cause de votre réveil quelque peu … Troublé.» sa voix gronda doucement sans une once de réprimande en elle.

Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent timidement et quand il ne vit aucune tentative pour le punir, il s'expliqua, «j-j'ai encore rêvé de la lumière verte Monsieur …»

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent plus intensément à cette nouvelle et son visage montra le choc pendant quelques secondes. L'enfant rêvait de la nuit ou sa mère est morte ? Une vague de sentiments de protections se déferla sur lui et pendant un moment, il voulait prendre le gosse Potter contre lui pour le rassurer. Mais, étant l'horrible Maître des Potions et un ancien Mangemort, Severus se retint avec un ricanement.

«Je ne me sens pas bien …» Continua Harry après quelques secondes de silence. Il pinça encore plus fortement ses lèvres entres-elles comme pour éviter de laisser sa maladie sortir sur l'homme en face de lui.

Severus sortit de sa rêverie en entendant l'enfant parler. Il reprit la potion réductrice de fièvre de tout à l'heure et la tendit à Harry, «buvez cela, il vous aidera.» Il sourit légèrement quand l'enfant la prit et la bu sans même demander ce que c'était. D'un côté, Severus se sentait fier mais de l'autre, c'est déroutant. Il aurait pu être du poison ou quelque chose de plus néfaste mais l'enfant serait quand même boire sans rien demander à ce sujet.

Par quoi est passé cet enfant ? L'aurait-il tellement mal jugé ? L'apparence de son pire ennemi dans ce garçon ne l'aide pas à changer son esprit déjà prémédité. Mais comment continuer à le détester avec un visage aussi adorable et surtout innocent ? Et ses yeux … Les beaux yeux verts qu'il a appris à aimer tendrement.

Inconsciemment, la main de Severus se releva et cette fois-ci, il la posa tendrement sur le dessus de la petite tête noire. Harry tressaillit presque immédiatement au toucher mais ne recula pas, surement par crainte de représailles. Le jeune garçon garda ses yeux bien fermés mais quand il ne sentit aucune douleur, il rouvrit ses yeux et regarda confusément l'homme devant lui.

Severus sourit presque quand l'enfant se détendit sous son toucher. C'est aussi une première pour lui, de toucher quelqu'un sans être forcer ou dégouter. Cela remonte à si loin l'époque où il appréciait faire ça. Lui-même n'a jamais connu toutes formes d'amour et de tendresse étant jeune.

«Monsieur ?»

Severus cligna des yeux et regarda Harry, «oui ?» l'enfant se mordillait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

«Puis-je aller au toilette s'il vous plait ?» Severus grimaça intérieurement à la demande de l'enfant. Il n'aime pas du tout cette question car pour lui, c'est tout à fait logique qu'il peut y aller, «oui bien entendu. Tu n'as pas à poser cette question.» répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Harry sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et courut comme une fusée à la porte de la salle de bain mais c'était trop tard. A peine il posa sa main contre la porte en bois que tout le vomi s'écoula de ses lèvres et sur le sol de pierre.

Un vent de panique s'installa en lui comme ses yeux fixèrent largement la flaque de vomi devant lui, ses pieds refusant même de bouger. Il va tellement avoir des problèmes … Il a osé salir la belle maison de l'homme, il va le punir voir même l'exclure. D'autres larmes brouillèrent sa vision et il posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas émettre des sons à cause de sa respiration sifflante.

Des mains fortes mais douces se posèrent sur ses épaules et il sursauta quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de l'homme sombre. Harry s'éloigna de lui, «je suis désolé ! Je vais nettoyer !» plaida-t-il désespérément, le corps tremblant de terreur. Le monstre à une fois de plus tout gâcher.

Severus leva une main en direction de l'enfant puis sortit sa propre baguette et nettoya le gâchis sur le sol, «la magie Mr Potter. Vous n'en pouvez rien si vous êtes malade.» il tenta de rassurer le pauvre gosse traumatisé par ses anciens gardiens. Il ne peut pas nier qu'il se sent de plus en plus attaché au jeune enfant, et il le connait que depuis deux jours !

Harry rabaissa à nouveau son regard au sol tout en hochant la tête, pas vraiment convaincu par l'homme effrayant. Le regard de Severus devint plus sombre et une légère colère s'installa en lui mais pas contre Harry. Il s'approcha à nouveau de l'enfant mais s'arrêta quand il s'éloigna de trois pas en arrière, «je ne suis pas en colère Potter, je veux juste vous aider à vous faire sentir mieux.» Il voulait vraiment souffler de frustration, il n'est pas bon à s'occuper de jeunes enfants maltraités !

Ne voyant aucune objection, Severus prit à nouveau les épaules d'Harry et le recoucha dans son lit. D'un autre coup de baguette, il invoqua deux autres potions, «celles-ci vous aidera pour les vomissements et les mauvais rêves. Buvez.»

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête puis les buts toutes les deux, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage de l'homme. Severus sourit légèrement et hocha la tête approbatrice au garçon tout en reprenant ses fioles vides dans une main, «n'hésitez pas à venir frapper à ma porte si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.» Il se redressa et se tourna pour partir.

«Vous êtes vraiment gentil Monsieur, je vous aime beaucoup.» La petite voix à moitié endormie d'Harry résonna dans les oreilles de Severus. Certes, de dire qu'il l'aimait paraissait exagéré mais pour un enfant qui n'a jamais connu l'amour, c'était les bons mots.

Severus s'arrêta net dans ses pas face à ses paroles. Encore une fois son cœur se serra douloureusement à ses mots. L'enfant doit nager en plein délire, lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? C'est du n'importe quoi, surtout à lui, l'horrible Severus Rogue que tout le monde déteste au plus haut point. Curieusement, il n'arrive pas à avaler l'espèce de boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Tout cela est vraiment ridicule, aucun enfant ne peut arriver à l'aimer et encore moins le fils de James Potter !

Avec une mine renfrognée et un léger grognement de mécontentement, Severus quitta la chambre. Les mots du garçon tourne en boucle dans son esprit et à chaque fois qu'il voit à nouveau le visage désespéré de l'enfant, il ne peut se retenir de ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps, mais le sentiment reste encore faible. C'est quelque chose qui est mort en lui avec la mort de Lily Evans ce soir-là d'Halloween.

Severus s'assit dans son canapé en face de la cheminée, un verre de Whisky pure feu en main. Son genou montait et descendait à un rythme nerveux. Il ne connait pas ce foutu gosse et réciproquement, alors comment peut-il lui dire cela ? La vie de l'enfant avec ses parents commence vraiment à intéresser le Maître des Potions. A-t-il même été privé d'amour dans sa famille ? Jusque ou est allé l'abus ? Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait coupable et en colère. Il doit veiller à mieux traiter son invité le temps qu'il trouve une bonne maison pour lui.

S'il y a bien un enfant qui mérite l'attention et l'amour, c'est bel et bien Harry Potter.

 _Lendemain matin_

Une chose que Severus Rogue aime par-dessus tout c'est le matin et sa tranquillité. Il aime se lever tôt et prendre un bon café noir d'encre avec le Daily Prophet pour seul compagnie. Une chose qu'il va devoir apprendre à modifier depuis que le jeune Harry est à sa charge.

Severus se racla la gorge et reposa sa tasse de café sur la soucoupe, relevant le haut du journal pour lire les grands titres. Rien de vraiment nouveau n'apparaît mis à part les nouvelles décisions du Ministère de la Magie.

Des petits bruits de pas incertain aux portes du salon indiquèrent à Severus que sa jeune charge est réveillée. Il jeta son journal dans le coin de la table et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, «venez ici je vous prie.»

Le garçon hésita quelques instants puis il s'approcha rapidement de l'endroit où se trouvait Severus. Il n'a pas manqué le ton qu'utilisait son tuteur pour l'appeler et c'est avec une petite appréhension qu'Harry s'assit sur la chaise devant l'homme en noir.

En un claquement de doigt, deux assiettes de petit déjeuner apparurent en face de chacun, à la plus grande surprise du jeune Harry. Severus se retint de ne pas rouler des yeux au garçon devant lui et à ses grimaces devant des actes de magie, il va falloir qu'il en parle personnellement avec lui car son petit doigt lui dit que ses chers parents ne lui ont rien dit …

Il ramassa sa fourchette et indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'Harry pouvait lui aussi manger. Après quelques moments d'hésitations, l'enfant prit à son tour sa fourchette et piocha dans son petit déjeuner avec un immense sourire satisfait.

Un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité et un pincement de cœur se défoula sur Severus. Il déteste voir ça sur le visage d'un si jeune enfant … Ça lui donne presque envie de vomir de dégout et d'aller mortifier les satanés moldus.

Les habits de l'enfant n'ont pas changés depuis hier, il a toujours les mêmes bouts de tissus trop gros qui pendouilles à ses bras et ses hanches. Severus fit une note mentale d'aller faire un peu de shopping avec l'enfant.

Les deux mangèrent en silence pendant un certain temps puis une fois finit, Severus claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois et les assiettes disparurent dans les airs.

«J'aimerais que l'on parles de votre rêve d'hier soir. Pouvez-vous me l'expliquer ?» demanda prudemment Severus en gardant un œil sur les réactions physiques de l'enfant. Depuis hier soir, il s'est juré de ne plus être si froid avec sa charge. Peut-être parce qu'il lui fait trop penser à lui-même ? Non pas qu'il admettrait qu'il a eu tort sur toute la ligne bien-sûr.

Les mains du garçon se tordirent nerveusement sur ses genoux et il mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, «Je … ne m'en souviens plus Monsieur.» cela était bien évidemment un mensonge qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son tuteur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour ne pas paraître en colère, Severus répondit calmement, «Mr Potter, vous apprendrez vite qu'avec moi, la patience est mince. Je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on me mente de la sorte. Alors une dernière fois, que s'est-il passé hier soir ?» il se frappa mentalement quand le garçon tressaillit face à ses paroles un peu rude.

Harry leva timidement les yeux vers ceux de Severus, «j'ai rêvé d'une lumière verte Monsieur, et le cri d'une femme. Je fais ce rêve presque toutes les nuits.» murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme l'a très bien entendu.

Un pincement ressurgit une nouvelle fois dans le cœur de Severus et il retint lentement son souffle. «Je vois. Savez-vous que vous êtes un sorcier Mr. Potter ?» la question est maintenant inévitable et il est presque près à parier que les moldus n'ont rien dit à ce sujet.

Les lèvres de Harry se pincèrent entre-elles fortement dans la peur et l'appréhension. Est-ce un piège tendu par l'homme ? Sa tante et son oncle l'on fait à plusieurs reprises, lui demander si la magie existait et s'il savait ce qu'il était, puis la punition tomberait suivant sa réponse.

Il se décala mal à l'aise dans son siège en se raclant la gorge, «non Monsieur.»

Severus fronça plus profondément les sourcils mais se ravisa quand l'enfant se recroquevilla sur son siège, s'attendant certainement à un coup de sa part, «vous n'êtes pas en difficulté, je vous ai posé une question il est normal d'y répondre en toute sincérité.» il décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine et se redressa légèrement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Harry hocha timidement la tête avec un petit sourire triste. Il a bien vue que l'homme en face de lui exerçait de la monstruosité comme la gentille Dame à l'infirmerie. Une petite touche de peur passa à travers lui. Et s'il l'utilisait pour le punir ? Cette monstruosité ?

«Vous êtes un sorcier , tout comme moi.» continua Severus après un moment de silence.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit immédiatement à ses mots et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, des larmes éclatèrent de ses yeux, «non, ce n'est pas vrai …»

Le sourcil droit de Severus se leva à ses mots, «vous me traitez de menteur ? Ai-je l'air de vous mentir ?» il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la tournoya au-dessus de la table qui prit immédiatement l'apparence d'un corbeau avant de revenir à sa forme originelle.

Un cri de terreur sortit de la bouche d'Harry comme il glissa immédiatement de sa chaise et en arrière, «je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça !» cria-t-il avec de nouvelles larmes d'effrois. Sa respiration devint plus profonde et un sifflement écœurant retentit dans la pièce.

Severus roula des yeux avec un soupir puis se mit à genoux devant l'enfant en panique, «regardez-moi Mr Potter, calmez-vous il ne vous arrivera rien ici. C'est moi qui a fait cela, pas vous.» il convoqua immédiatement une potion de ses laboratoires, la déboucha et la tendit au garçon.

Harry prit de profondes inspirations sifflantes pour tenter de se calmer. Il accepta volontiers la potion de l'homme, les larmes lui brouillant la vision. Il grimaça au goût répugnant mais finit par l'avaler entièrement. Il ne voulait pas faire l'homme plus en colère qu'il ne semble déjà l'être !

Severus récupéra la potion et la fit disparaître avec sa baguette. Cette respiration commence vraiment à l'inquiéter au plus haut point. Si un jour l'enfant fait une crise de panique sans un adulte responsable, il pourrait bien s'étouffer dans sa propre respiration laborieuse.

Tout d'un coup, Rogue sentit un corps chaud dans sa poitrine et sa première réaction aurait été de le rejeter. Mais quand il baissa les yeux, c'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Un sourire en coin sans humour attrapa les lèvres de Severus accompagnées par un froncement de sourcils. Pourquoi le gosse l'étreignait maintenant ? Ne sait-il pas qui il est ?

«Mr Potter-»

«Je vous remercie Monsieur ! Vous m'avez enlevée la douleur.» se dépêcha d'expliquer Harry avant de se repousser de la poitrine de son tuteur et de baisser le regard terrifié au sol. Venait-il simplement de l'étreindre contre son gré ? Oh lala il va être tellement en colère contre lui maintenant.

Le visage de Severus passa de surprise à un regard un peu contrôlé et sobre, «en effet. Je vous demanderais de venir à moi dès que vous ressentez quelconques douleurs, vous me comprenez ?» il posa ses mains sur les épaules osseuses du garçon et donna une petite pression pour faire valoir son point.

Harry hocha la tête timidement avec un petit sourire, «d'accord Monsieur.»

Ce simple sourire vrai pinça une fois de plus le cœur de pierre de Severus. Il déglutit puis se releva sur ses jambes, croisant une fois de plus ses bras sur sa poitrine, «vous pouvez m'attendre sur le canapé, nous avons des choses à faire aujourd'hui.» le garçon hocha une fois de plus la tête et marcha en direction du salon.

Severus observa fixement le dos de l'enfant, en plein dans ses pensées. Il s'avère que le jeune Potter n'a en rien comme son ennemi de toujours, James Potter. Il est vraiment différent et lui ressemble quand il était plus jeune, à la merci de son père violent. La seule différence, c'est qu'Harry n'a aucun parent et était abusé par trois personnes.

Severus ferma un instant les yeux en posant deux doigts de chaque coter de son nez. Cela semble comme s'il se souciait de cet enfant, comme s'il venait à l'apprécier alors qu'il ne sait rien de lui ! C'est vrai ça, il ne sait rien de ce garçon et pourtant il se permet de le juger …

Une honte se déferla sur le jeune Maître des Potions. Il doit absolument revoir ses jugements même si cela ne lui plait pas. Après tout, il n'a jamais et ne sera jamais un homme patient qui admet ses erreurs. Que dirait Lily si elle voyait comment il se comporte en présence de son fils ?

Severus grimaça comme il enjamba les dernières étapes vers le salon. Le garçon se tenait raide comme un piquet sur le rebord de son canapé deux places noirs, les mains soigneusement croisées sur ses genoux. Il est tellement petit que ses jambes ne touchent même pas le sol.

Il s'assit rapidement sur le fauteuil en face d'Harry et croisa les jambes, «je ne vais pas revenir sur le sujet de la magie pour l'instant car vous semblez quelque peu troubler, par cette nouvelle.» il regarda longuement l'enfant puis continua dans la même voix suave, «néanmoins, je souhaiterais vous montrez et vous expliquez notre monde quand le moment opportun viendra.» il tiqua ses doigts contre l'accoudoir.

Harry ne bougea pas de sa place, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Il n'aime vraiment pas le mot magie … C'est un mot qui lui fait très peur, encore plus quand un adulte monstre comme lui l'utilise.

Severus baissa légèrement la tête en avant, faisant son regard plus meurtrier et sombre, «ce que vous ont dit vos prétendus parents est complètement faux, sachez cela à l'avenir Mr. Potter. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne vous frapperais pas pour mauvaise conduite et je ne vous enfermerais jamais dans un espace restreint.» il se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'enfant sur lui, «si jamais vous désobéissez ou si vous manquez de respect aux adultes, vous rédigerez des lignes ou vous serez mis au coin.»

Le visage d'Harry clignota dans la surprise et il releva ses yeux verts vers ceux de son tuteur, «promis ?» un espoir insoutenable brillait dans ses yeux ternes et tristes.

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer au regard que le garçon lui lançais, «oui Mr. Potter, je suis un homme de parole.» il hocha lentement la tête dans l'affirmation. Ses longues jambes se décroisèrent et il se redressa contre son siège, «je vous emmènerais chez Mme Malkin cet après-midi pour vous acheter de nouveaux habits. Je vous rappelle juste que nous sommes dans un monde magique, ne criez pas ouvertement à chaque sorcier ou sorcière que nous risquons de croiser.»

Harry hocha pensivement la tête, «oui Monsieur je comprends. Je suis désolé d'avoir peur de la magie.» il rabaissa immédiatement les yeux quand Severus fronça profondément les sourcils.

Une petite colère s'installa tranquillement dans le Maître des Potions mais il utilisa ses boucliers d'Occlumens pour ne pas paraître énerver face à l'enfant, «je vous assure, Mr. Potter, que si vous utilisez la magie à bon escient, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir.»

Les yeux verts d'Harry regardèrent à nouveau vers lui dans la confusion mélanger à de l'incertitude, «d'accord Monsieur.»

L'enfant devant lui n'est toujours pas convaincu par ses mots. Mais qui peut lui en vouloir ? Il faut qu'il en apprenne plus de ses sois disant parents pour savoir comment traiter avec lui sans faire plus de dégâts. Donc non seulement ils l'ont abusés physiquement mais en plus moralement au point de lui faire douter de la magie ?

Severus se leva tranquillement puis convoqua le même livre bleu de potion qu'hier, «voici un peu de lecture pour vous. Je dois préparer une potion assez complexe se matin donc je vous demanderais de ne pas me déranger, est-ce clair ?» un rapide hochement de tête de l'enfant le poussa à continuer, «je reviendrais dans environ deux heures.» il posa le livre sur les genoux du garçon puis disparu en un tourbillon de cape vers son laboratoire.

Il va falloir qu'il rende visite à l'infirmière et à Albus et aussi au magasin de jouet au chemin de traverse …

A suivre …

{=================================================================================================}

Vos commentaires sont plus que les bienvenus ! ^=^

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

VP


	9. Accident

Voilà ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre

Je suis vraiment agréablement surprise par les nombreux commentaires positifs sur cette histoire et j'espère de tout cœur que ça continuera comme ça malgré mes fautes … (pourquoi je ne suis pas un dictionnaire XO)

Et merci également pour les 100 followers ! C'est vraiment génial !

Message privé si vous avez des commentaires sur des fautes graves, je serais heureuse d'y remédier ! (Je ne suis qu'une simple et innocente amatrice TwT sniiiiif !)

 **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à la magnifique et incroyable JKRowling ! Je ne fais que jouer dans son univers fantastique.

Bonne lecture !

{=================================================================================================}

 **Chapitre 9 : Accident**

Livre de potions pour les nuls. Voilà ce qu'Harry essaye tant bien que mal de lire depuis plus d'une bonne demi-heure. Il n'a pas vraiment été habitué à lire avec ses anciens parents. A chaque fois qu'il ramenait de bonnes notes en lecture, sa tante ou son oncle feraient tout pour le ridiculiser et le traiter d'imbécile sans cervelle.

Harry soupira fortement de frustration alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer un mot particulièrement difficile. Tout le livre parlait de choses comme le sens antihoraires, des noms bizarres de créatures étranges et des mots sans aucun sens. Malgré qu'il essaye de se concentrer dessus, Harry ressentit vite l'ennuie. Après tout, il n'a que 9 ans …

Le livre claqua doucement fermer et Harry bailla en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Tout est étrangement calme dans la maison, à part le tic-tac incessant de la grande horloge dans le coin du salon.

 _Le grand homme effrayant doit surement être encore en train de travailler …_ pensa Harry. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait de retour dans deux heures et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait que passer environ une heure dans la lecture …

Un vent de panique s'installa dans Harry. Que dirait l'homme s'il le voyait assis là à ne rien faire ? Ou plutôt, que ferait-il pour lui ? Harry cacha ses mains entre ses jambes pour les faire arrêter de trembler. Non, l'homme lui avait juré qu'il ne le frapperait pas … Mais pourrais-t-il le faire ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en rouvrant immédiatement le livre sur ses genoux et reprit la longue et ennuyeuse lecture. Non, il n'a pas le droit de jouer à l'ingrats après ce que son sauveur à fait pour lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se replongea dans sa lecture comme un grand garçon. Il aimerait tellement faire un peu de ménage ou la cuisine, au moins il gagnerait sa place ici avec l'homme comme son tuteur et protecteur.

D'ailleurs pourquoi ne le laisse-t-il pas faire les tâches ménagères ? Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! Sa tante l'a éduqué et à fait en sorte qu'il sache tout faire. L'homme en noir devrait être heureux, surtout vue comme sa maison est sale et poussiéreuse …

Prenant une toute nouvelle décision, Harry referma une fois de plus le livre et le posa soigneusement sur la table basse. Il doit faire quelque chose pour cette jolie maison. Même si l'homme lui a formellement interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit, il va quand même un petit peu nettoyer. Après qu'il verra ce don il est capable, l'homme le garderait peut-être ?

Il marcha rapidement vers la cuisine avant que son courage ne soit écrasé par le poids de la crainte. Il ouvrit les placards les plus bas et y passa sa tête à l'intérieur, grimaçant fortement quand il y vit pleins d'araignées poilues. Où sont les produits ménagers ?!

Ne trouvant rien qui puisse l'aider, Harry courut vers la salle de bain et ouvrit le petit placard sous le beau et grand lavabo argent. Rien non plus. L'homme n'a décidemment pas beaucoup de soin pour la propreté.

Un immense soupire de frustration sortit de la bouche d'Harry. Ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans la cuisine, alors peut-être dans la chambre de l'homme ? Non non non, vaut mieux éviter d'y aller. Son tuteur lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer … Pourtant c'est là où ses pieds se dirigeaient maintenant.

Nerveusement, il tourna la poignée de la vieille porte et la glissa ouverte. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière dans la salle, juste suffisamment pour voir la forme des meubles présents. De grands et lourds rideaux noirs couvraient la fenêtre où une étrange lumière verdâtre s'infiltrait.

Piqué par la curiosité farouche, le jeune Harry rampa dans la pièce et tira les rideaux ouverts. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondie. C'est juste une fenêtre qui donne sur une espèce de lumière bleu/vert ?

Un cri titanesque sortit d'Harry quand un grand tentacule cogna contre la vitre suivit par un immense corps rougeâtre. Les fesses du garçon frappèrent le sol dur et ses lunettes volèrent sur le sol. Dans sa panique, Harry passa ses mains sur le sol dans une tentative pour retrouver les montures froides de ses petites lunettes aux verres ronds.

Il a bien vue ?! Un énorme calamar derrière la fenêtre ?! Soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il reprit ses lunettes et les posèrent sur son nez. La créature venait de disparaître et maintenant Harry pouvait clairement voir un fond marin.

A la fois émerveiller et tendu, il retourna à sa recherche initial, les produits ménagers. Il ouvrit les tiroirs et la grande armoire acajou mais à part des vêtements et de vieilles photos, rien non plus.

«Mais où ils sont ?» râla Harry en rebondissant sur ses talons. Perdant tout intérêt pour la chambre, il repartit dans le salon en veillant bien à ce que les rideaux soient comme avant et pareil pour les tiroirs.

L'arrière d'Harry frappa le siège confortable du canapé avec un petit soupir désespérer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre un chiffon de la cuisine pour au moins enlever la poussière ? Oui, cela pourrait fonctionner. Il se releva et alla immédiatement chercher un chiffon propre du tiroir, un élan de joie nouvellement retrouvé.

Ahhh maintenant il se sent beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il déteste paresser. Oui, pour lui lire un livre fait également partie de la paresse, du moins c'est ce qu'a enseigné sa tante Pétunia. Elle a toujours veillée à ce qu'il ne soit pas sans tâche et encore moins assis sur son beau canapé. Monstre comme lui n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser les affaires des gens normaux, comme lui dirait son Oncle Vernon.

Les yeux d'Harry jetèrent un coup d'œil autour de lui. Par quoi va-t-il commencer ? Son regard s'arrêta sur une étrange armoire à doubles portes contre le mur à côté de la grande bibliothèque du fond. Il se dirigea vers elle puis tourna la petite clé dans la serrure, un regard ébahi quand il prit connaissance du contenu.

Pleins de jolies fioles de toutes les couleurs dans un ordre bien précis débordaient de quatre étagèrent parfaitement égales. Chacune des fioles portaient des étiquettes avec une jolie écriture bien soignée et presque féminine.

Le regard impressionné d'Harry se transforma immédiatement en un froncement de sourcil. La plupart des potions, surtout celles du bas, étaient couvertes de poussières et de toiles d'araignée. Il a même cru y voir passer un cloporte derrière une des fioles …

Reprenant une inspiration, Harry prit délicatement la première fiole et l'agita énergiquement dans son chiffon doux. Est-ce que l'homme en noir est une espèce de médecin ? Peut-être un pharmacien ? Harry n'a jamais vue l'un ou l'autre car ses parents ne le prendraient jamais pour une visite, même s'il était gravement malade. Mais quelques parts dans ses mémoires, Harry se rappelait de l'infirmerie de son école primaire. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a connaissance des médecins et des pharmaciens.

 _En tout cas, on dirait que l'homme est une personne bien qui guérit les gens_ , pensa Harry alors qu'il attrapa une fiole bleue. Il a un vague souvenir d'avoir bu l'une de ces fioles alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il se souvient également de la gentille Dame dans l'infirmerie. Oui, il a certainement connaissance de cette étrange fiole bleue.

Finissant le premier plateau en partant du bas, Harry attrapa la première potion de l'étage du dessus, une fiole rougeoyante. Son chiffon blanc est maintenant d'une couleur grise avec toute la saleté du petit placard. Si sa tante voyait ça … Il prendrait une sévère punition.

Harry arrêta immédiatement de frotter énergiquement la fiole quand celle-ci dégagea une étrange chaleur. Il retira le chiffon et l'approcha de ses lunettes. La couleur rouge devenait de plus en plus clair jusqu'à devenir une teinte d'orange cramoisie. Son regard surpris changea au fur et à mesure que la chaleur devenait plus importante.

«Aie !» Gémit-il en reposant la fiole dans l'armoire. Aucune chance qu'il n'y retouche ! Son pouce et son index présentent maintenant des petites cloques à cause de la chaleur excessive. Harry recula doucement de l'armoire quand la fameuse fiole siffla, le capuchon en résine fondant le long du verre et sur la tablette.

Mais qu'a-t-il fait ! Un regard de terreur s'installa tranquillement sur le visage de l'enfant alors qu'il assistait impuissant à la réaction chimique. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, la fiole bascula et frappa le sol.

Un immense boum assourdissant puis le trou noir.

«Mr Potter.»

Le visage d'Harry se chiffonna de douleur quand il entendit son nom de famille prononcé par la voix douce de l'infirmière. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et laissa couler un long gémissement d'agonie. Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr et son dos n'est pas mieux, il a l'impression d'avoir été écrasé sous le poids de son cousin Dudley, encore une fois.

«Essayer de cligner des yeux, cela pourrais vous aider à vous concentrer sur votre vue.»

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et au fur et à mesure qu'il le faisait, le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie devenait plus clair. Il fronça des sourcils et passa ses doigts sur ses yeux, ne sentant pas l'armature froide habituelle de ses lunettes.

Comme un signe pour elle, Poppy s'approcha à côté d'Harry et lui tendit ses lunettes, «les voici Mr Potter.» elle sourit lorsque le garçon les posa sur le pont de son nez et la regarda avec surprise évidente.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse poser des questions, l'infirmière le devança, «une potion des magasins du Professeur Rogue à exploser juste devant vous. Vous avez fait une très mauvaise chute vous savez.» elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et souleva les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

La gorge d'Harry se serra violemment quand les souvenirs se précipitèrent dans son esprit. C'est donc ce qu'il s'est passé, il a cassé l'une des fioles de l'homme … Mais depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Qu'a dit l'homme en noir à son égard ?

«Où est le Monsieur ?» la voix cassée d'Harry demanda avec une touche d'inquiétude et d'appréhension.

Poppy grimaça en entendant sa voix grinçante et convoqua un verre d'eau fraîche, «eh bien il nettoie ses quartiers. Mais croyez-moi Mr Potter, vaut mieux pas qu'il soit ici maintenant.» elle donna le verre au garçon et attendit qu'il finisse de boire pour le faire disparaître une fois de plus dans les airs.

Un vent de panique s'installa sur Harry en entendant les nouvelles. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Une grimace passa à nouveau sur son visage quand il sentit sa tête le marteler une fois de plus violemment. Des larmes commencèrent à venir dans ses yeux. Des larmes de douleur de peur ou de tristesse, il n'en était pas sûr. Par contre ce qu'il sait maintenant, c'est que l'homme va le renvoyer …

Un petit sourire triste joua sur les lèvres de l'infirmière, «je vais vous donner un petit remède contre le mal de tête qui vous fera dormir encore une heure ou deux.»

Harry suivit du regard la gentille Dame partir dans son bureau puis revenir avec une petite fiole de couleur bleue. Elle lui tendit et attendit patiemment qu'il l'aval. A peine les premières gorgées coulèrent dans son estomac qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux et plus serein.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'alourdir et avant qu'il ne sache, il tomba dans un monde sans rêve.

 _Avec Severus …_

Le Maître des Potions jura doucement sous son souffle alors qu'il frottait une tâche importante de sa potion tue-loup sur le sol. La plupart de son armoire avait été soufflée avec l'explosion de sa potion orangine contre les dévastations des Borogroves. Cette potion est extrêmement fragile et il ne faut surtout PAS la secouer.

Un autre juron sortit de la bouche de Severus alors qu'il se redressa sur ses genoux.

Il travaillait tranquillement dans son laboratoire quand le bruit d'une explosion dans ses quartiers retentit. Prit par la panique, il courut vers la source du bruit et s'arrêta net quand il prit conscience de la forme inconsciente du garçon Potter sur le sol, sa tête entourée d'une mare de sang.

Une pierre était tombée dans son estomac à cet instant. D'abord son esprit s'était focalisé sur l'enfant et ce qui a bien pu produire un tel gâchis. Puis ensuite la colère et l'agacement se sont déferlés sans pitié dans son cœur. Alors qu'il vérifiait les signes vitaux du garçon, Severus pu constater que le gosse avait joué avec ses potions …

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se retourna en direction de l'infirmerie, il doit voir comment va Potter. Bien-sûr, la culpabilité restait le premier sentiment dans le Maître des Potions. Il avait laissé seul le gosse pendant bien trop longtemps. Et deuxièmement, son armoire n'était pas fermée à clefs … Quelque chose qu'il devra y remédier le plus rapidement possible pour éviter un nouvel accident.

Severus secoua durement la tête, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. L'enfant n'est pas en sécurité avec lui, Albus doit lui trouver un nouveau logement le plus vite possible. Même si cette pensée donna un pincement farouche à son cœur, il sait que c'est mieux pour eux deux. Severus n'est pas un homme pour s'occuper d'enfants, il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais.

Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie, son expression impassible de retour en place. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées vers la couchette d'Harry et regarda le corps inerte du garçon. Un nouvelle vague de culpabilité descendit sur Severus alors qu'il observait le visage pâle de l'enfant.

Sa petite poitrine montait et descendait tranquillement, sa bouche entre ouverte et ses sourcils légèrement froncer dans son sommeil.

Toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie auparavant mourut immédiatement alors qu'il continuait de regarder Potter. Il convoqua une chaise et s'assit dessus, croisant ses jambes en passant une main sur son visage. Du coin de l'œil il vit Poppy retourner à son bureau.

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas laissé seul … Que dirait Lily à propos de ça ? Elle serait très certainement en pétard.

Mais pourquoi ce foutu gosse à toucher à son armoire ? Ne lui avait-il pas défendu de toucher à ses affaires ?! Une nouvelle colère s'installa doucement en lui alors qu'il continuait à regarder le visage du garçon. C'est entièrement de la faute du gosse, il n'avait qu'à obéir.

Malgré ces pensées, la culpabilité est toujours bien présente. Severus referma ses yeux et poussa un soupir énerver et faible. L'image de l'enfant baignant dans son propre sang tourne encore dans sa tête. Quand il l'avait vue, un sentiment indescriptible s'était emparé de lui. Il avait eu tellement peur pour le gosse …

Grognant d'agacement et un visage renfrogné, Severus croisa ses longs bras sur sa poitrine, ses doigts frappant dans un rythme son avant-bras.

Il fallut plus d'une heure avant que le garçon n'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, «je vois que vous êtes à nouveau parmi nous Potter.» dit d'une voix lente le chef Serpentard.

Le corps d'Harry, encore douloureux de l'accident tantôt, se crispa à la voix soyeuse qui résonna à côté de lui. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il essayait de ne pas montrer ses nouvelles larmes de peur et d'angoisse, «je suis désolé Monsieur…» il marmonna rapidement dans sa barbe. Il sait très bien ce qui va arriver et même si les excuses ne sont d'aucunes utilités, il essayera toujours de les présenter.

Le sourcil de Severus se leva et il décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine, «vous pouvez l'être Mr Potter. Vous avez anéanti la plupart de mes potions ce matin.» Un regard coupable traversa immédiatement le visage de l'enfant alors il poursuivit, «vous m'avez fait une sacré peur.» Aussi vite que ses paroles sont sortis que Severus les regrettèrent. Il n'aime pas le gosse et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir cette information.

Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent curieusement vers ceux de l'homme, une étrange lueur en eux. Bientôt, les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir tombèrent de leur propres grés et roulèrent sur les joues pâles de l'enfant, «je suis vraiment désolé … Je voulais juste nettoyer votre armoire et vous rendre heureux avec moi.»

Les sourcils de Severus montèrent presque dans ses cheveux dans la consternation. A-t-il bien entendu ? L'enfant voulait qu'il soit fier de lui ? Se raclant doucement la gorge, il continua dans une voix un peu plus maitriser et douce, «comme je l'ai déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide-ménagère chez moi Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un petit enfant de 9 ans et bien trop curieux pour son jeune âge.»

Harry grimaça à la douce réprimande mais hocha la tête dans l'accord. L'homme avait raison, il n'avait pas à désobéir … Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry se décida et se leva lentement de la couchette, dos face à l'homme, «je suis prêt pour ma punition Monsieur.» dit-il en se penchant vers la couchette, exposant son dos osseux.

Les yeux de Severus clignèrent immédiatement dans l'horreur et il se releva d'un bond, «bon sang Potter ! Je ne vais pas vous frapper !» voyant que l'enfant n'allait pas montrer un signe qu'il l'a entendu, Severus attrapa les épaules du garçon et le tourna vers lui, «je vous ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas vous frapper, vous enfant stupide ! Je ne sais pas à quels jeux maladifs vos parents jouaient, mais je peux vous promette que cela n'arrivera plus. Pas tant que je suis là.» Il serra doucement les épaules du garçon, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le menton d'Harry trembla sous la pression des émotions et malgré qu'il voulait baisser le regard, il s'en retrouvât incapable. Même si le visage et l'expression de l'homme en face de lui est sombre et peu accueillante, il sait au fond de lui qu'il ne ment pas, «oui Monsieur.»

Severus donna une dernière pression sur les épaules de l'enfant puis le porta et le recoucha sur le lit, «je veux que vous arrêtez d'avoir peur de moi. Certes, votre petite erreur de ce matin mériterais une punition,» les yeux d'Harry clignotèrent dans l'horreur absolu aux mots, alors il continua, «mais je suis aussi fautif que vous l'êtes.»

La tête d'Harry claqua dans sa direction et il fronça les sourcils, «vous n'avez pas à vous excusez Monsieur, c'est moi qui a fait quelque chose de mal.»

Quelque chose dans le ton de l'enfant dérangea Severus. Il disait cela avec tellement de croyance que ça fait mal à l'entendre, «non Mr Potter, je suis tout aussi responsable que vous l'êtes. Croyez-moi, vous n'entendrez pas souvent des excuses de moi.» il pinça les lèvres dans un sourire moqueur et releva un sourcil.

Harry sourit légèrement aux tentatives d'excuses de l'homme. Ce n'est pas grave, il les accepte quand même. C'est bien la première fois qu'un adulte lui donne des excuses ! Il positionna ses mains en boules sur ses genoux et rabaissa le regard sur les couvertures. Le stress d'auparavant à être punis ou renvoyer s''envolait peu à peu.

«Cependant, je ne tolèrerais plus que vous me désobéissez de la sorte. La prochaine fois que vous le faites, Mr Potter, je ne serais pas aussi clément.» Gronda Severus d'une voix grave.

Le cœur d'Harry accéléra une fois de plus et il s'empressa d'hocher furieusement la tête, «oui Monsieur.»

«Bien.» répondit Severus en déplaçant son regard vers la fenêtre. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais maintenant qu'il voit le garçon assis là tranquillement, il se sent beaucoup mieux. Malgré l'image constante d'un James Potter miniature, il commence à voir au-dessus de ça et découvrir le petit garçon maltraiter derrière.

L'enfant aurait aussi subis des coups de ceinture ? Rien que d'y penser, l'estomac de Severus se tordit douloureusement. Si tel est le cas, il devra impérativement en parler au Directeur. La vie du garçon lui rappel de plus en plus de sa propre vie.

Un gout amer se déversa dans la bouche du Maître des Potions alors qu'il sombrait dans ses pensées. Des rappels de son enfance violente mélangée à un garçon aux yeux verts en recherche d'attention et d'amour …

«Je crains devoir déplacer notre petite escapade au chemin de Traverse à plus tard. En attendant, je vais aller vous trouver des vêtements décents.» déclara Severus après plusieurs longs moments de silence.

Sans même laisser le temps au garçon de répondre, il disparut derrière les portes de l'infirmerie, ses capes noires gonflées d'un air menaçant.

A suivre …

{=================================================================================================}

Commentaires s'il vous plait ! XD

J'aime énormément votre avis !

A bientôt


	10. L'heure du bain

Me revoilà pour vous jouer des tours ! Non je plaisante, seulement un nouveau chapitre ^^

Un chapitre assez mignon et drôle de mon point de vue, avec un moment que j'adore énormément XD

Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient sauf mon imaginaire.

Merci à ma bêta pour la correction !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : L'heure du bain**

Severus marmonna rapidement le mot de passe menant au bureau du Directeur puis franchit les grandes marches en colimaçon. Il essayait en vain de canaliser sa colère et son dégoût envers les affreux Moldus. Le fils Potter, le fils de Lily avait été abusé par sa sœur et son lourdaud de mari ... pourquoi Albus n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet ou même réagit ?

Grognant de colère, le Maitre des Potions frappa trois fois sur la porte et attendit que le Directeur n'ouvre pour commencer sa diatribe.

«Vous me devez plusieurs explications Albus. L'enfant a été abusé sévèrement par sa famille et vous le saviez !» Hurla-t-il en faisant les cents pas devant le bureau en bois massif. Il le savait déjà depuis le début qu'Albus était au courant, depuis qu'il avait vu l'état grave du jeune garçon. Mais plus les journées passaient en compagnie de l'enfant, plus il découvrait d'autres choses inacceptables.

Albus arrêta immédiatement de sourire et reposa le bonbon tendu à Severus, de toute façon il refusait à chaque fois. Il croisa ses mains devant lui et se pencha légèrement en avant, un regard consterné sur ses traits.

«Je pense que le mot abusé est un petit peu exagéré ... je dirais plus maltraité.» Expliqua-t-il entre deux hurlements de son employé furieux devant lui.

La tête de Severus tourna tellement rapidement dans sa direction qu'Albus grimaça. Les lèvres de Rogue se serrèrent si fortement que leur couleur s'évapora dans la fureur.

«Maltraité vous dites ? Et n'est-ce pas une raison valable de retirer l'enfant du foyer violent ? Vous agissez comme si vous ne vous en souciez pas Albus, pourtant il s'agit bien de Potter, votre golden boy et l'arme contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme vous aimez si bien le dire.» Les sourcils de l'homme en noir se froncèrent d'avantage et ses doigts se serrèrent de fureur dans le creux de sa main.

«Vous avez raison Severus mais Harry avait besoin de cela. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être choyé par sa famille ni de vivre dans la célébrité. Mais je suis quand même dans les remords et la culpabilité car voyez-vous, j'aime ce jeune garçon et personne ne méritait un tel traitement.» Expliqua Albus très sérieusement, la lueur dans ses yeux depuis longtemps disparue.

Severus s'arrêta quelques instants de marcher dans la pièce, les mots du Directeur s'écoulant doucement dans son esprit. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il regarda Dumbledore.

«Ils l'ont frappé avec une ceinture Albus.» La voix suave du Chef des Serpentards résonna doucement dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas le dire comme cela, mais le Directeur devait le savoir. S'il aimait vraiment le garçon, il lui permettra d'aller rendre visite aux Dursley.

Les yeux bleus d'Albus lançaient presque des éclairs dans la fureur à ce que venait de dire le Maître des Potions. Le Phoenix, habituellement stoïque sur sa branche se redressa et battit furieusement des ailes en sentant la magie débordante de son Maître.

Dumbledore se leva très doucement de son fauteuil et se racla la gorge, baissant les yeux sur le bureau.

«Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là. Arabella m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas bien avec eux et j'ai continué de l'ignorer.» Il porta deux doigts contre son nez et ferma les yeux, un souffle faible sortant de sa bouche. Maintenant il était vraiment rempli de remords. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Le visage livide de Severus se détendit lentement et sa bouche se crispa dans un léger sourire sans humour, ayant presque pitié pour son employeur, presque.

«Ils doivent payer pour ça, Albus. Potter ne méritait pas un traitement aussi violent.» Renchérit Rogue. L'abus du jeune garçon lui rappelait de plus en plus son propre abus avec son père. Même s'il détestait l'enfant, il ne souhaitait à personne ce qui lui était arrivé à l'époque.

Albus hocha lentement la tête, l'air pensif.

«Oui vous avez raison Severus. C'est moi qui irais les voir. Je sais que vous vouliez aussi y aller mais je ne peux pas risquer de perdre mon meilleur espion à cause d'une malédiction mal visée.» Dumbledore releva les yeux et regarda sérieusement l'homme en face du bureau.

Les épaules de Severus se crispèrent à la louange silencieuse de son mentor. Certes, il aurait aimé aller avec lui, mais de se retrouver à Azkaban parce que les Moldus méritaient une bonne punition n'était pas la meilleure solution. Au moins Albus serait plus discret que lui ...

«Comment va le jeune Harry ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il a eu une mauvaise chute.» Continua Dumbledore alors qu'il se rassoyait dans son fauteuil, sa colère de tout à l'heure évaporée mystérieusement.

Severus cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à un changement de sujet aussi rapide. Il s'approcha du bureau et croisa les bras dans son dos.

«Monsieur Potter aime se faire remarquer. Mais il pourra sortir d'ici peu.» Dit-il lentement en hochant pensivement la tête pour lui-même.

«Ne soyez pas tellement abrupte avec le garçon, vous êtes le premier à vous soucier de son bien-être.» Menaça Albus doucement, un ricanement aux lèvres. La réaction du maître des Potions avait exactement été celle attendue.

Severus lança un regard noir dans la direction du Directeur puis se retourna et partit en direction de la porte. Mais avant même de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta sans se retourner.

«N'oubliez pas votre promesse Albus. Trouvez-lui un meilleur foyer.» Dit-il en un bruissement colérique de cape.

Severus Rogue disparu dans les couloirs sombres et humides de Poudlard.

Albus ne répondit pas. Il observa pensivement la porte maintenant fermée de son bureau où se trouvait il y a quelques instants auparavant son Maître des Potions. La lueur malicieuse de ses yeux bleus disparue lentement alors un sourire triste prit place sur son visage.

«Oui Severus, je n'oublie pas ma promesse. Mais serais-tu capable de t'en séparer au moment venu ?» Murmura doucement le Directeur à personne en particulier.

Il tourna la tête vers son Phoenix lorsque celui-ci trilla doucement sur sa branche.

 _Un jour plus tard_

«Mr Potter, je vous prierais d'arrêter de manger ces friandises répugnantes dans mes quartiers.» Réprimanda Severus alors qu'il levait les yeux de son journal vers le jeune Harry Potter en face de lui à la table.

Le garçon était à peine sorti de l'infirmerie que Dumbledore lui avait refilé une poignée de bonbons Berty et Botts. Soit disant parce qu'il était un garçon courageux et qu'il les méritait après son petit accident …

Les yeux verts innocents du garçon de 9 ans se levèrent vers son tuteur temporaire et il ressortit la friandise de sa bouche.

«C'est le père Noël qui me les a donné.» Répondit-il sur la défensive.

Il prit son paquet violet des délicieux, enfin pour la plupart, bonbons et le serra contre sa poitrine.

Severus fronça les sourcils et claqua son journal sur la table, croisant ses bras devant lui. Il voulait ricaner au surnom atroce que l'enfant venait de donner au Directeur, mais comme tout le monde le savait, Rogue n'était pas du genre à rire.

«Il s'agit du Directeur de cette école, Albus Dumbledore. Le père Noël n'est qu'une invention stupide de l'homme pour célébrer la fête de Noël.» Il souleva un sourcil quand le garçon baissa immédiatement les yeux et rougit profondément.

Harry se décala mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil. Quelque part dans son esprit, il savait que le père Noël n'existait pas. Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait que s'y résoudre à y croire au moins un petit peu. Quand il était encore chez les Dursley, le père Noël n'était jamais passé pour lui, seulement pour son cousin.

Tante Pétunia disait souvent que c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'un horrible monstre sans valeur. Cette phrase était généralement suivie d'une claque ou d'une moquerie puis il passait le reste de la soirée dans son placard.

Levant timidement les yeux vers l'homme en noir, Harry déposa le sachet de bonbons devant lui sur la table puis se tordit nerveusement les mains sur ses genoux. Son cœur martelait douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique et un sentiment puissant de tristesse se déferla sur lui. Il préférait sacrifier sa joie que de voir son gardien en colère contre lui, malgré qu'il s'agissait de son premier vrai cadeau. Sans compter la grande chambre que l'homme lui avait donné !

Severus ne remarqua pas le visage triste du garçon quand il se leva de sa chaise et rangea les assiettes vides dans le lavabo.

«Vous avez assez mangé de sucreries pour ce soir Mr Potter. Vous allez prendre votre bain et aller au lit sans discuter.» Commanda durement le Maître des Potions sans détourner le regard.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand un vent de panique s'installa en lui. Il détestait les bains. C'était toujours synonyme de douleur pour lui. La Tante Pétunia veillait à chaque fois qu'il se lavait dans la baignoire qu'il ne recevait que de l'eau froide ou de l'eau trop chaude. Puis après elle lui frottait fortement le dos avec une éponge jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne complètement rouge.

Déglutissant nerveusement, Harry hocha la tête et ravala ses larmes naissantes. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant l'homme, non c'était hors de question, il n'était plus un bébé. Il se retourna et courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Severus finit de laver les plats et les posa sur l'égouttoir. Il ramassa le sachet de bonbons et les cacha dans un placard en hauteur. Il n'y avait pas moyen que le morveux les mange en une seule fois !

Il traversa son salon et vit avec irritation que le gosse restait planter devant la baignoire comme s'il avait vu un mort.

«Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?» Demanda Severus alors qu'il passait derrière l'enfant. Il s'apprêtait à crier une réprimande mais s'arrêta quand il vit le regard de terreur sur le visage de l'enfant.

Se baissant à un genou sur le sol, Severus fronça doucement les sourcils et positionna ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes du garçon.

Harry se crispa et tourna la tête vers le visage inquiet de son tuteur. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses sombres pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment entendu venir.

«Dois-je vous aider à vous laver Potter ?» Demanda avec un ricanement Severus mais sans touche de sarcasme dans ses mots. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude du garçon mais il pensait comprendre d'où cela venait, à son plus grand damne.

Harry déglutit puis avant même qu'il ne puisse se retenir, les larmes tombèrent de ses yeux.

«J-je ne veux pas y aller ! S'il vous plait Monsieur je serais bon !» Pria-t-il avec ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes. Sa respiration prit une ampleur beaucoup plus grande jusqu'au moment où le sifflement reprit.

Les yeux de Severus flanchèrent soudainement dans la colère. Ce n'était surement pas pour rien que disait cela Harry. L'enfant avait dû passer de sales moments pendant la douche ou le bain … Se raclant doucement la gorge, le Chef Serpentard se pencha un peu en avant en donnant une légère pression sur les épaules du garçon.

«Calmez-vous Mr Potter, rien ne va vous arriver ici. Je vous promets que je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Ni maintenant, ni jamais, vous me comprenez ?» Expliqua la voix de Severus avec douceur et sincérité.

Le menton d'Harry se chiffonna puis il leva le bras pour essuyer son nez coulant sur sa manche.

«Promis ?» les larmes d'Harry se calmèrent un petit peu et maintenant ses yeux rouges restaient fixer dans ceux de son tuteur.

Severus grimaça au geste du garçon pour s'essuyer le nez puis hocha lentement la tête, une expression ennuyée sur son visage.

«Oui je le promets. Maintenant je vais vous préparer l'eau à la bonne température et vous pourrez tester avant d'y entrer.» Il se leva, les genoux craquant dans le mécontentement.

Harry suivit chaque geste de l'homme en noir et grimaça une nouvelle fois quand l'eau coula rapidement dans la vasque géante blanche. Un autre pincement prit le cœur du garçon lorsque la vapeur chaude remontait le long de la baignoire et dans les airs.

Même pas deux minutes plus tard, Severus attrapa une serviette bleue ciel et la posa sur le meuble du lavabo.

«Vous pouvez y aller Mr Potter.» Commanda sa voix douce mais ennuyée alors qu'il se tournait une fois de plus vers le garçon hésitant au pied de la baignoire.

Harry déglutit puis se pencha avec méfiance vers le bord de la baignoire fumante. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres sèches puis avec un élan de courage, il toucha du bout des doigts l'eau et souffla de soulagement puisque la température était vraiment agréable.

Le visage de l'enfant se tourna vers Severus et il laissa un vrai et soulagé sourire sur ses lèvres, les larmes cessant immédiatement de tomber. En un temps record, Harry retira ses vêtements et sauta dans l'eau accueillante, jouant avec la mousse et les grosses bulles que produisait le savon.

Le cœur de Severus se tordit douloureusement contre son gré quand il vit le visage vraiment soulagé de Potter alors qu'il testait la température de l'eau, comme s'il ne croyait pas en lui quand il disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Encore quelque chose qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la vie horrible du jeune enfant de Lily. Il ressemblait de moins en moins à son idiot de père …

Reprenant ses esprits, Rogue quitta la salle de bain afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à sa jeune charge. Il s'assit sur son canapé et reprit son journal de tout à l'heure, lisant les grands titres. Il essayait de se concentrer dessus, mais la voix chantonnante de Potter dans la pièce d'à côté l'en empêcha.

Quand le garçon s'était déshabillé pour rentrer dans l'eau, Severus eut un aperçu complet de son dos et l'arrière de ses jambes. La plupart de la peau présentait des coupures et des traces multiples, un peu comme son propre dos.

Le Maître des Potions continua de lire son journal tout en écoutant la voix joyeuse du garçon dans la salle de bain, un étrange sentiment heureux dans son cœur.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la voix de l'enfant résonna dans le couloir.

«J'ai fini Monsieur.» Dit-il avec un léger zézaiement.

Severus leva les yeux de son journal presque terminé et le posa sur la table basse en face de lui. Le garçon attendait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, mâchant nerveusement sa lèvre avec de grands yeux verts. La serviette bleu préparée plus tôt pendait autour de l'enfant beaucoup trop petit pour son âge. L'eau coulait sur le sol en carrelage promettant une glissade si on ne faisait pas attention.

«De toute évidence Mr Potter.» Répondit l'homme en noir avec un sourcil arqué dans l'amusement.

Il s'approcha à pas rapide vers lui et remonta la serviette jusque par-dessus sa tignasse noire.

«Nous allons éviter de tomber malade n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ? J'aimerais économiser mes potions pour autre chose.» Expliqua rapidement Severus quand l'enfant tentait de s'échapper de la grande serviette duveteuse, n'aimant pas l'idée d'être enfermé là-dessous.

Severus cligna des yeux quand l'enfant commença à rire furieusement alors il arrêta de frotter la serviette sur ses cheveux. Le rire mourut instantanément et Rogue put continuer son travail. Malheureusement pour lui, Potter était trop chatouilleux et le morveux explosa une nouvelle fois d'un fou rire tout en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

«Chatouilleux n'êtes-vous pas ?» Ricana le Maître des Potions avec un léger sourire sur son visage cireux.

Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais le rire de l'enfant maltraité lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Peut-être faisait-il tout de même un bon travail ? Du moins, pas médiocre comme il le pensait au début.

«Je n'aime pas ça !» Cria d'indignation Harry quand Severus se releva avec la serviette dans ses mains. Il suivit du regard le grand homme partir dans une autre pièce pour revenir avec un ensemble de pyjama noir. Harry croisa ses petits bras sur son torse et fit la moue.

Les pas de Rogue s'arrêtèrent juste devant le jeune enfant et un regard amusé brilla dans son regard sombre.

«Vous avez l'air ridicule Potter, arrêtez cela immédiatement. Vous n'êtes plus un bébé et cette technique ne marchera jamais avec moi.» Dit-il de sa voix grave alors qu'il jetait les habits sur le rebord de la baignoire. D'un coup de baguette, toute l'eau sur le sol disparu dans les airs, comme par magie.

Même sans ses lunettes, Harry pouvait voir une lueur malicieuse et amuser sur le visage de son tuteur. Un petit sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres et pendant un court instant, il voulut lui faire un câlin. Tendant un bras, il arracha les vêtements du rebord de la baignoire et les mit rapidement tout en veillant à ce que ses parties délicates restaient cachées à la vue de son tuteur. Oui, il était pudique.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et souffla longuement.

«Potter, il n'y a rien que vous avez que je ne possède pas également.» Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Bien entendu, c'était plus pour le taquiner. Il se retourna et marcha hors de la salle de bain avec un petit sourire moqueur quand il aperçut un autre regard indigné venant de Potter.

 _Toc Toc_

Severus maudit sous son souffle alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée de ses quartiers pour voir de qui il s'agissait à cette heure-ci du soir. Merlin, il détestait tellement les visites tardives … Enfin, les visites tout court aussi.

Arrachant presque le portrait de ses gongs, il fut surpris d'y voir la Chef des Gryffondors se tenant nerveusement devant lui.

«Bonjour Severus, je viens voir comment va le jeune Harry.» Expliqua tranquillement la vieille sorcière avec une touche d'inquiétude. _Typiquement Gryffondor_ , se dit Severus.

«Inquiète que j'utilise le petit sauveur du monde sorcier dans mes potions mhmm ?» Ricana-t-il encore plus quand le visage de Minerva se tordit de colère, il ouvrit en grand le portrait et la laissa entrée contre sa volonté dans son salon avant que cela ne dégénère d'avantage.

Les yeux de Minerva parcoururent les quartiers du Chef des Serpentards avec une petite touche de dégoût. C'était beaucoup trop sombre et lugubre à son goût, du moins pour une Gryffondor habituée aux couleurs rouges et vives.

«Où est-il ?» S'impatienta MacGonagall en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle était toujours aussi surprise qu'Albus fut d'accord avec elle au sujet du placement du fils Potter. Elle avait immédiatement regretté ses paroles, car tout le monde savait à quel point le Professeur Rogue détestait le jeune enfant avant même sa naissance.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de répondre car Harry réapparut dans le salon, les cheveux encore un peu humide du bain. Alors qu'il marchait rapidement vers le centre du salon, ses grands yeux verts tombèrent sur la vieille sorcière également présente. Un petit cri de surprise sortit de sa bouche et ses mains volèrent immédiatement à sa bouche pour arrêter le son de sortir.

Minerva cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction de la sorte envers elle. C'est vrai que la réaction dans l'infirmerie était bizarre, mais là l'enfant avait récupéré et pourtant il semblait toujours aussi effrayé par elle.

«M'enfin Mr Potter ! Je ne vais pas vous manger !» S'écria MacGonagall en frappant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Harry courut presque pour se cacher derrière les jambes de son tuteur, les mains agrippant fortement le pantalon noir. Il ne connaissait pas la femme mais son visage et son aspect sévère lui faisait vraiment peur. Il lui rappelait souvent la Tante Pétunia.

Severus tourna doucement la tête vers l'enfant caché derrière lui et souleva un sourcil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il jeta ensuite un autre regard fier à Minerva. Le garçon préférait aller chez lui que chez la Chef des Gryffondors, c'était vraiment parfait et il en jouissait intérieurement surtout en voyant le regard blessé de la vieille sorcière.

«Minerva MacGonagall est ici pour vérifier que vous allez bien Mr Potter, cessez de vous comporter de la sorte.» Gronda doucement Severus sans une once de brutalité dans sa voix.

Harry déglutit difficilement et se concentra sur sa respiration alors qu'il jetait un autre regard nerveux vers la sorcière impatiente. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se dégagea lentement de Severus et s'avança doucement vers l'avant.

«Enchanté Madame, je m'appelle Harry.» il tendit une main tremblante vers la Dame, retenant sa respiration dans la peur.

Les sourcils de Minerva disparurent presque dans ses cheveux gris tirés en un chignon serré. Elle tendit sa propre main et serra celle du jeune garçon, un grand sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi Harry. Je suis Minerva MacGonagall, Chef des Gryffondors ici à Poudlard.» Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante quand elle sentit la main tremblante du plus jeune.

Harry recula doucement d'elle et lui rendit son grand sourire, beaucoup moins stressé qu'auparavant. C'était tellement rare d'entendre des adultes lui parler aussi poliment et cela lui plaisait énormément.

Pour dire que Severus fut surpris serait un euphémisme. Le fils Potter, le fils de son pire ennemi était d'une très grande politesse malgré ses années de maltraitances. L'enfant se comportait vraiment bien une fois sa peur dissoute et le Professeur de Potions ne pouvait pas être plus agréablement surpris.

«Alors dites-moi Harry, comment se passe votre séjour avec le grincheux Maître des Potions ?» S'esclaffa Minerva tout en conduisant l'enfant vers le canapé. D'un coup de sa belle baguette, un plateau de biscuit et de thé apparut sur la table basse.

Severus renifla à l'appellation terrible de sa collègue et leva ses yeux au ciel. Ne voulant pas être une minute de plus en sa présence, il marcha rapidement vers la porte de son laboratoire et la claqua fortement après son passage.

Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque remonter quand son tuteur disparu mais il redescendit légèrement en voyant la délicieuse tasse de chocolat tendue vers lui.

«C'est l'homme le plus gentil du monde Madame, je l'aime beaucoup.» Répondit-il alors qu'il trempait ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude. Le liquide sucré coula lentement dans sa gorge et un soupir satisfait sortit de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il buvait quelque chose d'aussi bon.

Minerva fronça ses sourcils dans la consternation en voyant l'enfant agir comme cela avec une préparation aussi simple. Son expression ramollie en entendant l'absurdité de ses paroles. Elle voulait rire de cela et expliquer à Harry que cela était impossible car l'homme chauve-souris détestait tout le monde.

«Vraiment ? Je suis curieuse de savoir comment il a fait pour vous rendre aussi heureux Mr Potter.» Un petit rire moqueur s'échappa d'elle alors qu'elle prit une gorgée délicate de son thé.

«Il me donne à manger, des habits et une chambre. Je ne dois même pas faire le ménage dans sa belle maison.» Harry fronça ses sourcils, comme si sa réponse était une évidence et que la Dame en face de lui n'était pas très bien dans sa tête.

Une expression horrifiée s'installa sur le visage de la vieille femme et elle faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Prenant rapidement une petite serviette, elle tapota ses lèvres et se racla la gorge.

«Vous savez que cela est tout à fait normal Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde a le droit à une chambre, des vêtements et même des jouets.» Elle fronça les sourcils et incita Harry à prendre un petit gâteau quand elle le vit regarder nerveusement la nourriture.

Harry hésita longuement à prendre la nourriture proposé mais finit par prendre le petit biscuit. L'homme lui avait promis qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien ici et sa Tante et son Oncle n'étaient pas là pour le gronder.

«Des jouets ? Je n'en ai jamais eu. Juste un ours en peluche avec un bras en moins parce que mon cousin Dudley l'avait cassé c'est tout.» Répondit-il, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

Ce qui effrayait plus que tout Minerva dans cette histoire, c'était que le garçon parlait comme si cela était tout à fait normal. Hors, ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là et quelqu'un devait absolument lui faire comprendre.

«Je vois. Nous allons devoir remédier à cela et très rapidement.» Expliqua-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence pesantes. Harry leva les yeux et sourit timidement, ne comprenant pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Minerva lui retourna son petit sourire puis récupéra son mouchoir sur ses genoux et tapa trois fois de suite rapidement dessus avec sa baguette. Le mouchoir blanc s'éleva dans les airs et prit une toute nouvelle forme.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il observait avec crainte la magie en face de lui. Le mouchoir tournoya dans l'air et soudainement il prit la forme d'un petit dinosaure vert et noir herbivore. Harry connaissait cet animal, il l'avait déjà vue dans les livres.

MacGonagall attrapa le jouet dans ses mains et le tendit à Harry.

«Tenez, c'est pour vous Mr Potter.» Elle secoua le dinosaure puis le posa sur la table basse, attendant qu'Harry pas besoin le prenne à son tour.

«P-pour moi ? Vraiment ?» Murmura doucement l'enfant en face d'elle, incertain de comment réagir. Voyant qu'elle n'allait rien faire pour le repousser, Harry tendit une main et attrapa le jouet dans ses mains. Il examina le Brontosaure sous tous les angles puis le serra contre sa poitrine, un grand sourire reconnaissant «Merci infiniment Madame.»

La sorcière hocha la tête puis se leva du canapé noir en direction de la porte. Elle devait à tout prit donner un dernier morceau de son esprit à un vieillard à seulement quelques étages plus haut dans le château.

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi Harry. Soyez sage !» Elle menaça doucement le garçon avec son index puis sortit par le portrait de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry regarda comment le portrait se refermait tout doucement puis serra son nouveau et premier jouet contre sa poitrine, vraiment heureux pour une fois. La femme n'était pas si mal après tout, elle ressemblait à la femme du père Noël …

A suivre …

* * *

Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !

Je vous remercie encore pour les nombreux favoris, follows et commentaires sur cette fic, c'est vraiment génial !

A bientôt, VP


	11. Disparition

Bonjour !

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps à poster le nouveau chapitre mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment ^^;

J'espère tout de même que l'attente en valait le coup et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Un petit coup de stress pour la fin :p

Merci infiniment à tous pour vos superbes review ! J'adore !

Merci encore à ma Bêta **Crumbleb** pour la correcrtion.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Disparition**

Qu'avait-il de plus gratifiant qu'une bonne tasse de thé à la menthe dès les premières lueurs du matin ? Attendant un peu que le doux soleil de Juillet ne pointe son nez à l'horizon et réchauffant ainsi les murs des maisons refroidies par la nuit.

C'est ce qu'adorait Remus Lupin en se levant de son lit après une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'était toujours difficile pour lui d'avoir une nuit correcte avec sa maladie, la lycanthropie. En général, après une de ses transformations douloureuses, il devait attendre une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir vivre à nouveau normalement.

C'était donc avec entrain et sérénité qu'il se leva se matin de son vieux lit miteux. N'ayant aucun travail à cause de sa maladie, il était donc obligé de quitter l'Angleterre et chercher ailleurs. Dans le monde moldus.

Il s'étira longuement tout en marchant dans son salon, grimaçant lorsqu'un train à grande vitesse passa juste à côté de sa vieille maison pittoresque, faisant trembler les murs et grincer les fenêtres sales.

Il se battait tous les jours pour survivre avec ses maigres revenus et sa situation instable. Même si maintenant il était en France, Remus gardait un contact étroit avec le monde magique. Il restait, après tout, un sorcier très talentueux. Il sourit derrière sa tasse de thé alors qu'il se rappelait de bons souvenirs avec ses trois anciens meilleurs amis. Sirius, Peter et James.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand ses pensées se focalisèrent sur ce jour fatidique où les Potter trouvèrent la mort, par la faute de Black.

Il était un ami vraiment proche de lui et il avait fallu que cela soit lui qui les trahisse … Un goût amer se déversa dans la bouche de Remus alors il se racla la gorge, tentant d'effacer ses larmes. Le passé était le passé, maintenant il devait aller de l'avant et laisser de côté son mépris pour Black.

Une chouette brune s'arrêta sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, une lettre accrochée dans l'une de ses pattes. Remus se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer la jolie chouette sur le rebord de l'évier.

«Alors ma belle, que me ramènes-tu comme nouvelle aujourd'hui ?» Dit-il en caressant tendrement le haut de la tête de l'animal. La chouette poussa un petit cri plaintif puis tendit sa patte vers l'avant, regardant avec envie un morceau de pain posé négligemment sur le comptoir.

Remus récupéra la lettre puis lança la nourriture à la chouette qui accepta avec grâce avant de reprendre son envol dans le ciel bleu.

«Une lettre du Professeur MacGonagall ?» S'étonna Remus avec un froncement de sourcil. Il se rassit dans sa chaise et poussa sa tasse de thé fumante un peu plus loin sur la table, vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi son ancien Professeur lui avait envoyé une lettre.

Cela faisait des lustres que personne ne lui avait envoyé quelque chose par hibou, alors cela devait être grave, non ? Déchirant soigneusement l'enveloppe brune, Remus attrapa le parchemin à l'intérieur et le déroula devant lui sur la table. Il récupéra sa tasse de thé et en bu plusieurs gorgées tout en lisant cette fameuse lettre.

 _Cher Mr Lupin,_

 _Navrée de vous déranger dans vos affaires personnelles, mais je devais absolument prendre contact avec vous._

 _Vous êtes l'une des personnes en qui les Potter avaient le plus confiance dans le monde sorcier après le Parrain de Mr Harry Potter, Sirius Black._

 _Alors je dois vous prévenir que Mr Potter n'est plus sous la tutelle de la sœur de Lily Potter, Pétunia Dursley._

 _Il a été retiré de sa famille pour abus grave et placé sous la garde temporaire de Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard._

Remus se stoppa net de lire alors qu'il s'étouffait avec son thé, déversant quelques gouttes sur le vieux papier en dessous. Convoquant un chiffon propre pour s'essuyer, il déglutit difficilement et prit de profondes inspirations. Harry ? Abusé ? Chez Rogue ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! L'homme détestait avec toutes ses tripes Potter. Alors le fils de son ennemi entre ses mains ?!

Reprenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer son inquiétude et sa colère grandissante, Remus reprit la lecture de la lettre.

 _Albus Dumbledore et moi-même sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin de Mr Potter en permanence._

 _Comme vous devez vous en doutez, le ministère refusera de le placer sous votre garde, à notre plus grand regret._

 _Néanmoins, la garde temporaire le temps que nous trouvons une personne adéquate est une option tout à fait plausible, du moment que cette garde ne se fera pas lorsque votre maladie est comme qui dirait active._

 _Nous aimerions donc, Albus et moi-même, vous inviter à nous rejoindre à Poudlard afin d'en discuter avec le gardien temporaire de Mr Potter, le Professeur Rogue._

 _En attendant votre réponse,_

 _Minerva MacGonagall, Directrice adjointe de Poudlard._

La lettre tomba durement contre la table et Remus se leva immédiatement, les yeux furieux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Albus Dumbledore avait osé placer Harry sous la garde de Rogue. Tout le monde connaissait l'animosité que partageaient Severus et James à l'époque de Poudlard.

Ses instincts de Loup-Garou lui criaient de courir à Poudlard et de retirer l'enfant immédiatement. Il voulait le prendre et le protéger de tout le monde, l'élever comme s'il était son propre fils. C'est ce qu'auraient voulu James et Lily à l'époque, après tout.

Il avait essayé de convaincre le Ministère de la Magie de le laisser prendre Harry sous sa garde, mais Fudge restait catégorique. Tant que sa maladie n'était pas guérit, aucun enfant ne sera laissé sous sa garde.

Mettant un poing contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses grognements mécontents, Remus attrapa un bout de papier ainsi qu'une jolie plume blanche avec un encrier. Il devait répondre positivement à l'appel de Minerva et l'envoyer au plus vite.

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Harry avec Severus Rogue.

 _Poudlard, quartier de Severus_

«Mr Potter, je ne vais pas me répéter une troisième fois. Cessez de me faire patienter et venez immédiatement ici.» Gronda le Professeur de Potion avec une touche menaçante.

Cela faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il avait appelé Harry à venir dans le salon et le gosse n'était toujours pas présent.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir froid puis un Harry essoufflé apparut avec son dinosaure serré contre sa poitrine. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux reflétaient de la crainte.

«Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur, je m'habillais.» Dit-il alors qu'il se positionnait derrière la table basse, observant chaque mouvement de l'homme assit en face de lui.

De petites perles de sueur s'accrochaient à certaines mèches de sa frange, montrant son stress au Chef Serpentards.

Severus leva un sourcil noir et plissa les lèvres dans un rictus sceptique alors qu'il évaluait l'état de l'enfant en face de lui. Le garçon portait un short beige beaucoup trop grand ainsi qu'une chemise rouge tout aussi large. Apparemment, Potter cherchait quelque chose à se mettre et c'était pour cela qu'il avait mit autant de temps, car il n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose des Dursley.

«N'avez-vous vraiment rien d'autre à vous mettre que ces chiffons ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et ennuyée.

Harry secoua subitement la tête en baissant le regard au sol, son pied jouant avec le tapis noir à ses pieds.

«Non Monsieur. Ce sont les seuls habits qui sont corrects pour sortir.» Expliqua-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante par la peur.

Il méprisait le regard dégouté que lui lançait son gardien. Il avait toujours l'impression que ce regard était pour lui au lieu des habits qu'il portait.

«Je vois.» Répondit Severus après quelques instants d'un silence insoutenable.

Il se leva du canapé noir et posa son petit livre sur la table basse en face de lui.

«Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, nous allons partir pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il est impératif que vous ayez des vêtements appropriés.» Poursuivit-il alors qu'il brandissait sa baguette noire cachée dans sa manche.

Harry déglutit puis hocha la tête en accord avec l'homme. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi c'était si important pour lui les habits mais il était quasiment certain que cette question énerverait beaucoup son gardien. Alors il se ravisa.

Severus s'abaissa à un genou devant Harry et leva sa baguette à son front, marmonnant quelque chose dans son souffle. Un petit picotement surgit dans sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et Harry grimaça légèrement à la petite douleur. Il posa deux doigts contre son front et il constata avec étonnement que la bosse rugueuse de sa marque n'était plus présente.

«J'ai appliqué un charme sur votre cicatrice Potter, afin que personne ne la voit.» Expliqua Rogue quand il vit le regard surpris du jeune.

Il y avait également une trace de peur dans ses yeux verts qui serra douloureusement le cœur de Severus contre son gré. Le gosse croyait qu'il allait lui faire du mal ?

Harry leva ses yeux vers ceux du Maître des Potions et sourit doucement, le remerciant silencieusement. Enfin ! Personne ne pourra voir sa monstruosité ! Un soulagement se déferla par vague en lui et dans un mouvement non réfléchi, il embrassa son gardien.

«Merci beaucoup Monsieur !»

Le corps de Rogue se raidit immédiatement et avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à ses actes, il détacha les bras autour de sa taille et repoussa Potter loin de lui.

«Ne me touchez pas Potter !» Cria-t-il au visage du pauvre enfant.

Les mots étaient tellement remplis de haine et de dégoût qu'Harry sursauta sur ses pieds et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux larges de surprise et de peur. C'était la première fois qu'il avait entendu des mots aussi durs venant de son gardien, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était la même personne en face de lui.

Le visage sévère de Severus se détendit doucement puis il posa deux doigts contre le pont de son nez, un soupir d'agacement sortant de sa bouche. Pendant un court instant, il avait l'image de James Potter à la place de son fils, Harry. Il ne voulait pas lui crier dessus de la sorte, mais c'était par reflexe. Il détestait qu'on lui fasse des accolades depuis qu'il était enfant.

Retirant ses doigts de son visage, il se racla la gorge et croisa ses bras devant lui.

«Je vous prierais de ne plus jamais me toucher, Potter. Ai-je été assez clair pour vous ?» Demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait intensément le jeune garçon contre le mur.

Une petite voix à l'intérieur de son esprit lui disait de s'excuser auprès de l'enfant, mais son ego l'en empêchait.

Harry referma la bouche et resserra sa prise sur le petit dinosaure contre sa poitrine.

«Oui Monsieur, je suis désolé je ne le ferais plus jamais je vous le promets.» Répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

Il craignait maintenant que l'homme en noir ne le renvoit chez les Dursley car il était un mauvais garçon. Ravalant ses larmes, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda le sol à ses pieds.

«Bien. Maintenant je souhaiterais partir Mr Potter, nous avons des choses à faire et je ne veux pas passer tout mon temps à chercher des habits pour vous.» Renchérit Severus alors qu'il se retournait vers la porte de sortie.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a quelques instants. Déposant son jouet sur le canapé, il suivit craintivement l'homme effrayant jusqu'à la porte puis dans le couloir en pierre du château.

La paire se dirigea rapidement vers les portes de sorties. Harry n'eut presque pas le temps de découvrir les merveilles que renfermaient les alentours, comme par exemple les tableaux ou encore les fantômes car son tuteur s'impatientait presque tout le temps.

Une fois arrivé, Severus s'arrêta brusquement en leva un sourcil quand le garçon faillit lui rentrer dedans.

«Nous allons transplaner Mr Potter. Donc je vous demanderais de tenir fermement mon coude durant tout le trajet. Ne le lâchez en aucun cas, m'avez-vous bien compris ?» Demanda-t-il alors que sa voix se faisait beaucoup plus grave à la fin de sa phrase.

Les yeux verts d'Harry le regardèrent en retour, toujours avec la même incertitude en eux «oui Monsieur.»

Il attrapa le coude tendu et le serra fortement.

Severus se redressa mais avant qu'il ne transplane avec sa charge, il attira l'enfant contre ses jambes pour ne pas le perdre durant le processus.

De toutes les expériences qu'il avait faites dans sa courte vie, celle-ci fut la pire de toutes. Harry sentit une contraction derrière son nombril puis tout ce passa très vite. Son corps s'allongeait puis se rétrécissait comme s'il passait dans un tube étroit alors que le sol disparu sous ses pieds instables.

Quand il retoucha enfin les pavés de la rue animée, il se pencha en avant, plaça ses mains contre sa bouche et déglutit violemment pour ne pas vomir. Sa tête explosa dans une douleur horrible et son sens de l'équilibre lui joua des tours. Si l'homme en noir n'avait pas été à côté de lui, Harry serait tombé la tête la première contre le trottoir.

«Vous allez bien Mr Potter ?» Demanda Severus avec une réelle touche d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule osseuse de l'enfant à côté de lui et la serra.

«Je pense que oui Monsieur … » Murmura ce dernier en s'essuyant les lèvres avec sa manche.

Une petite pointe de chaleur se fraya dans son cœur quand il sentit la main chaude et rassurante sur sa petite épaule.

«Bien, allons-y.» Commanda Severus en entraînant l'enfant avec lui vers l'avant.

Comme à son habitude, le Chemin de Traverse débordait de choses incroyables et magiques. Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières sillonnaient les rues avec des sacs et des créatures toutes plus fantastiques que l'autres.

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes rondes et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une surprise silencieuse alors qu'il observait avec entrain le monde magique qui s'offrait à lui. Il leva la tête et regarda les façades des maisons de différentes tailles et couleurs. Des bulles sortaient d'une jardinière suspendue au-dessus de lui et se mélangeaient à la population grouillante.

«Ne vous éloignez pas, Harry.» Murmura Severus en passant une main derrière le dos de l'enfant.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'employer le vrai nom du garçon en public.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête mais ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à regarder autour de lui. Ils passèrent à côté d'une boutique où pleins d'animaux en cages étaient suspendus à l'extérieur. Une vieille Dame qui venait d'acheter un dragon miniature passa devant Harry, ignorant que la créature dans la cage crachait un jet de feu manquant de peu de brûler les cheveux du garçon.

Prit de panique, Harry attrapa la main de Severus fermement et se colla à son tuteur, le cœur courant dans sa petite poitrine.

Rogue s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda la main de l'enfant dans la sienne, un sourcil levé. Il ravala son commentaire cinglant sur la situation quand il remarqua pour la première fois le visage terrifié de Potter. Evidemment que l'enfant se sentirait comme cela. Toute sa vie, les seules personnes qui étaient censées s'occuper de lui ne lui avaient jamais rien dit sur la magie. A part qu'il devait absolument cacher sa monstruosité des gens normaux.

Décidant qu'il devait passer outre, Severus continua de marcher à travers la foule en tenant la main de Potter. Il n'allait pas risquer de perdre le morveux dans au milieu des gens non ? Que dirait Albus ou Minerva ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la boutique de Mme Malkins, Rogue lâcha la main d'Harry et lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret à l'entrée.

C'était une petite boutique bien rangée et chaleureuse avec différents tissus de toutes les couleurs suspendus aux murs. Un grand tapis rouge et noir partait de l'entrée et s'arrêtait juste devant le petit comptoir.

Les jambes d'Harry commencèrent à se balancer d'avant en arrière alors qu'il attendait le retour de son tuteur qui avait disparu derrière des rideaux bruns. Ses yeux verts parcouraient les recoins de la pièce avec une certaine appréhension dans son cœur. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui permit de voir les gens dans la rue.

C'est alors qu'il commença à réfléchir aux derniers jours passés. L'homme avait été très gentil avec lui malgré qu'il semblait toujours en colère contre lui. Il se souvint encore du regard dégouté de l'homme quand il lui avait donné un câlin. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les monstres de son genre ? Peut-être qu'il avait peur d'attraper sa monstruosité ?

Il secoua fermement la tête et se frappa mentalement. Cela n'était pas possible, le Monsieur était un monstre comme lui et l'infirmière ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à ce genre de chose après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais besoin de rien faire dans sa jolie maison et il avait toujours de quoi manger matin, midi et soir ! Non seulement des repas correctes mais en plus un lit pour dormir et maintenant un jouet que lui avait offert la femme du père Noël.

Un grand sourire vint prendre place sur le visage angélique du garçon.

«Harry !»

Harry sursauta sur sa chaise et se releva brusquement, les yeux larges de peur. Son tuteur se tenait à quelques pas de lui avec une nouvelle personne, une femme qui arborait un large sourire.

Severus tourna lentement la tête vers la femme.

«Je vous présente Mme Malkins. Elle va vous refaire votre garde-robe au complet. Soyez sage pendant que je fais quelques courses chez l'apothicaire.» Expliqua-t-il de sa voix lente et grave.

Ne prenant pas la peine de poursuivre la conversation, Rogue marcha rapidement en dehors de la boutique et dans la rue animée.

«Bien ! Venez avec moi Mr Rogue je vous prie !» S'esclaffa Mme Malkins d'une voix joviale.

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux et regarda fixement la dame en face de lui. Qui est Monsieur Rogue ? Ne voyant personne d'autre à part lui dans la boutique, il conclut qu'il s'agissait de lui et qu'il devait suivre la femme comme son tuteur lui avait expliqué. Peut-être était-ce le nom de l'homme ? Rogue ?

La femme l'emmena dans une pièce à côté et lui indiqua de venir s'asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de celle-ci. Elle se retourna en murmurant à elle-même tout en déballant un paquet sur son petit bureau.

«Tu es le fils de Severus Rogue ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils !» Gloussa-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Le cœur d'Harry accéléra brusquement dans sa poitrine et il dût déglutir plus d'une fois pour ne pas montrer sa peur à la femme souriante. Qu'était-il censé dire maintenant ? Il n'était le fils de personne ! Malheureusement …

«Je … Ne suis pas son fils Madame.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et remplie de douleur, au bord des larmes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la femme et soupira doucement quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

Mme Malkins se retourna vers lui et aussitôt son sourire mourut.

«Je suis désolée, je pensais qu'il y avait un lien de parenté entre vous deux. Il vous avait annoncé au nom de Harry Rogue.» Dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, plongée dans sa réflexion. Elle haussa les épaules puis claqua des doigts.

Deux rubans s'élevèrent dans les airs puis serpentèrent autour du torse d'Harry. D'abord, il voulut crier de surprise mais quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de rubans de mesure, il se détendit sur sa chaise. L'un des deux rubans s'arrêta juste devant son visage, ressemblant beaucoup à un serpent qui dressait sa tête face à l'ennemi. Harry rit puis toucha du bout des doigts ce qui semblait être la queue du ruban serpent.

Il fallut presque une bonne heure d'attente pour que toutes les mesures soient enfin prises puis inscrites sur un petit carnet noir.

«Voilà ! J'ai tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Vous recevrez la commande à votre domicile. Tu peux aller attendre à l'entrée Harry.» Expliqua gentiment Mme Malkins alors qu'elle terminait d'écrire les notes dans son carnet.

Harry descendit rapidement de la chaise puis courut presque à l'entrée de la boutique. Il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison de l'homme et de pouvoir manger quelque chose car il mourrait de faim. Du moins, la sensation ressemblait à cela.

 _Avec Severus_

Enfin il pouvait sortir de cette boutique infernale ! Qu'il détestait faire ses courses en public. C'était beaucoup plus pratique de recevoir ses ingrédients via hiboux, il avait moins de chance de tomber dans un pétrin pareil.

Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce jour-là pour faire ses achats avec Potter ? Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il pensait ne jamais réussir à sortir de la foule. Déjà qu'il haïssait sortir, mais si en plus il y avait un monde fou …

Réprimant un grand frisson de dégoût et mettant en place un visage froid et énervé, Severus slaloma entre les sorciers et sorcières dans la rue pour retourner à la boutique de Mme Malkins. Ils devaient avoir fini depuis un bon moment déjà vu l'heure …

Grognant de frustration, Rogue arriva enfin devant la boutique et entra brutalement en veillant à bien claquer la porte dans son sillage, ses capes menaçantes derrières lui.

Ses yeux parcourraient immédiatement l'avant de la boutique et ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il n'aperçut nul part le gosse Potter.

Ayant entendu la cloche de sa porte sonner, Mme Malkins apparut de derrière ses rideaux bruns et sourit à son nouveau client. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait du redoutable ex Mangemort, son sourire mourut immédiatement pour se transformer en un rictus.

«Que puis-je-»

«Où est Mr Rogue ?» Coupa Severus d'une voix lente et basse.

Ses yeux noirs coléreux s'arrêtèrent sur la femme au comptoir.

La sorcière déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle regardait la forme raide du Professeur de Potion en colère devant elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement et sa crainte d'avant disparu lentement pour être remplacée par de la confusion.

«Je vous demande pardon ? L'enfant est parti vous rejoindre !» S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air.

Dans un mouvement brusque et rapide, Severus fondit sur la femme et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise violette en la plaquant doucement contre le mur à côté d'elle. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter par Merlin !

«Que vous-a-t-il dit exactement ?» Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents, son nez touchant presque celui de la femme devant lui.

«J-je ne comprends pas ! Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait vous chercher car il se faisait tard !» Expliqua-t-elle en retour d'une voix frénétique.

Severus voulait vraiment lever les yeux au ciel et se frapper mentalement. Non seulement la femme devant lui était inconsciente en permettant à un jeune enfant non accompagné de sortir dans la rue, mais en plus Potter était complètement stupide !

Grâce à ses quelques années d'expérience en tant qu'espion, il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Il la lâcha doucement puis sans une autre parole prononcée, il disparut de la boutique et se fondit dans la masse de personne. A aucun moment lors du chemin du retour il n'avait croisé le gosse …

Une angoisse immense s'installa immédiatement en lui alors qu'il regardait dans la rue.

 _Où était Potter ?!_

A suivre …

* * *

Mwahahaha ! Harry a disparu ! Mais où peut-il bien être ?!

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimés et que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire !

A bientôt, VP


	12. Soulagement

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, non je ne suis pas morte x)

Je suis désolé pour le chapitre tardif mais j'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment donc j'ai du mal à écrire.

Mais malgré cela, voici la suite corrigée par mon excellente Bêta Crumbleb.

Je vous remercie pour toutes les belles reviews que vous me faites, cela me touche beaucoup vous savez.

J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer et à me le faire savoir, c'est toujours très plaisant ^^

Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture amis lecteurs !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Soulagement**

 _Avec Harry_

Perdu, perdu, perdu …

Etait-il déjà passé par ici ? Oui, il semblait que cela soit le cas d'après la vieille dame qui continuait de passer le balai devant sa maison. Comment avait-il réussi à se perdre aussi facilement ? Chez les Dursley, ce genre de chose se produisait très rarement. Harry avait toujours une grande crainte que s'il se perdait, sa famille d'accueil ne prendrait pas la peine de le retrouver.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de chercher l'homme en noir alors qu'il lui avait dit de rester dans la boutique ? Peut-être était-ce la crainte qu'il ne vienne jamais le chercher. Une fois, la Tante Pétunia l'avait laissé exprès tout seul dans un rayon d'un magasin et quand il l'avait retrouvé après une bonne heure de recherche, elle avait fait semblant d'être inquiète pour lui pour ne pas alerter les employés aux alentours.

Harry ravala difficilement sa salive alors qu'un vent de panique circulait dans son sang. Ses yeux regardèrent de droite à gauche en espérant tomber sur quelque chose de familier, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver son bon chemin et ainsi trouver l'homme avec la cape noire.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il ne lui avait dit qu'une seule fois comment il se nommait et maintenant, tout seul dans la rue avec autant de monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, pouvait-il même demander de l'aide ?

Harry passa devant un banc blanc aux abords d'une boutique de fleurs exotiques et s'assit nerveusement. Ses jambes se balancèrent d'avant en arrière pendant qu'il réfléchissait rapidement à une solution. L'homme lui avait expressément raconté de ne jamais dire comment il s'appelait en public. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée même s'il se doutait que cela venait de sa cicatrice.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses pieds se stoppèrent sur la barre sous le banc. Comment l'avait-elle appelé la gentille Dame Mme Malkins ? Harry Rogue ? C'était donc son nom de famille.

Un sifflement bestiale retentit dans son oreille droite et Harry sursauta presque hors de sa peau de surprise. Là, juste à quelques centimètres de lui et de son visage, une belle fleur violette à pistils jaunes se dressait et sifflait d'avertissement, comme un animal. Les pétales au centre de la fleur s'ouvrirent et une gueule avec des dents apparut.

Un autre petit cri de peur sortit de la bouche d'Harry et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il quitta le banc et se jeta une nouvelle fois dans la masse. Il fallait qu'il fasse très attention car avec sa petite taille, les passants et passantes ne le voyaient pas forcément.

Il se fraya un chemin entre les gens étrangement habillés et courut dans une petite ruelle sombre. De la fumée sortait d'une bouche d'égout sur le sol et créait une atmosphère lugubre autour de lui. Ravalant sa peur, Harry marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ruelle en se bouchant le nez à cause des odeurs putrides qui traînaient ici et là.

«Tu es perdu mon cœur ?»

Une vieille sorcière à la voix roque attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le tira en arrière contre sa jambe. Elle sourit, montrant ses dents inégales et jaunes et pointa un doigt sur le front du garçon.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de terreur et il fit immédiatement un pas en arrière.

«N-non ! J-je dois y aller !» Cria-t-il avant de s'élancer vers le côté opposé.

Son petit cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter de courir dans sa poitrine, même quand il retrouva la lumière de la rue et les visages plus sympathique des gens.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il tentait de retrouver une respiration normale et calme. Le Monsieur Rogue lui manquait vraiment beaucoup … Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était de le retrouver et d'affronter sa punition bien méritée.

Le menton d'Harry trembla sous la pression des larmes et bientôt, un petit filet d'eau coula sur ses joues rougies et sur le sol. Une main tremblante passa sous ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux. Il n'était plus un bébé, il avait 9 ans et demi et il devait agir comme un grand.

En regardant autour de lui, il vit que plusieurs personnes le regardaient en se chuchotant à l'oreille. Cela rendit vite mal à l'aise Harry qui marcha un peu plus loin tout en s'assurant que sa frange cachait bien sa vilaine cicatrice. Il avait oublié que son sauveur avait jeté un sort pour la cacher.

Il repassa devant une boutique d'animaux qui lui semblait familière. A l'intérieur, on pouvait y voir des hiboux, des chouettes, des chauves-souris, des chats, des lézards et pleins d'autres créatures plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Mais oui ! Il était passé par ici à un moment ou un autre.

Se sentant beaucoup plus confiant qu'auparavant, Harry retrouva un brin d'espoir et s'élança dans la prochaine rue qui lui semblait de plus en plus familière. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la boutique de Mme Malkins, peut-être que Monsieur Rogue l'attendait sagement à l'intérieur ? Chose qu'il doutait de plus en plus.

Tout à coup, les pas d'Harry s'arrêtèrent et de la sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque. Sa peau devint de la chair de poule et son cœur reprit une course affolée. Son problème de respiration revint tout à coup et lui faisait presque tourner de l'œil.

Quelqu'un le regardait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui, mais quelqu'un le fixait intensément.

Déglutissant bruyamment de pure terreur, Harry regarda timidement autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une personne, un homme, assis sur une chaise dans un café à quelques mètres devant lui.

Il portait une veste beige, une cravate brune et un chapeau qui couvrait son visage. Mais de là ou Harry était, il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. L'homme leva sa tasse à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée de sa boisson, une page de journal dans son autre main. Le serveur sortit et passa devant l'inconnu pour apporter une addition à la table voisine.

Harry fit quelques pas en arrière lorsque sa cicatrice flamba en une douleur intense. Immédiatement, un souffle de surprise et de douleur sortit de sa bouche et sa main vola involontairement à son front là ou devait se trouver sa cicatrice.

L'homme assis à la table bougea légèrement la tête vers Harry et se leva d'un bond, manquant de peu de renverser sa propre table dans le processus. Il marcha rapidement vers l'enfant, les yeux fixés sur lui.

Harry recula beaucoup plus rapidement et sa respiration devint encore plus profonde dans la terreur. Alors que l'homme s'approchait de plus en plus, une main sur son épaule le tira en arrière.

Un cri à glacer le sang retentit dans le Chemin de Traverse.

 _Avec Severus, une heure avant_

Comment ce foutu gosse avait-il fait pour fondre aussi rapidement dans la masse ? Non, comment avait-t-il osé lui désobéir de la sorte et ne pas l'attendre comme il lui avait prestement commandé ?!

Severus grogna une nouvelle fois alors qu'il passait habillement entre les gens dans la rue. Le sort de pointe moi Harry ne fonctionnait pas à cause du nombre de personnes présentes. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il était vraiment très inquiet pour le gosse. Il avait cette terrible sensation d'avoir échoué, encore une fois, à sa mission de garder l'enfant en sécurité comme il l'avait promis à Lily.

L'épaule droite du Maître des Potions entra en contact avec un sorcier mais il ne s'excusa pas, bien trop occupé à chercher du regard le morveux Potter. Quand il mettrait la main sur lui, il allait être un petit enfant très désolé …

Un nouveau grognement résonna dans la poitrine de Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être terrorisé à l'idée de savoir Harry Potter en danger ou blessé. Et si quelqu'un l'avait enlevé ? Si quelqu'un savait qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant qui avait survécu ?

Secouant légèrement la tête pour effacer cette pensée de son esprit, Severus descendit dans l'Allée des Embrumes et scruta les environs. Il plissa son nez de dégoût à l'odeur épouvantable qu'émanait les égouts et autres choses putrides ce trouvant-là. Il passa dans la fumée d'un pas pressé et ignora une sorcière qui voulait l'accoster.

Il redescendit dans une autre rue puis une autre, continuant désespérément de retrouver l'enfant qui était sous sa garde depuis à peine une semaine. Bientôt, des regrets et de la culpabilité allaient s'effondrer sur lui comme un torrent.

Severus passa devant un banc blanc devant une boutique de fleur et s'assit, enterrant son visage dans ses mains. Une terrible angoisse s'abattit de plein fouet sur lui et un frisson involontaire serpenta dans son dos.

Il débâtait s'il fallait ou non prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix de la disparition du garçon. Albus allait être tellement en colère et déçu … Minerva voudra sa tête accrochée à un mur et Lily … Lily s'en retournerait dans sa tombe si elle apprenait qu'il avait fini par perdre définitivement son enfant.

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement sous la pression des diverses émotions qu'il ressentait. C'était il y a très longtemps la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti pareilles émotions accablantes. Au fil des années, Severus avait appris à cacher cela et à les renfermer au fond de lui. Un processus assez simple quand on avait qu'à penser à soi-même.

Severus releva la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne fallait pas abandonner maintenant, pas pour lui-même et encore moins pour le garçon qui devait être terrifier à l'heure qu'il était. Que ferait un enfant perdu ? Ou irait-il ?

Un sifflement de crocodile retentit juste à côté de lui et sans baisser les yeux, Severus dégaina sa baguette et jeta un sort de feu sur la plante venimeuse. La fleur prit instantanément feu en émettant un petit cri d'horreur. Cela lui donna une idée ! Et si Harry était devant la vitrine de la boutique d'animaux ?

Reprenant un souffle d'espoir, Severus se leva d'un bond et courut à nouveau dans les rues avec un nouvel objectif en tête, retrouver l'enfant de Lily.

Il bouscula un groupe de sorcières qui crièrent face à sa grossièreté mais il n'y prêta pas attention, ses yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur la devanture de la boutique qu'il cherchait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

L'espoir de tout à l'heure s'évapora doucement quand il se rendit compte qu'aucun Harry Potter n'était présent comme il l'avait tant souhaité. Une douleur assourdissante semblable à une pierre qui tombe dans l'estomac s'empara de lui et Severus dut prendre un meilleur appui sur ses jambes.

Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, il devait contacter immédiatement l'Ordre.

Sortant discrètement sa belle baguette noire, le Maître des Potions commença à réciter un sort quand ses sens d'espion se mirent en alerte rouge. Cachant immédiatement sa baguette dans sa manche, il scruta du regard les rues autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur l'origine de son inquiétude.

Harry Potter, le jeune enfant qu'il cherchait depuis une heure se tenait à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Le garçon avait le dos tourné à lui et regardait fixement vers un café magique en face. Tout son corps montrait un stress énorme et de là ou Severus était, il pouvait le voir trembler.

Il n'avait pas le temps de regarder les dangers imminents, il devait récupérer le gosse ! Severus se faufila rapidement entre les gens et d'un coup de bras, il attrapa le garçon et posa une main contre sa bouche.

Le cri qu'avait poussé Harry résonna dans tout le Chemin de Traverse et la plupart des gens regardaient maintenant dans leur direction. Severus tira rapidement l'enfant dans une ruelle déserte puis le plaqua rudement contre le mur de pierres froides derrière lui.

«Monsieur ! C'est vous ! J'étais tellement -»

«La ferme triple andouille ! Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point j'étais inquiet pour votre sécurité ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de partir sans mon autorisation Potter !» Grogna profondément l'homme bouillonnant, une main tenant toujours fermement le col du petit garçon.

Le visage soulagé et heureux d'Harry mourut instantanément et à la place, un regard craintif apparut.

«J-je suis désolé ! J-j'avais peur …»

Il voulut lui dire qu'il avait peur de l'abandon, mais l'homme en face de lui lui faisait trop peur pour parler clairement.

Le visage de Severus se tordit encore plus dans la colère et son teint parut soudainement plus cireux.

«Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant stupide Potter ! Vous avez de la chance que le Professeur Dumbledore tient à vous ou vous seriez déjà de retour chez votre Tante et votre Oncle !» Cracha-t-il méchamment en secouant le garçon.

Dès que ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, Severus les regretta immédiatement et un sentiment de culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'avait jamais souhaité quelque chose comme ça à l'enfant, même en étant la progéniture de son pire ennemi.

Mais dans sa colère monstre, Rogue ne reprit pas ses mots et à la place il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas dire un mot blessant de plus, surtout avec le regard que lui lançait l'enfant maintenant.

Ses yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait violemment. Toute son expression ne montrait rien d'autre que de la trahison et de la douleur. Son petit cœur, martelant violemment contre sa poitrine, lui faisait souffrir l'agonie.

Les yeux sombres de Severus se perdirent sur le sol crasseux sous eux et d'un mouvement souple, il retira sa main autour du col de l'enfant. Il n'allait pas s'excuser, pas maintenant. La colère mais aussi le soulagement de le voir en un seul morceau l'accablait.

Sortant sa baguette noire de sa manche, Severus agrippa fortement l'avant-bras du garçon, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait le sursaut de l'enfant puis transplana.

Toute la scène ne passa pas inaperçue, une personne avait tout entendu et tout vu, la rage bouillonnant en elle.

 _Poudlard, quartiers de Severus Rogue_

Le bruit de craquement retentit dans les quartiers sombres du Professeur puis deux figures apparurent sur la paillasse du salon.

Severus rattrapa de peu le garçon avant qu'il ne s'écrase la tête la première sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était toujours un traumatisme les premières fois que l'on transplane, surtout à un si jeune âge.

Harry gémit doucement et s'essuya les yeux humides de larmes. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à l'homme, pas maintenant qu'il connaissait son vrai visage. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et encore moins aux adultes comme lui.

Se redressant sur ses pieds tremblant, Harry recula de la poigne du Professeur et passa derrière le canapé. Un sentiment de peur et de douleur s'empara de lui par vague. Il n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer parce qu'il le savait pertinemment que cela se passerait ainsi.

La cape de Rogue se froissa à chaque pas erratiques qu'il faisait en tournant au centre de la pièce. Il était tellement furieux après le gosse ingrat … Mais cette colère venait surtout du fait qu'il avait paniqué comme un fou. C'était vrai, il était très inquiet pour le fils Potter …

Il passa une main pâle dans ses cheveux noirs mi longs puis grogna. Il ne pouvait pas parler calmement avec l'enfant, pas en cet instant.

«Potter, vous allez immédiatement dans votre chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.» Commanda durement le Maître des Potions en le regardant avec son regard des plus meurtriers.

L'enfant leva les yeux verts et trembla légèrement au ton dur de l'homme.

Il déglutit mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ses mains se tordant nerveusement devant lui. Il ne voulait pas tester la colère de son tuteur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer les limites surtout après ce qu'il avait osé lui dire.

Le visage blanc de colère de Severus se tordit dans un rictus profond et en une grande enjambée, il attrapa les épaules osseuses du garçon et le secoua peu violemment.

«Vous allez m'obéir Potter ! Ou vous aurez une punition si grande qu'il vous faudra des années pour la terminer ! Est-ce bien clair ?»

Le nez de Severus touchait presque celui d'Harry.

Le garçon poussa un petit gémissement de douleur puis sa respiration sifflante recommença de plus belle. Il avait mal aux épaules et maintenant aussi à son estomac. Il fixa son tuteur avec des yeux apeurés puis il hocha furieusement la tête dans l'accord, ses lunettes manqua de peu de tomber de son nez.

Les doigts de Severus s'enlevèrent des épaules d'Harry puis il le poussa dans le couloir.

«Maintenant !» Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt dans la direction de la porte en bois à la fin du couloir sombre.

Harry ne perdit pas un seul instant à prendre ses jambes à son cou puis à claquer la porte fermée.

Le chef Serpentard attendit quelques secondes, le temps que le calme soit revenu dans le salon puis il posa deux doigts sur le pont de son nez. Il avait un mal de crâne et son cœur faisait encore une course folle dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas être aussi brusque avec le garçon, mais il ressentait tellement de choses qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas su canaliser sa colère.

Poussant un soupir plaintif, Severus s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil noir et d'un coup souple de sa baguette, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée et invoqua un verre de Whisky pur feu.

Ses yeux noirs se perdirent dans les flammes vives de la cheminée tandis que ses doigts faisaient tournoyer le verre. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette crainte, cette inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti … Cela n'était pas arrivée depuis l'époque de Lily.

Comment et pourquoi avait-t-il ressentit autant de chose à l'égard du fils Potter ? Non, déjà il allait falloir qu'il arrête de penser au garçon comme à son abruti de père. Ils n'avaient rien en commun à part son visage. Et les beaux yeux verts … Les yeux coincés dans une tête qui ne correspondait pas.

Severus émit un très petit ricanement moqueur alors qu'il but une gorgée de son Whisky.

Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps à digérer ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, mais il allait devoir très certainement faire des excuses au garçon. Il n'avait pas à lui dire ces choses blessantes, même s'il était le très détesté Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions et chauve-souris des cachots.

Une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité le surmonta. Il se sentait aussi stupide que la fois où il avait dit cette horreur à Lily quand ils étaient enfants … Comment avait-t-il pu dire que le garçon devait retourner chez les Dursley ?

Severus cacha son visage dans sa main et fronça les sourcils. L'enfant était malheureux avec lui, cela se voyait bien. Que faisait donc Dumbledore dans toute cette histoire ? N'avait-il pas promis de chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour Harry ? Ce vieux fou …

Buvant sa dernière goutte d'alcool, Severus se leva pour aller se coucher mais la cheminée tourna en une couleur verte et la tête de Minerva apparut dans les flammes vives.

«Severus ? Etes-vous ici ?» Demanda la sorcière en regardant de gauche à droite.

«Oui.» Répondit-il sans ménagement.

Il voulait vraiment grogner et lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Les yeux de la sorcière se posèrent sur lui et un visage sévère et colérique prit place sur son visage.

«Venez dans le bureau d'Albus, nous avons besoin de parler !» S'exclama-t-elle dans un ton de reproche.

Avant même que Severus ne puisse demander pourquoi, la femme avait à nouveau disparu et les flammes retournèrent dans leur couleur d'origine.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon … Dumbledore était déjà au courant de la petite mésaventure avec Potter ? Plutôt intrigué, Severus ne perdit pas une seconde à entrer dans la cheminée direction le bureau du Directeur.

Mais dans sa confusion profonde, il avait malencontreusement oublié quelque chose …

A suivre …

* * *

Perlimpinpin, a bientôt pour la suite :p

J'espère que vous avez aimés et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le partager dans un petit commentaire ^=^

VP


End file.
